


KPOP ONE-SHOTS (SCENARIOS)

by 99liners



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BTOB, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), ZE:A (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barista Jeon Jungkook, Chaebol Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face-Sitting, Florist Huang Ren Jun, Florist Jung Yunho (DBSK), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mafia Chou Tzuyu, Mafia Im Nayeon, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 68,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: one-shots i've written for the kpop idols of atleast 11 groups. yes i want to die, thanks.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Chou Tzuyu/Reader, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader, Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Im Nayeon/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Lim Hyunsik/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park HyungSik/reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Shim Changmin/Reader, Yoo Jeongyeon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. SATURATED SUNRISE ― MYG; (BTS)

**Author's Note:**

> pairings : min yoongi x female reader  
> words: 3,427  
> genre: fluff, angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ everyone knows what a closed off person yoongi is. everyone thinks they know the reason behind it, but do we actually?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : min yoongi x female reader  
> words: 3,427  
> genre: fluff, angst

_**hüzün** (n.) a melancholy resulting from inadequacy or failure and weighing so heavily that it becomes communal, resigned and even curiously poetic._

“ladies and gentlemen, welcome to daegu international airport. local time is forty five minutes past two in the morning and the temperature is eleven degree celsius.

for your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the captain turns off the fasten seat belt sign. this will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that, it is safe for you to move about. cellular phones may only be used once the fasten seat belt sign has been turned off.

please check your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight.

if you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. one of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you.

on behalf of korean airlines and the entire crew, i’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. have a nice stay!”

the air hostess finished her last announcement for the flight. she sound of which startled y/n as she had fallen asleep to her surprise. she looked around herself, people were waking up, preparing for the deplaning.

“yoongi?” she said in a low tone near his ear, caressing his cheek lightly, “we’ve reached.”

he pushed her hand away, groaning. he was too tired due to the tours and comeback schedules but he insisted that they keep the holiday plans still on and not postpone it all over again.

he had fallen asleep not long after they had boarded the flight, with his head on her shoulder, snuggling in the crook of her neck.

“yoongi-aaah,” she cooed shrugging and moved away from him making his head droop down. he groaned louder this time turning a few heads towards them.

“come on, we’ve reached, you’ll get to sleep in a bed now,” she said sorting her purse after she turned her phone to the general mode from flight mode.

“are we here?” he asked with a lump in his throat, his morning raspy voice − groggy and dry.

“no. i woke you up because i saw a penguin flying in the air, you wanna see it?”

“aah,” he continued with his groaning as he hit her arm playfully.

“what the– how mean is that,” she sighed shaking her head, as if, in disappointment.

he couldn’t help but let a chuckle as he straightened his clothes.

“it’s going to be freezing outside,” y/n commented zipping her jacket.

“you bet,” he replied rubbing his eyes.

“but I’m more nervous about meeting your family.”

“they’re not cannibals so you’re chill.”

“haha funny,” y/n got up stretching when the fasten seat belt sign went off.

“oh, i’m a delight,” he said watching her as her white shirt underneath the jacket went up a few inches when she stretched her arms.

“oh, how you wish,” she pushed his cheek away turning his gaze.

“i don’t have to, i know it, i’ve three dollars swag, remember?”

it was 2:52 am, y/n was sleep deprived for more than 36 hours but that sent her to a fit of laughter earning a few weird glances hither thither.

he let out his gummy smile watching her and she felt so important at that moment, that she was the reason behind his precious smile which millions adored.

“come now,” she patted his head as people started leaving eventually.

“yes, ma'am,“ he got up as he hit his head accidentally in the overhead bins. he groaned again, fourth time tonight, right?

y/n chuckled lightly as she rubbed his head with one hand and touched his cheek with the other, “shit, you didn’t listen to the safety announcement. honey, this was meant to be.”

“you’re so mean to me, bye i’m going home alone.”

“seriously?” she smiled relieved as she flopped back on to her seat. “i’ll go back to my apartment and sleep peacefully.”

he took out his duffel bag from the overhead bins. she pulled his shirt down shaking her head. 

yoongi shot a confused look at her.

“it’s all mine, only i can look at it, behind closed curtains please.”

he shook his head suppressing a laugh and walked in the line of the people getting down. after going forward a few steps, he looked back at her. she was still in the seat, flopped towards the end of the seat closing her eyes.

y/n opened her eyes after a while when she felt something was shadowing in front of her eyes. it was yoongi, with the bag in his hand, standing upright quietly in front of her with his famous poker face.

“don’t make me drag you out.”

“yes, sir,” she smiled nervously getting up and reached for her bag.

yoongi picked it up before she could, “don’t worry, walk.”

she nodded smiling to no one in particular as she stood behind a man. they all had to stand for a while because a passenger ahead of them had encountered a problem with their luggage.

she was too busy looking at her feet when she stepped behind crashing into yoongi as the guy in front of her took a step back unexpectedly. yoongi balanced her helping her stand back straight.

he was about to say something to the man but she held his arm shaking her head at him so rather, he came in front of her letting her stand behind him.

she smiled as she hugged him from behind, clinging to him like a baby koala taking small steps as the line advanced forward.

soon they got out of the plane and left the airport after collecting the rest of their luggage. she went to get the bags but he stopped her and collected all of them and balanced her bag on the handle of the big trolley as he handed only his light duffel bag to her

“baby, it’ll be heavy and the trolley won’t move, give me it.”

he put his finger to his lips, “shh.”

she walked behind him, this was her first time traveling with him alone and he was surprisingly extra gentlemanly.

yoongi hugged a person smiling after they walked into the parking area. the person looked like his brother.

‘t _hat must be yoongi’s older brother,”_ y/n thought to herself.

they pulled back and y/n stepped in bowing and tried to sound as formal as possible, “anneyeonghaseyo.”

he smiled and bowed too returning the greetings. he had the same gummy smile like yoongi.

“she’s such a nice girl. i like her already.”

“yeah, she is my girlfriend, of coursel!”

y/n gave yoongi a lame look, like yeah sure.

his brother took their bags and led them to his car in the parking lot. 

after getting their bags in the trunk of the car they hopped in and seated themselves.

y/n rubbed her arms as it was breathtakingly cold. yoongi got in beside her and moved closer to her upon noticing.

“is it too cold for you?”

“i’ve lived in seoul for long enough, so nah it’s chill i’m fine.”

he nodded wrapping his arm around her. she didn’t really mind snuggling into him more as his brother was busy driving.

after passing a series of tall buildings and drooling a few times in between, yoongi informed her that they were close. daegu wasn’t like seoul, it wasn’t anything like seoul at all. the people here too had a different look, they had more of a domestic look and aura.

she could feel her heart suddenly beating faster now, she was finally going to meet his parents and three in the morning wasn’t such an auspicious time either. for an instant she thought she was going to faint or something, her heart threatened to come out of her rib cage anytime. she wasn’t even scared this much when she confessed to yoongi. y/n decided to take deep breaths, which yoongi noticed shortly.

“something wrong jagiya?”

she shook her head, “no this… it’s just i’m nervous, very much.”

he held her hand, intertwining their fingers, and leaned in kissing her forehead softly, lingering. “i promise it’ll be fine,” he mumbled against her skin.

she nodded closing her eyes, feeling calmer. “yes, i know. you’re with me.”

“exactly,” he said before pecking her lips softly. “don’t worry now, please?”

she looked at him smiling slightly, “aye.”

“good girl.”

they pulled up shortly in front of his house. y/n gazed out from the window. yoongi had already gotten out of the car and was helping his brother with the bags.

after they were done with the luggage yoongi came over to her side, opening the door, “come out, madam. bless my house with thy holy feet.”

“oh dear, my very existence is anything but holy,” she winked before getting down. y/n took a quick look around and noticed his parents, they looked very warm and welcoming.

she rushed to them bowing and offered her greetings and was surprised when his mother hugged her lovingly. she couldn’t help but smile and reciprocate her actions. they took her in like the daughter they always dreamt of having. they were very hospitable and polite to her, she felt so comfortable all of a sudden and was back to being herself.

“have you guys eaten?” asked his mother.

“of course, eomma. don’t worry.”

“you should sleep sweetie, it’s late enough,” his mother told you and turned to yoongi. “yoongi, take her to your room. go go.”

“yes, auntie. you should sleep too. we disturbed you at this hour.”

“no no. we are so happy to have you here.”

y/n was flustered to hear it and just kept smiling as yoongi called it a night. wishing his parents and brother a good night before going up the stairs. she wished them too, saying thank you a few too many times before following yoongi to his room.

she climbed the stairs not paying attention and crashed into yoongi as he had stopped unexpectedly, “the hell dude?”

he chuckled with a sense of victory, “i knew you’d do this, you are so absent-minded.”

y/n breathed out keeping a straight face, 3:47 in the morning and he wants to play ‘i _knew you would do this_ ’ with her, not such a good idea min yoongi.

she hit him in his chest pushing him back, the door to his room was open and he crashed against the door dramatically, but the door fell open making him lose balance. and eventually, he fell on his back, “ow, damn.’

y/n shrugged walking in and sat on his stomach, “still want to play silly games with me?”

he held on her waist. “aigoo, eomma. i’m going to die, tell my members i loved them.”

“yeah sure, i will. they’ll be so happy and relieved and then i’ll take your place”

“oh, that’s why you were dating me?”

“duh boy, it was always the plan,” she replied smirking as she took a look around the room.

he raised his hands above his head in surrender, “forgive me, my queen, i shan’t do it again and pisseth thee off.”

y/n couldn’t help but laugh as she laid down on the floor beside him, pulling his arm under her head.

he chuckled closing his eyes, “you know what is still the same?”

“mhmm?” she looked at him. he looked so incredibly peaceful.

“the smell, the essence, the feel, it’s the same. a lot has been changed over the years, the rooms have been reconstructed, the furniture changed, even the feelings of the people around and inside this house has changed, but i insisted on keeping my room the very same that it was, years ago when i left for BigHit.”

y/n smiled, caressing his cheek slightly as she planted a soft kiss on it, “are those the trophies you won in your basketball matches?”

he nodded following her gaze to where his trophies were kept on a small shelf.

she glanced at the roof, “lil wayne and kanye West and that’s um hit-boy I guess”

“well, someone did their homework”

“it’s hard to recognize their faces, they’ve changed their looks drastically over the years,” she commented as she recognized the faces from the posters, they were from before 2010. “oh boy, you’re so old.”

“now you noticed?” he turned facing her.

“no, i always did and you’re my sugar daddy. now, where is my money? boy, i’ll sue you.”

he chuckled biting her nose.

“ouch, just eat me up someday why don’t you!” y/n whined.

he raised an eyebrow at her, excited, “i surely plan to”

it wasn’t a good time. yoongi was visibly exhausted and she was tired too.

he pulled her close as he breathed out against her skin giving her chills at the back of her spine.

“yoongi sleep on the bed. baby, your back will hurt.”

“seriously, i’m not that old!”

“it’s not about being old, it will hurt in the morning, move to the bed.”

“nah, i’m good, but if you want, you’re free to.”

“i think not,” she said as she rested her head on his chest. he securely wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing out against her neck.

y/n kept on lying still, as she listened to his heartbeat. it was cadenced; her head, undulating to the tune of it, as his chest went up and down.

she must have fallen asleep listening to it. she only remembers waking up the next morning.

‘t _here she was, sleeping peacefully, with her head on my chest. i couldn’t be more grateful to have her, at that instance, it felt like this is it. this is all i need in life. i wish i could tell her all the stories that these four walls have witnessed but no matter how comfortable i get with her, it seemed impossible to speak about it. i did notice her unsuccessful tries; trying to make me start speaking about the room, about the trophies i won, about the posters i hung, the fights, the breakdowns, the celebrations. she was eager to know, willing to listen to those stories all night without even blinking. though i wanted to tell her everything that there was, i kept quiet, letting the moment die. thankfully she seemed to notice the unmentioned tension as she let it go without trying more, she was a smart girl. she knew what to say and when to say so she stopped asking about anything more_ ,’ yoongi’s mind ran around a chain of thoughts.

yoongi looked at her, pushing her hair back which was falling on her face. he placed soft kisses along her hairline, down to her neck. he could feel her squirm under his touch even in sleep. he knew she was a light sleeper and she started waking up.

“shh shh, go back to sleep. it’s fine,” he whispered before pecking her lips softly.

after making sure she was asleep, he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to engulf him.

* * *

y/n woke up to the sound of the laughter coming from downstairs. she shot up as she couldn’t recognize the place. looking around herself, trying to keep her eyes open as the sunlight threatened to penetrate them.

‘ _yoongi’s room_ ’, she mumbled to herself and nodded slowly.

after stretching her limbs she touched her back, it was paining since they slept on the floor.

she unlocked her phone to check the time, it read 9:04 a.m. she groaned irritated at her own self. the first day here and she overslept totally ruining the first impression of herself. she kept checking her phone, nevertheless. pulling down the notification bar, she came across taehyung’s messages. she tapped on the chat.

“y/n, YOU’VE TO VISIT MY PLACE!! AND MY SCHOOL!! AND MY FIELDS!! AND MY FRIENDS!!” she chuckled as she read the message.

“i’ll try bub, no promises, but I’ll definitely try to go and meet your parents once,” she hit sent before locking her phone and standing up straight.

y/n immediately freshened up, changing into a fresh pair of clothes and headed downstairs at once. the whole min family was gathered around the table, she climbed downstairs and smiled at them.

“i’m so sorry i’m this late. i didn’t mean to disrespect you in anyway. i don’t know why this happened i−”

“dear dear, it’s fine. it really is, yoongi told us that you’re an intern now and you do clinic duties for hours, you must be so tired. it’s understandable!” yoongi’s mother cut her off.

“thank you so much, auntie,” y/n bowed and sat down beside yoongi shooting a glare at him.

“what?”

“you could’ve woken me up!” she whisper-yelled at him.

“no, you needed the sleep”

she shook her head and started eating after his mother served her breakfast. it tasted heavenly, best korean food she had till now.

his father and brother were leaving for work and yoongi offered to accompany them. after seeing them off y/n helped his mom with the dishes. she asked her if she could help her more with anything, but she denied and barred her from working. y/n insisted but if only she would listen to her, she already had bashed her from doing the dishes itself. she was very sweet to her, motherly. y/n noticed how forgiving her nature was, how much warmth it contained and how beautiful she was from the inside.

having nothing to do, and a whole day to waste, or at least waste the hours till yoongi comes back, y/n finally decided to just rest.

“auntie, i’ll be upstairs! please call me if you need me,” she smiled nodding and left for yoongi’s room.

since the room was closed for a long time and looked so dead. it was a small room, nothing so out of the box or extravagant. but it was oddly warm and y/n thought she could actually spend the rest of her life in this warmth. she opened the windows which were rusted a bit, pushing the curtains aside. the view from the windows was commendable, trees and greenery around, and kids playing in the small playground in front of it. she smiled as she watched them playing for a while then felt like a pedophile so she moved away.

next to the windows, was the wooden slab, where the trophies were kept. she tiptoed to read the honoraries. she smiled biting her lip every time she saw his name, engraved on them. y/n has watched him play basketball before and he’s really very skillful at it.

she walked to the other side of the room with her hands sliding on the walls as she walked. there were more posters; kpop idols and hollywood idols as well. his room was neat and composed, just like him.

she walked further to the other side, there was a small window at the corner, she tried to open it but it was jammed. after successfully unlocking the lock on it, she had to push it open with some force. there was a rope, and at the end, it was tied like a circle, she picked it up confused, why would you tie a knot like this? then she realized, how she once had read in an interview that he had tried to kill himself. the rope fell from her hands immediately and she stepped back terrified. breathing heavily, she looked around and she found yoongi watching her. his eyes were boring holes into her skin. but he was, quiet.


	2. CAFUNÉ — MYG; (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ when your neighbors misunderstand you in the worst way possible so yoongi incurs penalties on his wife for the misunderstanding she’s caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: min yoongi x law student!female reader, geum-jae (yoongo’s brother lol but they ain’t related here) x siyeon (oc)  
> words: 3336 words  
> reading time: 12 minutes  
> genre: fluff/romance/comedy/nsfw (a bit?)  
> warnings : mentions of domestic violence (misunderstanding)

y/n and yoongi returned to their apartment around one in the dead of the night after bidding a safe return to taehyung and jeongguk. though they both insisted that the couple crash in their guest room but the said boys insisted against the notion and left after ordering a cab.

yoongi freshened up while y/n was changing, he cracked his bones — turning his upper torso left and right before grabbing his laptop bag and taking out his papers. y/n came and stood behind him, supporting herself on the back of the chair as she placed light kisses against his cheek line.

“get some rest, please? you can finish this tomorrow.”

yoongi grabbed her hand from around his shoulder, “no baby, i really need to finish this, the whole meeting is based on this report.”

y/n sighed, “you slept late last night too and then didn’t get rest because we were there at our neighbors’!”

“i know, go sleep, or study, don’t you have got a test tomorrow?” he asked kissing her knuckles.

“mhmm.. i’m good, don’t worry,” she hummed out, she was confident that she would score good so she decided on watching a movie till yoongi joined her to sleep.

* * *

it was just another day, y/n woke up and finishing her daily morning routine, she left after kissing yoongi’s cheek.

it was near to nine in the morning when yoongi heard the knock, he was on their bed checking his instagram feed. he was pretty sure that he had already picked up the milk and newspaper and also no one was supposed to come by. he groaned getting up when the knock could be heard again, he was in his boxers, he grabbed his shirt from last night and wore his joggers. yoongi walked to the door fastening a few buttons here and there, he opened the door to a perfectly suited up kim geum-jae.

“hey i was just leaving for offi– shit did i interrupt something?!” geum-jae watched yoongi in complete horror, fearing he interrupted some steamy session given yoongi’s disheveled look.

“ah, aniyo hyungnim! she’s not home, left like –,” he glanced at the clock on their dining hall wall in a hurry, “– almost two and a half hours ago.. you interrupted nothing, i promise,” yoongi’s face had turned red with embarrassment.

geum-jae chuckled, “yah, you can’t blame me for thinking that way, believe me, i know what all happens in the morning, she leaves around that time too!”

yoongi’s ears were turning red now, he certainly, very certainly didn’t need to hear about anything of geum-jae hyungnim’s sex life at nine in the morning.

“anyways, i came to pick you up, since now we know that we go to the same workplace why not go together!”

“hyungnim, but i don’t leave for office until ten..”

“ah, come on, there’s a senior management meeting today anyway and you’re the head of your department, right?”

“yeah, yes yes,” yoongi nodded thinking geum-jae would leave him to get ready but when geum-jae didn’t budge he realized it doesn’t work that way.

“hyungnim, please come in,” he moved away from the doorway picking up his and y/n’s clothes from the couch, they were one messy couple.

“aish, you should clean up sometime, i mean i bet you did this, girls tend to be organized and clean.” geum-jae said as he sat down at the very corner.

yoongi chuckled nervously if only that was true.

“make yourself home, i’ll get ready immediately,” yoongi said before walking to their room and closing the door.

geum-jae looked around him, it was the same size as their apartment and the structure was similar to theirs as well. nothing too richly or sophisticated, the walls had a lavender hue and cream color on the borders. the dining table was filled with papers and what looked like yoongi’s laptop. their shoes were disorganized on the shoe rack and the kitchen looked like it hadn’t been used for ages. given yoongi’s occupational status, he was rich enough alone to afford a better interior. he wondered if siyeon and he were too organized or yoongi and y/n were too disorganized. he decided it was something, somewhere in the middle.

yoongi came out in about ten minutes, he was dressed in a freshly, pressed suit. he was wearing all black from top to bottom, his fair complexion complimenting his look. geum-jae was dressed in a rich brown suit himself which highlighted with his chocolate brown hair.

yoongi fixed his jet black hair by running his hand through them multiple times while packing up his laptop. “i’m done, let’s go.”

geum-jae smiled as he got up, “did you take your phone and everything?”

yoongi clicked his tongue, of course, he didn’t; half of the time he doesn’t and calls y/n from his office telephone to come to their apartment and bring his phone, wallet to his office.

“yeah, almost forgot!” yoongi turned embarrassed and went to their room grabbing his wallet and phone from the nightstand. he almost knocked down y/n’s ipod, thank heavens he didn’t or y/n would kill him in cold blood.

“yeah, done now, let’s go,” yoongi smiled as he wore his black shoes.

geum-jae took out his car keys when his eyes fell at the papers on the table again, “did you take your files?”

yoongi facepalmed and cursed himself under his breath, “ah hyungnim, thank you so much!” he collected the report and shoved it in his laptop bag, that adds to one more thing he would’ve called y/n to bring to his office.

geum-jae laughed, “you young kids, come.”

geum-jae and yoongi walked to geum-jae’s car, a matte black bmw z3. after they got in and wore their seat belts, they set out for their office praying not to get traffic on the way.

* * *

y/n walked in the exam hall and after she found her designated seat and got herself seated for her test, on turning right she noticed that siyeon was seated on the adjacent table. at first, she was confused but later realized that siyeon must have psychology as one of her subjects. as for, y/n, psychology is a core subject of law.

it was near twelve o'clock when they received their paper, y/n was sitting on a window seat, gazing out at the green field. two birds were chirping as they flew down from the willow tree branch to the grass. she picked up the paper, the first page was easy but as she turned to the next page, her breath got hitched in her throat. she had read about this topic but she couldn’t remember shit, it was two semesters ago and though she knew about it but not the exact answers to the set of questions.

it was almost lunch break, two o'clock when y/n finished her paper, at least the questions she knew. her mind was still caught up on the set of questions she hadn’t touched. she tried hard to remember when she looked up and noticed siyeon who looked like she had finished her paper.

“must be a brilliant student,” y/n muttered to herself sighing.

contrary to y/n’s belief, siyeon was also stuck with her own set of questions which she couldn’t attempt because she couldn’t remember her lessons too. after yoongi and y/n had left, it was too late and geum-jae and siyeon both decided that they were too tired and called it a night. she didn’t remember that she had a test until she walked in her classroom and caught up with her group of friends.

after turning in their papers at two-thirty, they both left for lunch. this time together, i mean it wasn’t that bad now that they were getting along fairly well and knew each other better.

“how was your test?” y/n finally asked after they found an empty table and got themselves seated.

“good, good enough i guess, what about you?”

“same.. i swear yoongi is going to kill me..” y/n sighed.

“why?” siyeon asked as she started eating.

“he told me to study last night you know and being the overconfident ass i’m, i didn’t and watched a movie instead. needless to say, i wasn’t able to attempt a whole set of questions which i could’ve gotten right had i revised. i already told him that i’ll score good,” y/n chuckled as she continued, “he’ll gut me alive.”

it sounded kind of disturbing to siyeon, was it sarcasm or was y/n being serious? she shrugged it off as they ate.

y/n’s phone ‘ding'ed suddenly marking the arrival of a message, which she checked but didn’t reply to.

babe™ : how was the exam?

y/n continued eating as the phone 'ding'ed again multiple times.

babe™ : are you still taking your exam?

babe™ : baby

babe™ : :/

babe™ : text me when you’re done, kay?

babe™ : stay safe

“aren’t you going to reply to that?” siyeon spoke up.

y/n put her phone on silent as she looked at siyeon, “oh no no, noupe, hell no, it’s him, he’s asking about the test. i’d rather tell him directly at home.”

“are you scared to tell him?”

“no, it’s just, he hasn’t slept properly in two days okay, and it’s time he starts being cranky about it and everything - oh and believe me when i say everything pisses him off, i’m trying to stay in the safe zone for as long as i can,” y/n shrugged casually drinking from her glass of coke.

was it again just a personified figure of speech of sarcasm that siyeon failed to understand because it sounded something like a really grave problem.

siyeon was brought out of her little reverie when her own phone went off. she checked it, it was her husband. she picked it up at once.

“hey jagi, how was the exam?”

“and how did you know?”

“yoongi-ah told me, he told me y/n had a test so i figured you’d do too.”

siyeon chuckled, “damn, i can’t run away from you now, you’ll be getting live updates on me.”

“oh yes baby, good luck with your runaway plan though.”

“has your meeting finished?”

“no it’s starting, i’ve to go, bye, i love you.”

“i love you too~” siyeon said in a sing-song voice before ending the call.

“mr kim?” enquired y/n.

“yeah.”

“oh, has their meeting ended?”

“oh, no no it’s just starting.”

“oh, i was thinking of calling yoongs, but never mind.”

* * *

y/n smiled when yoongi walked in their apartment, she was sitting on the couch dressed in his pullover and a pair of shorts.

“how did the meeting go?”

yoongi shrugged off her question completely, “i’m pretty sure i texted you a number of times but you didn’t reply to me,” yoongi’s voice was low, his daegu accent taking over.

“yeah, i didn’t want to disturb the meeting.”

“y/n, what is it? you do realize i can see right through you.”

“uh.. jagiya.. yeah i’m, i couldn’t attempt some questions because i didn’t revise..”

“oh my god.. y/n i told you to study last night! you never listen to me, jesus christ, you watched a movie! you could’ve studied that time!”

“yes, i kn–”

“no! i don’t think you’re understanding! im tired of this, you’ve to be more responsible and take your tests seriously!” yoongi cut her off clearly pissed as he tugged on his tie loose.

y/n bit her lip when her phone went off, she took it out to check it.

“no movies, no stupid game of thrones anymore on exam nights or i’ll cancel the netflix subscripti–,” yoongi stopped and could legit feel his blood boiling when he took in the sight of y/n on her phone. without thinking twice he snatched her phone and threw it at the wall, ouch, there goes y/n’s third iphone.

siyeon flinched when she heard the crashing of something against the wall and grabbed her husband’s arm, “babe please, i’m sure of it now, can’t you hear his voice, oh my god we’ve to save y/n!!”

geum-jae tapped her hand reassuringly as he sighed disappointedly at yoongi. he couldn’t believe shy yoongi would be this kind of a fellow. they both left for yoongi and y/n’s apartment and knocked.

“fuck! who now!” yoongi snapped taking off his blazer and throwing it away aiming at the couch, it fell on y/n. she sighed collecting it and started folding it properly at the seams as yoongi opened the door.

“what’s all this ruckus min yoongi-ssi?” geum-jae’s voice was grave and he was nothing but serious.

yoongi took a deep breath collecting himself before replying, “i’m sorry if i was too loud, hyungnim..”

“well, you better be sorry.”

“yes, i really am–”

“for hurting a young lady, how do you sleep with yourself at night?” geum-jae cut him off mid-sentence as he looked yoongi in the eye.

“it won’t happen ag– wait what!?” yoongi looked at geum-jae confused. “what are you talking about?”

“don’t act all innocent now, baby, take y/n to our apartment, i need to talk to him.”

siyeon walked in and walked to y/n with a worried face, “oh my god are you okay?”

“siyeon? what are you doing here?” y/n asked keeping the folded blazer beside her as she stood up.

“just come with me,” siyeon grabbed her arm and walked out before giving y/n a chance to speak.

yoongi caught y/n’s arm just before she walked away, “no, wait. where are you taking her?” though they knew each other better now yoongi cannot just blindly believe anyone and everyone, especially regarding his wife.

geum-jae pulled yoongi’s hand off y/n, “take her, siyeon. she’s not even crying or reacting, what have you done to her min yoongi?”

siyeon dragged y/n with her, ignoring all her questions as she walked in her apartment with y/n.

“what the heck are you talking about hyungnim, and where did she take my wife, what the hell is going on.”

“look yoongi-ssi, i could’ve called the cops on you but i haven’t yet because i still believe that you’re a good-hearted person.”

yoongi groaned growing impatient, “for the fourth time, what is happening?”

siyeon made y/n sit on the couch and left for her bedroom.

“siyeon, what are you doing? what’s happening?” y/n asked but was met with no reply but a siyeon with a few blankets. y/n watched in absolute bewilderment as siyeon put the blankets around her.

“you still must be in trauma,” siyeon finally spoke up.

“what?” y/n looked at siyeon confused.

“i promise i’ll keep you safe, don’t worry, jae is talking to your husband right now, it’ll be alright.”

“whoa whoa, you need to stop and tell me what’s going on.”

“shh, don’t worry,” siyeon hugged her sideways.

“look at me,” y/n pulled back and stared at siyeon, “what is it?”

“i’m so sorry you’d to go through all that,” siyeon sighed.

“through what?!” y/n’s patience was now wearing thin.

“does he hurts you a lot?”

“oh my god, what?” y/n looked siyeon amused, a smile creeping to her lips.

siyeon raised an eyebrow, “well you kept saying that he would kill you.”

y/n started laughing, “and you believed that!”

siyeon looked at y/n flustered, “you used words like he would gut you alive or something! i was scared for you and then i heard him yelling at you and that noise across the wall.”

y/n was on the floor clapping and laughing like a seal, “i can’t believe this oh my god.”

“oh yeah, then what did you mean huh?” siyeon crossed her arms huffing.

it y/n’s turn to be embarassed as she stopped laughing, “nothing at all.”

siyeon smirked, “oh yeah? really? nothing at all?”

y/n cleared her throat and attempted to stand up but siyeon grabbed her hand in time, “oh you ain’t going anywhere. now tell me,” siyeon pulled her back down beside her.

y/n just stared at her friend, her ears turning red, “why do we have to talk about this?”

“oh, you don’t want to? fine then, i’ll keep believing that he hurts you.”

y/n sighed defeated, “he doesn’t, he can never. he’s just a dumbass okay. he keeps saying he’ll kill me for no reason. it’s a fun thing for him to do really. he would go around telling me how he would kill me but that’s just retaliation to the amount of shit i pull on him.”

“still doesn’t make sense..” siyeon trailed off.

“oh yeah? i once woke him up at 4 in the morning, while we were on holiday with taehyung and jeongguk, by pouring ice cold water on his face and the moment the eater tipped on him, i ran away with those idiots on my heels cause it was a collective dumbass decision. if you’re in yoongi’s place, would you say i love you instead of i will kill you?”

siyeon shook her head, “he really should consider executing those plans.”

“yeah, he does, in his own ways. once i started counting that hey you told you’ll kill me nineteen times and he shot me a sinister smile. when i asked him what was on his mind, he said, keep counting, i’ll give you that many marks.”

it was siyeon’s turn to laugh, “so is that why you go around sporting a high neck even in summer?”

“yes! it doesn’t matter to him if it’s all visible, they’re penalties.”

y/n and siyeon were interrupted as geum-jae and yoongi walked in.

geum-jae looked at you with an innocent smile, “i’m so sorry, we misunderstood you guys!”

you smiled getting up, “it’s alright. my words conveyed the wrong meaning.”

yoongi just stood there smiling at you, but there was something to his smile.

by the time y/n and yoongi walked safely to their apartment without a police report against yoongi’s name, yoongi had her pinned to the wall. his slender fingers playing around the expanse of her neck, applying just the right amount of pressure.

“so you made them think that i hurt you, huh?”

y/n bit her lip, “well that surely wasn’t my intention.”

“let’s start talking business, yeah? the shit you pulled with your test is a penalty and what happened with the kim’s is ten penalties in itself!”

“please no! that’s too many marks for a night.”

“hey, i would move down, but that’s no fun if no one catches glimpses of them,” yoongi grinned joining your lips with his.

you kissed back but didn’t allow him passage in. yoongi caught hold of your lower lip in between his teeth and bit hard.

you pulled back wincing, “ow! you seriously are a sadist or something. always biting somewhere or the other.”

yoongi chuckled, “keep refusing me and i’ll draw blood next time.”

“you sure you aren’t a vampire?”

“pretty sure,” yoongi mumbled taking off his sweatshirt which hugged your body, “wow the marks are still there so guess i’ll just renew them.”

y/n groaned, “the marks will turn black now instead of purple.”

“stop incurring more penalties if you want them to vanish. wait i take that back, i’m still going to leave them,” yoongi’s tongue licked down to her chest as his finger pulled down the cup of the bra and he took her sensitive bud in his mouth, sucking and biting. y/n’s hand brushing through his hair as she arched her back.


	3. COVERED IN YOU ― JHS/READER/KNJ FT. JJK; (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ jeongguk has a habit of showing off his girlfriend and it wasn’t long when others started taking interest in her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : kim namjoon x female reader x jung hoseok (it’s a tad bit hoseok centered since it’s his birthday) ft. jeon jeongguk (it’s not an orgy, i swear.)  
> words : 3784 words  
> reading time : 14 minutes.  
> genre : smut  
> warnings :threesome (m/m/f), hand job, blow job, oral (giving), oral (receiving), masturbation, thigh riding, fingering, voyeurism, orgasm denial, creampie. i don’t know if i should be warning all of you about the shamelessness portrayed in this piece of fiction or the smut. also gguk is a little piece of cocky shit.

jeongguk struggled with pulling his pants down when he saw namjoon’s dick in your mouth, and you lying with your head suspended at the end, hoseok dicking you down.

jeongguk finally unsheathed his aroused dick from the confines of his jeans and pulled a chair closer to the bed. he sat down, palming his dick, “yes honey, use your hands, grab his balls. that’s right.”

he guided you with his voice as you grabbed namjoon’s balls, his dick slathering in your mouth with your saliva.

“seems like you two really liked the show the other day,” jeongguk grinned, a smirk plastered permanently on his face as he stroke his dick, smearing the pre-cum all over it.

* * *

_it was a friday evening and you found yourself sitting comfortably on the living room couch of the bts dorm. nicely tucked in the space between, your boyfriend, jeongguk’s legs, your own legs sprawled and spread nicely on either side of his legs. your skirt hiked up and pooling at the base of your stomach. jeongguk’s hands skillfully playing with the wetness from over your underwear. a stain forming on the same as he keeps on teasing you._

_first, he just ran his fingers along the tops of your underwear and your vagina, just above the line that forms the lips of the vagina. stroking his fingers gently over the lips, up and down, not going in yet. every couple of strokes, he applied a circular motion with a little pressure to your clitoris._

_ten seconds later, he went back to vertical strokes, slowly starting to move his fingers into your lips. going in the lips a little further with each stroke, really feeling around the inside walls of your lips now._

_he can tell you want it as you try to subside your moans. jeongguk applies more pressure. since you had started to self-lubricate, he knew you were ready for more pressure. he remembers every function of your body like the back of his hands.  
_

_your eyes are trained on his hand and when you feel like he’s finally going to put a digit inside you so you slightly open your mouth, anticipating it but he stops._

_his hand wraps around your hair, pulling it back on to his chest so you can see him, “darling, who asked you to keep quiet? be vocal, give them a good show.”_

_you nodded biting onto your lip, he kissed the side of your head releasing your hair._

_you looked ahead and noticed how the six members of bts were sitting right in front of you, they looked a bit uncomfortable probably cause of the tension in their pants. namjoon’s eyes were trained on your clit, his glasses hanging low on the bridge of his nose. yoongi was sat laid back on the couch, his eyes watching your every moment. seokjin was sat beside him, his breathing was bated, tongue darting out every few seconds to moisten his dry lips. hoseok was sitting the closest to you, on the floor behind the coffee table. he was leaning on the glass top of the coffee table, his left hand supporting his cheek and beside him were sat taehyung and jimin. taehyung’s intense gaze was piercing through your very being. and when your eyes moved to jimin, he grabbed a cushion and held it above his crotch area which erupted a small giggle to escape through your lips and that immediately changed to a low moan as jeongguk used his pointer finger and ring finger to spread your lips open. gently and slowly._

_you have to admit you were shy as hell when jeongguk first proposed about fingering you in front of the boys but the more you thought about it, the more you wanted to do it. by nightfall, you let jeongguk know through text and a picture of you fingering yourself through your panties that yes, you wanted to do it. jeongguk had replied that you can’t touch yourself until he does the next day in front of his hyungs. you pouted but it surely did make you hornier._

_jeongguk elicited another low groan from you as he used his middle finger to keep stroking up and down the very center, between the lips from the clit down to the entrance of your vagina. moving his fingers inside your vagina, just a little._

_you rested your head back on his chest, your eyes left his hand and moved to the face of the six men in front of you._

_jeongguk went a little further — about an inch or two, inserting two more fingers and started flexing his fingers in a come-hither motion, slowly. he repeated the same motion, now with a little more pressure, making a circle with his fingers about the circumference of a cock, his cock._ _but you felt your moans more trained on the expressions from the boys than the actual actions of your boyfriend’s hand._

_jeongguk tapped on your g-spot a little; continuing the come-hither motion, and then tapped on your g-spot again.  
_

_seeing the perfect opportunity, he pulled his fingers completely out which had you groaning in protest. jeongguk chuckled and went back to stroking on top of your lips,_ _playing with your clitoris a little bit._

_“oh my god gguk,” you were groaning as your knees shook slightly, he was one hell of a tease and you were ready to jump his bones now._

_jeongguk knows that it’s not about what you put in, it’s what’s on the outside that counts. specifically, if we’re talking about the clitoris._

_“since you’ve been good,” jeongguk started and slid his fingers inside you and turned his hand so that his palm faces up and tapped your clitoris with his thumb each time his finger slid in. exactly at your g-spot._

_your eyes went wide as your hand gripped his hand, your breathing slowing down as you felt sweat building on your forehead. as jeongguk kept on with his technique, you slowly let go of his hand and touched your left breast. you went to slide your hand inside your shirt but he held your hand back._

_“remember what i said last night? no playing with yourself.”  
_

_“please please, i’ve been good, right!” you whined and tried once to get your hand free but he held it back down.  
_

_“shh, maybe you can ask for help, kitten,” jeongguk commented casually, his eyes traveling to his hyungs in front of him.  
_

_you turned your head to them as well and saw a smirk forming on hoseok’s lips. you kept your eyes trained on hoseok as your hand instinctively went around to the side of your collarbone, your index finger pushing the tank top aside and then pushing the bra aside too, revealing your perked up nipple. you saw hoseok’s breath getting hitched in his throat as he cleared his throat._

_you bucked your hips onto jeongguk’s fingers when he slowed down but to no avail, he was adamant on teasing you till the end._

_jeongguk’s other hand was playing with your sensitive nipple. he pinched it when his fingers inside your vagina started picking up their pace again. you breathed heavily, soft purrs leaving your lips as your body reacted to his pace and moved with his pace but he held you down. this time when he kept brushing against your g-spot, his nails grazing against that particular spot, you came undone and dare not breathe until you came down from your high. your cum staining their expensive ikea couch but oh, who cares._

* * *

the following night, you were cuddled up in your bed when you received a message from namjoon. he asked if he could call you, you blushed a bit as you sent your affirmative reply.

soon, you received a call, on receiving the same you realized it was a conference call and hoseok was there too.

“we’ve a favour to ask, y/n,” namjoon started.

you don’t exactly know why but you were blushing even at the thought of them talking to you after they saw you in your pure raw form, moaning and whining in front of their eyes. so putty at jeongguk’s hands.

“yeah?” you hummed playing with the hem of your t-shirt.

“we want you. i think you know that very well by now,” hoseok said.

you blushed a bit more, “and how can i help you with that?”

“well, we’re leaving for tour in two days, how about you come here tomorrow night? see us off i guess with a small gift,” namjoon suggested.

you grinned thinking of the uncountable possibilities and agreed at once, “great, i’ll see you guys tomorrow then.”

on disconnecting the call you thought of letting jeongguk know but you remembered how much he had teased you earlier today so you decided to keep it a secret.

the next day, as if on routine you found yourself back in bts dorm. wearing the shortest tennis skirt you could find, paired with a ribbed crop top and some sneakers. 

since none of them were yet back from practice, you procured some ice cream from the refrigerator and sat yourself on their dining table, one leg over the other.

it was past eleven and coincidentally, namjoon and hoseok were the first ones to enter the dorm. they were surprised a bit to see you but that didn’t take time to change. without wasting time, hoseok approached you, his hand lying on your thigh, his fingers caressing the skin softly as his chocolate brown eyes gazed at yours.

“shall we take this to the bed?” hoseok directly came to the point.

you liked it and found yourself nodding as you got off the table and he took your head leading you to his room but you stopped him, “no.”

you grabbed namjoon’s hand too and walked to jeongguk’s room, closing the door behind you but you didn’t lock it, “i want you two to fuck me on his bed.”

you saw hoseok in taking a sharp breath that sent sensations to his crotch area but namjoon looked a bit hesitant.

so you made your way to him and before he could touch you, you dropped to your knees, your eye line at the same level as his crotch. you touched his boner tentatively as he nodded at you. taking that as the queue, you unbuckled his belt and pulled the jeans down. his baggy jeans fell down and pooled near his ankle. you licked your lips smirking and palmed his still clothed boner. you felt shuffling of clothes around and soon hoseok was standing near you, on your other side. you grinned and turned your attention to him, helping him out of his jeans and releasing his cock from his boxer. by the time you licked the outline of his cock, namjoon had taken out his cock out too, sliding his hand on his cock. 

you maintained eye contact with hoseok as you proceeded to kitten lick his cock to the base of his shaft. his eyes were hooded down on you, his brows knit together as a groan got hitched at the base of his throat.

once you were done licking it all over, you opened your mouth wide open and took him in. the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat. his hands wrapped around your hair pulling you harder on your cock. your hands rested on either of his thighs as you let your gag reflex do the job.

namjoon walked to you two and pulled one of your hands to his cock, you felt yourself smiling with a cock in your fucking mouth. you moved your hand up and down his shaft as best as you could from your side when hoseok let go once. tears prickled to your eyes as you stopped to take a breath when he grabbed his cock again and made his way into your mouth. the saliva in your mouth slathering his entire length. you tried to fasten the motion of your hand on namjoon’s cock but hoseok started moving in out of your mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the base of your throat with each thrust.

when hoseok let go this time, you were sitting on your knees coughing and trying to catch your breath.

“come, let us fuck your brains out on your boyfriend’s bed,” hoseok said pulling you up on your feet. the statement sending pools of vibrations to the heat between your legs. hoseok led you to the bed, getting on it. you stared at them for a while and made namjoon sit on the bed too and proceeded to take off your clothes one article after the other, teasingly slow.

you heard namjoon’s growl when you leaned down to undo the laces of your sneakers, your ass perked up at them. your skirt was still intact but did i forget to mention you weren’t wearing any panties. 

feeling their attention concentrated on your ass, you stood straight and took off your top off, revealing your bra-free breasts and unzipped the skirt letting it fall on the ground.

hoseok opened his mouth to say something but you walked to the bed and took his cock in your hands again, his words died into a low groan.

you felt namjoon holding your ankles and pulling your legs down, sprawling you across the bed as his hand found its way to your folds.

you gasped when his cold finger teased around your entrance. your hands quietly worked on hoseok’s cock, his hand playing around your asscheeks which were perked up towards namjoon. 

namjoon leaned down and licked your folds, his finger sliding in smoothly into your heat.

you felt a shiver running through your toes to your head as you leaned down too, taking hoseok’s cock in your mouth. 

cupping your clit lightly between his lips, namjoon moved his head around, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive bud ever so slightly. 

with every gasp namjoon elicited out of you, hoseok thrust inside your mouth harder. his hand reached down and playing with your hard nipple, massaging your breast in a slow circular motion.

the first and slow pace at different parts of your body had your head moving in circles.

namjoon’s tongue moved to the walls of your vulva, licking around and he started sucking on your clit with enough pressure which had your head in a whirlwind as his finger slid in and out of you relentlessly, curling at the right places.

hoseok squeezed your breast when he was close to his high and you focused your attention to him, your hand fixating at the base of his cock and your mouth sucking from the tip of his cock to the base as your hand slid up and down with your mouth.

namjoon lapped up your juices in his tongue and kept sucking, your toes curled up. namjoon’s free hand held your hips down in place as his tongue swirled around your vulva, his long slender pre-cum slathered fingers doing their job perfectly.

when you felt yourself closing-in to your own high, you pulled out and continued stroking hoseok with your hand, trying to catch your breath as your body vibrated more and more with each second. 

when you heard the sound of laughter outside, you realized everyone had come back from practice. you heard jeongguk telling something to taehyung as they laughed. the very thought of your boyfriend catching you in this position had you all riled up and you neared your high when namjoon stopped.

you whined loudly at the loss of his touch and looked at him yearning, he just shrugged smirking, “not so fast.”

hoseok tugged on your wrist softly and flipped you and positioned you on the bed with your entrance lined up with his cock and your head falling back off the bed, giving perfect access to namjoon to fuck your mouth.

hoseok placed a few kisses around your inner thigh leading to your clit as he took off his sweat-drenched t-shirt. he entered you in a swift motion and you moaned loud but it was muffled with namjoon putting his cock in your mouth.

“we don’t want to ruin the surprise for your boyfriend yet, now do we?” hoseok asked winking at you, placing your leg on your shoulder to gain better access.

after bidding good night to everyone jeongguk went to enter his room and kept his hand on the doorknob. he could hear slight noises coming from within, curious he twisted the knob slowly and walked in. he was surprised but covered his expression with a smug look.

“wow that was fast,” he shot an amused look before closing the door behind him and made his way to you. his hand shaping itself around the familiar curve of your breast.

“guess someone has been a naughty girl,” he said giving your breast a light slap and walked away to the other side of the room.

you moaned agreeing, taking namjoon deeper into your throat.

jeongguk’s eyes didn’t leave you three as he brought a chair in front of the bed. his hands were quick to get his pants off as he sat down stroking his hard-on. his head turned sideways, a cocky look plastered over his face, “princess that’s not how you give a blowjob. use your hands, grab his balls.”

nodding to your self you guided your hands to namjoon’s balls, fondling them in your palm as you squeezed in soft motion and massaged them. namjoon’s hand wrapped around your neck as he put slight pressure over the same, blocking your oxygen supply, your eyes rolling back to the back of your head. hoseok started fingering your clit while pounding in to add the last straw. you pulled out with a loud moan. namjoon released his grip around your neck, his hand traveling south to your breast.

hoseok’s thrusts were slow and languid, it was like he was savoring every moment he was inside of you, hitting just the right places. he wasn’t exactly rough but his movements had you on your heel and about. he maintained eye contact with you. your teeth found your lips again and sunk down on it in the ridges your teeth had created on it earlier. hoseok inserted a finger inside you too and curled it. you closed your eyes shivering a bit, your hand on your clit, moving in circular motions.

it wasn’t long before hoseok pulled out at the peak of your high and came all over your lower stomach. you pouted at him. he denied your orgasm for the second time and didn’t let you taste his cum. huffing your cheeks, you gave him a look. hoseok kissed the valley between your breast, a lingering sloppy kiss before he stood up and left without a word.

when namjoon walked to you, you pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. he stared at you, his hands on your hips pulling you down on to his length. you dare not move your eyes from his. your hands on his chest, which helped you to prop yourself up on his length. you moved in the same languid manner as hoseok was moving inside you. namjoon sat up in a go, his mouth latched on to your breast, his tongue swirling around your hard nipple, nipping and biting lightly. you closed your eyes again, the feeling of completeness taking over your mind and body. your arms around his shoulder and your mouth hovering around his ear. he could hear every small sound that left your mouth, bringing him closer to his high. by the time namjoon came inside you, you were lying against his chest, tiredness knocking at your being.

namjoon gently put you on the bed beside him and left. when you heard the sound of the door closing, you looked up at your boyfriend. he was still smiling, his cum on his thighs. you smiled slightly before he motioned you over to him.

you shut up and walked to him, a bit sore. you wanted to taste him, just him and leaned down to cock in your mouth but he stopped. grabbing your hand, he pulled you onto his lap. you sat on the same, facing him, your arms around his shoulder. his lips ghosting against yours.

“you’ve been such a good girl, get yourself off, baby,” jeongguk murmured pecking your lips as you felt him positioning his thigh in between your legs.

a tired chuckle left your lips and you moved weakly, so he helped you. the rough skin of his thigh against your sensitive abused bud had you whimpering. it didn’t take long for your orgasm-denied clit to reach it’s high. especially when it’s with jeongguk and no one else. he held your hips down to help you calm down from your high. your body shuddering with the impact.

both of you sat in the same position for a while before he stood up holding you and walked to the bed putting you on it carefully. by the time jeongguk had pulled the blanket over you, you’d already fallen asleep. jeongguk leaned down, kissing your forehead as he switched off the lights and got in the bed beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not a smut writer so cut me some slack uwu but i surely am going to hell for this


	4. AQUA VITAE ― KNJ; (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ he takes you out to a beach for a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : kim namjoon x female reader  
> genre : one shot. fluff, fluffiest of fluff. oh and did i mention fluff?  
> requested : no.  
> words : 1,249

namjoon clasped y/n’s hand tightly into his, y/n’s hands were shaking along with her legs but in the momentary silence of the surrounding — she could feel his heart beat racing. she squeezed his hand back tightly and closed her eyes as the waves crashed against them both with force.

* * *

namjoon was below y/n’s apartment window by nine in the morning. he parked his car and dialed her number. y/n had planned a date with him, a date he promised on returning from the wings tour.

though the sun outside was shining brightly, y/n could see the black clouds floating from her fifth floor apartment. y/n was too absorbed in watching the clouds and naturally flinched on the sound of her phone ringing suddenly in the dead of the apartment. she walked to the other side of the room — picking up her phone from the nightstand where she’d left it for charging.

“hey, are you here?”

“yeah, i thought you saw me, babe. i saw you at the window from here.”

“you did, baby? shit, i’m sorry i was looking at the sky and didn’t notice your car pulling up.”

y/n could hear namjoon’s soft chuckle, “alright, i’m waiting, hurry up.”

she hummed in response before unplugging the phone from the charger and grabbed the bag she’d packed for the day out at the ocean. nakson beach. it was one of the beaches namjoon always wanted to go, when y/n suggested about a day out he immediately suggested that beach. the same night y/n searched up the place and noticed it was underrated compared to the other beaches in korea. nevertheless, a day out of this gloomy city filled with nothing but tall skyscrapers and crammed subways sounded nothing less than heaven. and the fact that it was underrated and lesser known only contributed to an idea of a silent and peaceful day out.

it was near one in the afternoon when they reached the destination. looking around her, all y/n found was sand and a beautiful beach ahead. the waves were gentle and crashing lazily against the shore. not many people were around — on the contrary, it was mostly empty and her eyes could stretch out as far as the horizon with nothing to obstruct the vision.

namjoon walked to a spot near the trees and placed the baskets down. he spread the mat on the sand and set up the umbrella with y/n’s help. y/n had brought an extra blanket just in case namjoon managed to tear the first one while setting up the umbrella but fortunately, he didn’t.

all namjoon wanted was to dip into the ocean. y/n watched him taking his t-shirt off, he was now left in his three quartered beige cotton shorts. y/n thought of joining him and stripped down to the swimsuit she was wearing underneath. on noticing, namjoon held out his hand for her smiling, which she took and walked to the shore with him. when the water seeped through her toes, she could feel the coldness of the ocean. the day was warm and the water was equally cold forming the perfect equilibrium.

“i’ve an idea!”

“i’m all ears,” y/n turned to him, watching him fondly.

“okay, don’t kill me okay?”

“and why would i do that, baby? believe me we have done a lot of questionable things. the beach looks mellow compared to those.”

“hear me out first. okay, i want to feel the ocean, as in the nature of the ocean, the force of the ocean.”

“why am i not liking where this is going..” y/n narrowed her eyes at him.

he shrugged before continuing, “anyways, let’s walk all the way to the middle or maybe just till our hips are immersed and stand, waiting for the waves to hit against us.”

“sounds like a horrible way of dying. drowning is the worst way to die joonie.” y/n frowned.

“let’s give it a try? i know it’s dangerous but i would never let go. let the ocean wash over us.”

“let’s just hope we don’t get flushed down like shit,” y/n tugged on his hand as she started walking deeper into the ocean.

namjoon smiled following her, his eyes trained on the horizon, the blue line dispersing in the air and reforming every time as he walked forward.

namjoon and y/n stopped when the water touched their hips, the current wasn’t too strong but there was no walking back if a huge wave crashed over.

y/n fastened her hair in a tight pony tail as namjoon stood quietly feeling the water with the tip of his fingers. it wasn’t long before the small waves rippled and crashed against their waists and they knew the large waves were coming now.

namjoon clasped y/n’s hand tightly into his, y/n’s hands were shaking along with her legs but in the momentary silence of the surrounding — she could feel his heart beating racing. y/n squeezed his hand back tightly and closed her eyes as the waves crashed against them both with force making them topple down. fortunately a second wave did not follow and they dipped out of the water gasping for air. namjoon and y/n both stared at each other and bursted out laughing. still panting y/n crouched down resting her palms on her thighs.

“that was some crazy dipshit.”

“no shit! i saw my entire life flashing in front of me eyes,” namjoon said laughing.

“i think one wave is enough, we should head back.”

“i cannot agree more,” namjoon grabbed her waist and walked behind her to the shore. 

“let’s never do that again, yeah?” namjoon placed a lingering kiss on her back.

“never.” y/n shook her head chuckling and walked to where they had left their stuff. grabbing a towel y/n softly ran it over her arms and legs. namjoon came shortly, he was holding something in between his hands.

“what is it?”

namjoon opened his mouth to reply but y/n beat him to it, “never mind, i know, it’s a crab, isn’t it egghead?”

namjoon nodded, a soft giggle left his lips, “it’s so small. look,” he carefully removed his right hand from on top his left palm. y/n moved closer to him and peaked at the baby crab.

“it’s so small, just like you!” y/n chimed grinning.

“let’s go and return it,” namjoon walked towards the shore and set it down carefully where he found it. both of them watched the crab moving towards the water with it’s small legs.

“goodbye little, i know you were scared on being abducted by this egghead but don’t worry you can go home now!” y/n exclaimed only to earn a playful slap on her arm.

“hey, quick question. if a vampire is bitten by a zombie and then the vampire bites a human, does the human first turns a vampire? or a zombie? or a zompire?” y/n turned to namjoon who was lying on the beach beside her.

namjoon chuckled, “a zompire probably.”

“won’t that be cool!” y/n grinned.

namjoon brought her hand closer to him and kissed the back of her hand, “mhmm, very charming people will start making zompire apocalypse movies now.”

“like can you imagine, a zompire would have the vampire’s age and a zombie’s capabilities. this shit is scarier than ghosts!”

“babe, do you hit blunt sometimes?”

“all the time.” y/n nodded her head earnestly at namjoon to which namjoon laughed.

“god, i love you so much.” namjoon leaned closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.


	5. EMOTIONAL EARTHQUAKE ― PJM; (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ he’s undercover and you’re his mission. well kinda sorta. not exactly you but he comes across you and he gets involved into something he shouldn’t. he has a thing of touching things he isn’t allowed to and needless to say, you’re one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: park jimin x female reader  
> words: 2,907  
> genre: don’t ask. just angst. actually, i take that back. i don’t even know what this is.  
> warnings: mentions of domestic violence, mild cursing, minor character death, dubious consent

videnda; (n.) what is to be observed.

* * *

“it’s time,” namjoon stood up from his chair as he walked and stood in front of his desk leaning back on the edge of it.

“are you sure? what if they already find out about me when i try to get in?” jimin shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortably, before looking ahead at his superior, senior special agent, kim namjoon, crimes bureau.

“you’re thinking too much agent park. you’ll get in easily, you’ve practiced this same situation for almost an year now. i bet you’ll never get caught.”

“real life is different.”

“you think i wouldn’t know? i’m not your superior for nothing.”

jimin nodded, arguing was useless. he did sign up to be an undercover cop to infiltrate a mafia organization. in his defense, namjoon is a very influential speaker and very _very_ persuasive.

jimin grabbed y/n’s wrist harshly before asking her what she would do in this situation resulting in y/n trying to grab her hand back but only making jimin’s grip on hers, tighten.

“no, never try and pull your hand towards yourself, it’ll never help —,“ jimin let go of her wrist and made her grab his. “— instead, rotate your wrist so your thumb lines up —,” he twisted his hand until his thumb came in contact with her. he brushed against the soft skin of her thumb to indicate that this was the position. “— with where your opponent’s thumb meets his fingers and then you jerk sharply by bending your arm at the elbow.”

jimin didn’t need to jerk violently, he just swerved out by bending his arm, “and that’s how it’s done.”

y/n nodded as she watched every move of jimin’s with observant eyes. jimin noticed how her eyes had no glow, it had no shine to it. no special gaze, just two black orbs staring into an endless abyss.

“okay, next is grabbing from behind.”

jimin grabbed her from behind enveloping his arms around her. his lips; brushing slightly against her ear.

“first let’s try by messing up their balance. to do that you need to misplace their center of gravity. do this by entering a squatting position. once you have accomplished this, it will be much harder to move you around.”

y/n nodded as she went into a squatting position.

“good, now i’m finding it hard to stand properly, next you’re going to do anything to get free. you can try stomping on the feet and hitting the groin which let’s not try on me,” jimin offered to clear the serious air about but y/n didn’t reply or react so he continued, “okay, once your arms are slightly loose, bend your elbows and hit the opponent with repetitive blows. if the opponent even remotely loses their grip on you, turn around immediately facing them and keep fighting.”

“you-uh.. think after this i’ll be able to defend myself if-uh someone is trying to hurt me?”

it was the first time jimin heard her voice. he had heard it before a few counted times but she was talking to someone else.

jimin gazed at her before nodding a yes, “of course, you just have to believe in yourself. like, for example, if the opponent is too close to you then use the heel of your palm to strike up under their nose. use the whole weight of your body into this move to cause the most pain forcing them to loosen their grip on you.”

“but what if-uh.. they are behind me?”

“then, in that case, you can strike their nose with the back of your elbow. either way, just aim for the nasal bones.”

y/n kept her left hand on her right arm nodding to what jimin said. her fingertips brushed gently against the fading marks of the four fingers on her arm.

“what if.. what if h—they try to grab my arm, instead?”

“then it’s time you attack their neck. the neck is one of the most vulnerable parts of your body. the carotid artery, as well as the jugular artery, is there. if you manage to hit either of those, you’ll be able to make them choke. so —,” jimin took her hand in his and opened her palm. “— you keep all fingers straight and tightly together—,“ with his index finger he pushed out her fingers, “— with the thumb tucked and slightly bent at the knuckle you strike directly at their neck.”

y/n nodded as jimin directly gazed into her eyes trying to interpret anything but he was getting nothing. y/n tried to take her hand back hearing jimin ‘tsk’.

“you forgot what i taught you just now! jesus, let me try again. now listen carefully, squat down into a strong stance, then lean forward and bend your elbow towards me all the way towards my forearm until i can no longer hold onto your wrist.”

“it’s useless jimin-ssi, you’re just wasting your time —,“

jimin cut her off mid-sentence, “no it’s not; you just need to remember the small things. like for inflicting damage: you have to use your elbows, knees, and head.”

y/n sighed.

“look, no matter your size, weight, or strength in relation to your opponent, you can defend yourself by strategically using your body and the simple law of physics.”

“i always knew taking humanities would do me no good,” y/n retorted making jimin chuckle softly.

“y/n, don’t worry, you’ll learn eventually. let me show you another trick.”

y/n shook her head as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her, “no no. i’ve to go now, time’s up.”

“it won’t take more than thirty seconds. look, if the attacker is facing you, instead of going for the nose or neck you can serve a hit to the solar plexus, this can knock the wind out of him, and it’s about—,” jimin extended his hand and kept his palm on her ribs. he tapped on the area just below her breasts, in the very middle, “—here.”

y/n was captivated in his eyes for a while but her mind kept on thinking about jimin addressing the opponent as ‘him’ now instead of ‘them’. but she didn’t dare break the eye contact for his eyes had a certain look it. it was like his eyes had the answers to the entire universe, answer to everything she ever needed to know. maybe gazing at them for long enough might help her get some of the answers

##  **_too obvious? take a closer look._ **

jimin waited quietly in the basement. it had been a week since he joined the mafia organization. he started as a runner, delivering drugs from the seller to the buyer. it didn’t include killing people as of now so he wanted it to stay like that. he vowed to protect people not kill them. he was just a public servant. his job was to catch the criminals and the court would deal with their life, not him. and he wanted it to stay like that till he couldn’t help it.

he was waiting for y/n; he had no idea what it meant when youngjin asked him to teach her self-defense. he doesn’t even know how he got chosen to do it. probably ‘cause he was standing too nearby and maybe was in the sight of youngjin.

finally, after a good fourteen minutes, he heard a car pulling up and listened closely as the tires rattled on the stony road. seconds later he watched y/n walking down the stairs to the basement. she bowed before standing up straight like a soldier. jimin’s eyes wandered on her small figure, it looked deprived of food and care.

“you might want to take off your shirt, it’s tight and can tear due to strains,” he suggested.

y/n nodded on jimin’s suggestion and took off her shirt leaving her in a racer back hugging her body for dear life. she gently folded the shirt before keeping it away in a corner. jimin’s eyes wandered wildly at her arms, reading the marks – some new, some fading. y/n, naturally, felt insecure when his eyes didn’t leave the sight of her body for even once. jimin sensed the tension and looked away immediately. they both stood in silence.

“let’s just get started”

_“–– and that’s how it’s done”_

_y/n nodded as she watched every move of jimin’s with observant eyes. jimin noticed how her eyes had no glow, it had no shine to it. no special gaze, just two black orbs staring into an abyss._

_“okay, next is grabbing from behind”_

_jimin grabbed her from behind enveloping his arms around her. his lips; brushing slightly against her ear. his eyes had good access to her back. he noticed the long marks penetrating into her skin. his hand grazed over them making y/n flinch._

“who did these to you?”

“doesn’t matter,” y/n tried to look at him behind her but couldn’t. jimin’s soft breath prickled against the skin of her neck giving her light goosebumps.

“––you-uh.. think after all this i’ll be able to defend myself if-uh someone is trying to hurt me?”

jimin gazed at her before nodding a yes. he could sense the fire in her eyes, “of course, you just have to believe in yourself. and the first step to not let anyone hurt you is not giving them a chance. y/n you’re letting him hurt you, that’s how it is. you’re simply just letting him hurt you, letting him do whatever he wants to with your body.”

“but what if-uh.. they are behind me?”

“that’s how he wins against you i suppose? taking you from the back.”

y/n kept her left hand on her right arm nodding feebly to what jimin said. her fingertips brushed gently against the fading marks of the four fingers on her arm.

“do you even notice all these wounds by yourself? jesus h. christ, lady.”

_“–– it’s useless jimin-ssi, you’re just wasting your time —,“_

_jimin cut her off mid sentence, “no it’s not; you just need to remember the small things. Like for inflicting damage: you have to use your elbows, knees, and head.”_

_y/n sighed._

_“look, no matter your size, weight, or strength in relation to your opponent, you can defend yourself by strategically using your body and the simple law of physics.”_

_“i always knew taking humanities would do me no good,” y/n retorted making jimin chuckle softly._

_“y/n, don’t worry, you’ll learn eventually. let me show you another trick.”_

_y/n shook her head as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her, “no no. i’ve to go now, time’s up.”_

_“it won’t take more than 30 seconds. if the attacker is facing you, instead of going for the nose or neck you can serve a hit to the solar plexus, this can knock the wind out of him, and it’s about—,” jimin extended his hand and kept his hand on her ribs. he tapped on the area just below her breasts, in the very middle, “—here.”_

_y/n was captivated in his eyes for a while but her mind kept on thinking about jimin addressing the opponent as ‘him’ instead of ‘them’. but she didn’t dare break the eye contact for eyes had a certain look it. it was like his eyes had the answers to the entire universe, answer to everything she ever needed to know. maybe gazing at them for long enough might help her get some of the answers._

it was somewhere in the blink of an eye and a short breath when they heard the door opening and a man walking in. jimin immediately took his hand away as he noticed the said man raise an eyebrow. he cleared his throat before grabbing y/n’s arm harshly, pulling her out, “class is over. time to go y/n-ah.”

jimin watched silently as he dragged y/n out and pushed her into his car. he remembered how this was the second time he watched youngjin push her inside his car like that.

> **one week ago :**

jimin watched youngjin grabbing the girl sitting beside him and dragging her to the washroom.

youngjin pinned y/n against the mirror of the washroom. the edge of the basin threatened to penetrate her hips. youngjin forced her face against the mirror with his left hand as he unzipped his pants with his right. he lifted her dress ( _which was barely reaching her mid thighs_ ) up for better access. using his right knee he pushed her thighs apart. after taking out his cock he pushed himself inside her. a shaky groan left her lips. she couldn’t get herself to look at her own self in the mirror and trained her eyes strictly down on the marble of the basin. youngjin didn’t wait for y/n to get adjusted to his length as he started thrusting into her mercilessly. he slid in and out of her smoothly and didn’t stop for a breath.

he was done soon and he released his grip on her. y/n fell on her knees with a thump, her makeup ruined and draining down one cheek. her hair and dress, a mess. youngjin fixed his pants securely in their position before whipping out a cigarette and lighting it. he held the stub carefully between his lips as he fixed his hair with gentle strokes by his fingers. he fixed his tux one last time before walking out into the party.

y/n’s hand tried to straighten the strains on her dress. her other hand grabbing her hair in a ponytail before she twisted it forming a loop and pulling the end of her hair through the loop to form a proper bun. she just wanted to keep sitting there as her body gave up but she knew she was here to sit beside youngjin and smile at everyone like a doll. as much as she hated to admit it but it was better here than the four walls of youngjin’s big mansion where she was treated like a queen ( _by the servants only_ ). having gathered enough strength, she stood up fixing the straps of her heels one last time before walking out.

she bumped into a man. she couldn’t recognize his face, in all probability, he was just another man working for youngjin. she walked past him only to be pinned down on the wall. her head hit the wall and she could hear her bones rattling with the impact. she watched in horror as he hovered over her. crying for help was useless because she couldn’t possibly yell over the blasting music. her tries of escape pissed off the attacker. he punched her in the face to get her to stop, breaking her nose. she started bleeding through her broken nose and kept her hand on it to stop the blood flow. she was torn between stopping her blood flow and escaping from there. after a few desperate tries to nudge him away from her she felt his weight vanishing from her. he was yanked back. she saw youngjin and sighed in relieved. youngjin pushed the man aside and took his gun out shooting him immediately. his body fell on the ground with a thud. the music stopped and by now everyone was looking at them.

“whoever lays a finger on her, so much as looks at her will suffer the same end. she’s my girl,” youngjin hissed before grabbing his white handkerchief from his suit pocket and throwing it on Y/N’s face. she grabbed it and held it close to her nose hoping the bleeding would stop soon. it wasn’t the first time she had broken her nose.

“you’re pathetic! you can’t even protect yourself from others. just good for nothing,” he walked back to his spot dragging her, by her arm, with him. after settling down on the couch he noticed jimin and how jimin was watching everything observantly.

youngjin gestured jimin to come to him. jimin cursed under his breath before walking to him, “i’m seeing you for the first time, i think.”

“uh.. yes sir. i’m new, i joined two days back.”

youngjin nodded intently, “good, are you good in physical combat?”

“yes, sir. i’m uhh good enough.”

“good, you’ll teach self-defense to this piece of crying mess here.”

> **present day, continued :**

“you’ll be paid by your superior for this, so don’t worry about your time going to waste.”

jimin nodded, his eyes stuck to the black window, trying to look inside to make sure if y/n is okay but the car took off soon after youngjin got in.


	6. USED TO PLAY PRETEND ― KTH; (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ it’s almost the end of an era, end of another long tour. he’s finally back for the time being before indulging himself into more music making and songs and he really has missed you, a bit too much and is very, very impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : kim taehyung x female reader  
> genre : smut (pwp)  
> words : 2,639 words  
> reading time : 9 minutes.  
> warnings : dom!taehyung (he’s kinda aggressive too), sexting. slight voyeurism (he touches under the table in a room full of people), rough sex.

“please, tae,“ you whined in his ear in downright desperation; hinting your unrivaled need.

taehyung chuckled as he slid his fingers all the way in, pumping them sluggishly. barely even knuckle deep. he curled his fingers, brushing them against the sweet spot on your pounding wall, continuing in the anguishly slow pace. you bucked your hips closer to his hand, wishing he would go faster.

iI-if you’re not going to go faster,,,then at least use your cock…,” you spoke in between breaths.

* * *

_"shall we?” you looked at taehyung through the mirror, as you finished getting ready._

_hair; check! makeup; check! outfit; check! earrings; check! what could possibly go wrong?_

_“mhmm,” came his trailing-off-reply. he was flopped on the couch, slouched to the very end, dressed in a pair of washed ripped denim, white shirt topped with a black leather jacket and tanned suede timberlands. eyeing you down, watching your every move, how you brushed your index finger over your lips to evenly spread the chapstick. how you rubbed the perfume on your wrists. as quiet as a still river, so hushed – even in the silent room, his breathing couldn’t be heard._

_“tae?” you turned 90 degrees to face him. “shall we leave, babe?”_

_“you got me so hard babe, i don’t think i can. take care of this for me, why don’t you?”_

_“not funny tae. let’s go, please, if i’m late, they are going to eat me up alive.”_

_“i can do that you know.”_

_“do what?” you leaned down to fasten the belt of your wedges._

_“eat you up, nice and good, just the way you like,“ he croaked out with a lump forming at the back of his throat as he imagined you going down him._

_“tae, come please,” you cooed as you walked to him, trying to get him on his feet by tugging on his arm._

_taehyung stood up, his eyes had turned black. his pupils; dilated to the very brim of his lens, “baby please, i’ll be quick i promise.”_

_“i’ll leave you alone here, come please don’t make m–,” you were cut off by the sound coming from taehyung’s phone._

_he took it out, groaning; irritated. his phone flashed, ‘hobi hyung’. taehyung took a deep breath before picking up the phone, “yes, hyung?”_

_“aish, v, where are you? we all have reached and everyone’s asking about you and y/n. not doing something naughty, right?”_

_taehyung could hear his hyung chuckling from the other side as he let a sigh; a composed one. he just had to mention that, didn’t he?_

_“no, hyung. we are coming, don’t worry. we’ll be there right up!” taehyung replied trying to sound as cheerful as he could be. it was a small outing they all had planned, after coming from the tour for over three months. they were back and today the girls were free too, but taehyung had his mind wound up somewhere else._

_“see, even hobi oppa called! now come, please,” you said as you grabbed taehyung’s wrist before dragging him out of your room closing the door._

* * *

“you’re too excited,” you smirked, watching him unbuckle his jeans. taehyung pinned you against any hard surface he could find, nothing mattered at that moment, all he could see was you.

“shut the fuck up, see what you do to me?” he muttered, shoving your dress up and sitting you down on the table after sweeping the objects off the table with the swipe of his arm. you were beginning to get excited too, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer to you. you lightly placed your lips on his, but taehyung smashed his against yours. he forcefully put his tongue in your mouth, swirling it around your mouth intensely, he wanted to taste every inch of you tonight. you were wet as you spread your legs widely apart.

taehyung pushed your underwear to the side, slowly and carefully, the nail of his index finger touching your folds slightly. the slightest of touch and you let out a small whimper.

* * *

_“sorry guys we are a bit late,” you said as you seated yourself on an empty chair, which was at the very end of the oval table. taehyung followed and sat beside you, offering a swift smile to everyone._

_“look who is finally here!” commented y/f/n (jimin’s girl): who was sitting on your left beside jimin, only to be greeted with your slap on her arm._

_“dude, this is abuse.”_

_“animal abuse? you bet it is!” you replied sardonically._

_you heard jimin chuckling with his drink in his hand._

_“see even jimin agrees with me.”_

_“i know i’m a cute little kitten, you don’t need to tell me,” y/f/n replied._

_the comment filled the whole table with laughter._

_you were listening to namjoon talking about how seokjin would yell ‘ssak da bultaewora’ and the other boys would yell back 'bow wow wow’ in the middle of the night. you almost choked on your food laughing as you glanced at taehyung. your smile faded as you watched his expression, it was scary to even look at him, his face was so serious and emotionless, all you could see was the lust in his dilated eyes._

_you gulped down your food that you were chewing and turned your gaze back to namjoon, pretending to listen to him. taehyung kept his hand on your bare thigh, playing with the hem of your dress, pulling it up a bit. you didn’t mind and let him. but to your horror, his hand already made it’s way up to your underwear, brushing against your folds through the fabric of the underwear._

_you immediately straightened your posture and stuffed food in your mouth making sure no sound escaped from your lips._

_taehyung grew all the more frustrated seeing you still, he took out his phone and typed a text with his free hand._

_**[09/03, 20:03] tae :** i want to fuck the life out of you_

_you took out your phone as it vibrated. you opened the message and you would be lying if you say you weren’t flustered but you kept a perfectly straight face._

_**[09/03, 20:04] you :** okay_

_taehyung groaned to himself, irritated beyond limits._

_**[09/03, 20:04] tae :** multiple times_

_**[09/03, 20:05] you :** sounds good._

_taehyung took a deep breath and thought of another way out._

_**[09/03, 20:06] tae :** these underwear make your ass look so great_

_**[09/03, 20:07] tae :** so round and soft_

_you took a deep breath before replying_

_**[09/03, 20:07] you :** eh._

_**[09/03, 20:08] tae :** and that chapstick, i want to taste the flavor, wait it would taste better around my cock_

_your eyes went wide open._

_**[09/03, 20:08] you :** tae, you do realize we’re in public right? take. your. hand. off . there!_

_**[09/03, 20:09] tae :** but why babe? my fingers are molding great around your folds_

_taehyung texted as he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion around your folds._

_**[09/03, 20:09] you :** tae, stop!!_

_**[09/03, 20:10] tae :** stop what? rubbing you through your underwear? you’re dripping baby_

_**[09/03, 20:11] you:** no! No! NO!_

_**[09/03, 20:11] tae :** and i just have barely begun_

_**[09/03, 20:14] tae :** baby girl i can’t wait, i can’t wait to feel you all clenched up around my cock, my finger isn’t enough is it?_

_**[09/03, 20:15] you :** i’ll tell your hyungs tae!_

_taehyung let a chuckle before replying._

_**[09/03, 20:16] tae :** shush baby girl, don’t make much noise or the hyungs will know by themselves_

_you groaned seeing the reply._

_“something wrong?” y/f/n looked at you concerned._

_you gently shook your head._

_**[09/03, 20:17] tae :** i want to make you come with just my hand_

_**[09/03, 20:17] tae :** and then i’m going to eat you out till you scream_

_**[09/03, 20:17] tae :** then i’ll make you suck my fingers, suck them crystal clean, letting you know how you incredibly good you taste_

_**[09/03, 20:18] tae :** then i’ll fuck you till you’ll forget your own name_

_**[09/03, 20:19] tae :** hearing you scream_

_**[09/03, 20:19] tae :** hearing you moan_

_**[09/03, 20:19] tae :** i miss listening to you begging for it_

_**[09/03, 20:20] tae :** i just want you, around my cock, hard and tight_

_you watched the screen of the chat scrolling up, with all the new messages coming, vibrating each time. your throat going dry as you read each one of them._

_you pushed his hand away as you stood up, your legs shaking already._

_“i’ll be-be right back, i really need to take this call.”_

_everyone nodded as they went back to doing what they were doing._

_you glared at taehyung before walking away, after you passed the lobby from where the others’ couldn’t see you, you took your phone out and replied to taehyung,_

_**[09/03, 20:24] you :** come fuck me hard_

_**[09/03, 20:24] you :** daddy._

_taehyung was munching on his food quietly when his phone vibrated, smirking to himself he stood up excusing himself to the washroom._

_he came to you, grabbing you by your arm harshly and wandered about in the lobby trying to look for any place to just fuck you. he looked around carefully and his eyes landed on the 'staff only’ room, which is supposed to be locked, but wasn’t. he rushed you into the room, slamming the door shut and locking it securely before turning to you and attacking you with his lips on yours._

_you yanked him on top of you and kissed him, hard and messy and passionately. he sucked your tongue into his mouth. you bit his lip a little longer and harder than you usually do. your nails dug deep into his back, which you knew he liked. they were sharp, pointed at the tips._

_“i’m going to fuck you so hard,” he whispered._

_you grabbed his hand and placed it on your clit. he began to move his fingers in slow circles the way he knew you liked, then sped it up._

_“do you feel that?” he asked, “do you feel how bad i want you?” he groaned this time._

_“i want you to make me feel good –,” you managed to say, “– so good.”_

_you slid down on his dick and both of you gasped. he grabbed your breasts, big handful, squeezed them tight._

_then his hands were in your hair and he pulled, pulled and yanked so tightly that if you were a girl with thinner, less-resilient hair, you would be afraid. but you were not, and you fucking loved it. you arched your back underneath him and your mouths met again._

_he got hold of your bottom lip and he bit it – hard. really hard. you dragged your nails even deeper up and down his back, trying to leave big red marks for him to wince over in the next day._

_“make me feel good,“ you whispered this time._

* * *

he lost control and consumed your whole mouth with his. you could feel how hard he was.

you were really wet, wanting him to shove inside you and make you feel good. you wanted it furiously.

“stand up,” he commanded you.

“get up,” he yanked off your underwear and shoved you face down on the table, putting the tip of his dick against your folds, inserting as slow as possible. he pulled his cock out almost completely earning a frown from you, before pushing it back inside. taehyung continued to do that for about three minutes straight until he couldn’t take it anymore. it was getting physically painful for him as well. you moaned uncontrollably already, only pushing him to go further.

he thrust inside you, every inch of his big, hard dick slipping in and out. he took another yank of your hair making you yelp. he was thrusting fast, hard, his breath came in big ragged gasps. you tilted your ass up and brought your legs together so your clit felt tighter. he turned your face towards – his lips crashed against yours, giving you sloppy, wet kisses. taehyung groaned against your lips and turned you so you were facing up. he picked up your leg to gain better entrance inside of you and spreading you as much as possible.

“shit, shit,“ you gasped, trying to help him hold up your thigh. he began to move at a steady pace. you reached for him, digging you fingers anywhere they could touch, scratching.

“grab my balls,” he instructed, and you did as told, reaching out to his balls and cupping them firmly in your palm.

“uh huh, baby, just like that,“ came his moan.

“tae…,” you whined and he moaned along. he leaned himself into you more, biting your shoulder as his thrusts grew quicker. you bucked your hips every time he slammed back into you, making you get closer to finishing.

while he picked up speed again, you had to steady yourself by holding onto his shoulders tightly. both of taehyung’s hands held your thighs, one of them lightly caressing against your skin.

“f-fuck…,“ he stopped biting your skin and burrowed his head into the crook of your neck.

you wrapped your legs around taehyung, allowing him to slide his hands on your still dressed torso. he pushed your dress up, ending up taking it off completely.

“are you getting close?” he inquired in a wound up voice, and you nodded.

taehyung moved to a different spot inside of you, making you gape in pleasure. moaning again, you felt taehyung trailing kisses up your jaw marking his way all the way up to your mouth.

“i-,” you gasped against his lips, and he pressed you harder into the kiss. he knew you were almost done. taehyung moved at such an irregular pace that you knew he was close too.

your uncontrollable moans filled the room, and he pulled his face away from you, leaning his head down, biting on your breast, nipping at your pink hard bud.

you cursed loudly closing your eyes. taehyung inserted his finger deep in, fucking you simultaneously.

“yeah, right there! oh my god kim taehyung!” you cried out as taehyung inserted two more fingers, pushing them in and out of you like his cock and making you come all over his tight cock.

he slowed down, fingering you faster before he picked up his pace again chasing his high.

you felt his orgasm ripple through you from your lips to your toes. you guys stayed like that for a minute, his hands still holding your ass, until your breathing went back to normal.

“it’s ruined now,“ you spoke up as you dressed up again.

“what is, baby?” taehyung looked at you affectionately, buckling his belt. his serious persona long gone as soon as he came out.

“the dress. it’s wrinkled now, if anyone notices how will i explain this?”

he came to you, swinging his arms around your waist, softly.

“you’re worrying about that? i wonder how you’re going to explain all these marks babe, good luck,” he said as he pressed a soft peck against your temple before leaving the room and joining the others again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first piece of smut i ever wrote wow. i’d like a cup of death with extra cream and two sugars please, thank you. i’m so embarassed and shgfkfrsdgh


	7. TROUBLEMAKER ― KTH; (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ what started with him wanting to try some toys on you, turned to anal sex in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : kim taehyung x female reader  
> genre : smut (filth), pwp  
> words : 2.343 words  
> reading time : 8 minutes.  
> warnings : dom!taehyung, sex toys (vibrator, dildo), anal sex, dirty talking, overstimulation, multiple orgasms (f)

“y/n, please..,” he whined near your ears like a buzz for the nth number of time.

“i don’t understand why you want it,” came your cocky reply.

“yes.” he said quickly. “i just wanna try it.”

“alright i guess.”

he cheered as you sighed, “i’ll get them tomorrow,“ he grinned rejoicing.

you kissed him and went across the hall to brush your teeth.

while you were brushing your teeth there, taehyung was trying to control in his excitement, feeling happy that you finally agreed to the sex toys, legit dabbing around the bathroom. you rinsed your mouth and walked out to find a taehyung dabbing. taehyung noticed you and froze embarrassed mid-dab and shook his head laughing at his own self. you just shook your head chuckling as you hopped on the bed snuggling into the pillows.

“goodnight tae,” your voice came muffled as you were talking with your face hidden in the pillow.

he placed soft kisses on your neck. “night, love.”

the clock read 2:17 am when you stirred in your sleep and immediately knew something was wrong. the room was heavily curtained and incessantly dark. you couldn’t move your hands or feet. you noticed that you also had no clothes on and were suddenly aware of the cold silk sheets fluttering against your bare body.

craning your neck to every side, you called out for taehyung but heard no sound besides your own breathing, which, at the moment had become rough and jagged.

you kept looking around yourself; part scared, part trying to get a grasp as to what was happening. you cursed under your breath promising to yourself to make taehyung pay for this. you nod your head with a, ‘ _oh, the game is so on._ ’

your head snapped suddenly as you heard the television in the room being switched on. some stupid korean teleshopping show was playing. the light coming from the television screen revealed where taehyung was sitting, at the corner with his face towards the television screen, on a chair with a leg on top of the other.

you found yourself admiring his back profile as you asked yourself why everything about him was so breathtakingly perfect? wait, back to the point y/n, you’re supposed to make him pay for this.

you noticed how taehyung was holding something in his hand, he bent down to where the video player was kept. he gently tapped at a switch and the disc tray came out on which he placed a cd carefully, pushing it in.

the screen went black redirecting to the cd. susurrate from the cd filled the room. the screen flashed up, making you twitch your eyes a few times because of all the brightness all at once. you blinked a few times adjusting to the flashing screen, and as you achieved a clear vision you noticed it was an erotic movie.

“tae, you gotta be kidding me!” you muttered under your breath.

you watched quietly as a girl and a guy started getting naughty with each other. the guy was fingering her, making her feel great about her womanhood. you listened closely to the girl’s low groans and the sly smirk forming on the guy’s lips as he touched her satisfactorily. before you could fathom it all, you could feel yourself getting moist at the sight and tried to rub your legs together. however, sadly, you failed to do so, because your legs were tied to the opposite posts of the bed.

“y/n you’re a dirty, dirty girl,” finally came taehyung’s invincible voice which never failed to turn your blood ice cold.

“you made me wait so long to use these pretty toys on you and now you are getting turned on by this dirty film. oh my, what a dirty dirty girl indeed,” he stood up suddenly and you noted how he was only in his briefs. you could even see a very large bulge in his dark underwear as he walked over to you and your cheeks rose to a blush pink.

taehyung found the situation amusing as he let a small chuckle, “are you suddenly shy seeing me in my underwear?”

“no, i.. uh-” you seemed to have lost your voice as you bit your lip.

“well, i don’t care, you made me wait a little too long,” the buzzing noise was louder and so were the moans and groans from the television, “but look! finally, you couldn’t resist it anymore.”

you felt a coarse quavering through you as a ball was placed on your core sending you into a series of shuddering. you moaned loudly throwing your head back. the vibrator was on high mode, stimulating nerves in the deeper regions of the vagina. you rolled your hips trying to get more, but you were getting nowhere. trying to think of more ways to get free but the sensation of your clit took over, it was as if you could see all your thoughts being powerfully pushed back to make room for your orgasms. you stopped resisting the feeling now and just let it go.

just when you were finally getting at your frequency to achieve your high, taehyung turned it off. the vibrator was barely moving now. your shudders stopped when taehyung’s fingers reached your heat and he inserted two digits inside of you. maybe he was finally going to touch you. but after lubricating around your clit a few times he withdrew his hands and you started to get angry, but were met with an equally unpredictable culmination; he shoved something deep _inside_ of you.

the dildo moved and vibrated inside of you, making you realize how your clit was getting big and swollen and red.

“nah ah ah, don’t you dare cum y/n, or this will all be over and you will sleep naked and unsatisfied,” he hissed.

at that point, you couldn’t give two shits about what taehyung said because your mind was concentrated elsewhere. you failed to explain what was happening to your body, it was as if your whole being was centered on your clit, but it was too powerful for your clit so your clit decided to share that sensation with the rest of your body. 

the moans from the television grew, and you knew that the girl had reached her high. you felt jealous of her, because here you were, all tied up, holding onto every ounce of your being, compelling your body anyhow to not give in.

taehyung was watching you the entire time, he took a final look, plugged in the vibrator and walked out quietly.

your face had turned red. you could feel the veins in your neck threatening to tear up at any moment as you held on for dear life. taehyung wasn’t coming and that made you impatient beyond limits so you started to tug at the handcuffs to look where taehyung had gone. the handcuffs; new metal and sleek, didn’t mind scratching your delicate wrists.

“tae!” you moaned loudly finally giving in.

they were in a hotel room, the members, were, in the very adjacent rooms. but nothing could stop you tonight, “hh god! oh, TAE! yes! oh god just like that!” you knew taehyung would emerge out pretty soon. he loved hearing his name while you were being pleasured. it was giving you some relief too; the way the vibrator relaxed you body and led you into an almost trance like state where you didn’t have to worry about anything and where everything just felt blissful was a revelation that there could be feelings like this that lasted for a long time. you couldn’t seem to understand which ’ _entity_ ’ of which religion was in charge anymore.

“tae, I CAN’T!! CAN’T YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID I CAN’T, PLEASE!!”

he came back into the room, his briefs were off, showing you his ever so gracious manhood.

“cum.” 

and with that one word, you just let it all go. your back, arched, as you released; all you could do was clench your eyes shut and push with your hips to lift your ass off the bed, somehow trying to be closer to the vibrator that was already shoved roughly right up against your skin. you let out a loud groan, as if letting the whole world know.

taehyung became awfully silent as he took out the ’ _pretty_ ’ toy, “so a toy is more pleasurable to you now more than me, huh?”

when you came down from your high, you looked at taehyung once before his mouth latched onto your wet core. you moaned over and over again as he took you closer to that point again. you had moaned or screamed, or restrained yourself from making any noise before, but this orgasm was so utterly intense that it took all the noise right out of your mouth. he cocked his head to the side, curved his tongue and licked up your entire slit. you gently started rocking your hips against his face, in a rhythmic way and he held your thighs tightly from both the sides restraining you from moving at all.

when you came this time, taehyung nibbled on your clit, biting here and there.

“punishment time,” he looked at you, dead in the eye, with his low deep grunted voice. you could feel your core tightening at the thought. he retrieved his tie which he wore to the photo shoot earlier today and tightly secured it around your eyes.

he untied the ropes on your legs, you were too tired to even move but he wasn’t done yet. he quickly flipped you, so now you were on your stomach and he tugged on your tummy so now she were sitting on all fours. your knees shaking badly failing to hold your weight.

he sat on his knees in front of your round ass, keeping his hand on your buttcheeks. caressing them lightly, “ten would be enough, right?”

“huh?” you asked confused.

“yeah, ten would be enough i think. here, count with me darling,” before you could reply he slapped your butt.

_smack_

“count, come on,” he placed his hand on your buttcheeks again.

“one..”

“good girl, keep counting,” he slapped the same area repeatedly as he counted under his own breath.

_smack smack smack smack_

“t-two.. ah th-three… fou-four… oh my god fffive…. i cant.. six!” you yelled as you hung your head low, feeling your clit releasing your juice all over your inner thighs.

“oh, yes baby girl you can,” he murmured as he continued with his spanking.

“seven… oh dear e-eight! okay two mor– nine.. te–ten!” you let a sigh of relief and felt your heart vibrating inside your rib cage, vibrating with more ferocity than a nokia 3310.

before you could finish taking a few deep breaths taehyung already had inserted a digit in your other hole after gathering some wetness from your core onto that digit, which took you by utter surprise. _was he out of his mind?_

you were immediately filled with feels down the pits of your stomach but pain as well. taehyung used your juices from the clit, lining them towards the other hole, properly lubricating it around. his fingers eased in and out of you smoothly. 

“tae stop,” you said when he entered you from behind, your ass stretching to what felt the final degree. truth be told, you didn’t want him to stop at all. to your luck, taehyung paid no ear to you and kept thrusting more deep each time. you could feel his member, deep, very deep, with his balls banging against you. you could feel his hot breath against your neck as he pressed his dick more deep, feeling the pressure of your inner walls swelling up. he was forcing his length’s head up into your insides as far as it went. you were 100% sure your screams could be heard around the entire hotel lobby. he began to pound you firmly, your hair twisted in his hand - his other hand, smacking your buttcheeks again, making your inner walls tighten more and more around his hard and thick member. your breasts piercingly swinging like a pendulum as he banged you faster.

you had lost all control and joyously moaned, “fuck me harder, make use of your cuntbitch.”

his body was shaking now, with all the feelings building up. you could feel his orgasm nearing through you from your lips to your toes. it was like this animalism, this pure need for the sensations. he pulled out rubbing his shaft up and down before smearing your butt with his fluid all over the place. that, orgasm after orgasm, so intense that you thought you would kick a hole through the wall, so intense that you had to alter your position and curl up on your side. you had come before, sure, but never in a way that made your thighs shake and tremble, never in a way that made you feel like you could die at that very moment and be totally content with it. you lied in the afterglow of three consecutive orgasms.

and you went through all those emotions still _blindfolded_.

after pacing his breaths, he unlocked the cuffs, your hands fell beside you, numb, refusing to even twitch.

he laid beside you, took your hands in his and repeatedly kissed the wrists softly, “baby, i’m so so sorry, i was too hard on you.”

you kept quiet for a while before you opened your eyes and looked him straight in the eye, “i loved it.”

you watched a smirk appearing on his face, “then get ready for another round,” he said as he smacked your butt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was to get back at a friend i swear.


	8. DUSK TILL DAWN ― JJK; (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ he is your therapist. ever heard of the “never fall for your patient”? it’s highly unprofessional but he was just trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: jeon jeongguk x female reader  
> words: 3,736  
> genre: fluff, angst  
> warnings: mentions of domestic violence, mild cursing

_kaʊns(ə)lə/ noun: a person trained to give guidance on personal or psychological problems._

* * *

“drinking since when?” clinical psychologist dr. jeon jeongguk looked at her scribbling something in his notebook as he spoke.

“how did you..?” y/n started, trying to look at him straight in the face, the sunlight poking her eyes from the window behind him.

“darling, i’m not sitting in this chair for nothing,” he said fixing his glasses over the bridge of his nose hiding that innocent face of his. he had deep chocolate brown eyes, sun-kissed skin which looked like porcelain, his soft pale pink lips brushing against each other as he spoke. His sculpted nose, and small eyes, but oddly expressive.

“y/n?” he read out her name from the papers in front of him.

“is there anything particular you want to start talking about?”

“yeah, and no,“ she said turning her gaze.

“alright, any recent events which might have pushed you to the edge?”

y/n couldn’t help but love the way he talked, gentle but with a hint of sternness.

_my mum getting whipped by my alcoholic dad, my mum standing on the podium, dancing in front of drunk pervert men….that little yellow frock my mum got me on my birthday from the money she saved up….i clutched hard at it as i saw him beating her….i cried, my eyes, red, i screamed._

it all flashed in front of her eyes as she shook her head, “no doctor, absolutely nothing.” she looked at him drained of all the emotions.

“i know you’re hiding something, you can tell me. i’m here to listen only, no judging,” he patted her hand lightly. she took it away immediately.

okay, back to him, so he has black hair, swiped to a side, not completely swiped but to some extent, yes. _his hair vaguely reminded her of justin beiber, ‘baby, baby, baby oh i thought you’d always be mine’ mike sang on his knees as she chuckled with tears in her eyes. (so cheesy’ she had thought) it was the song he sang to her the day before he cheated on her with her own cousin in her own damn bed. y/n_ chuckled remembering what a fool she was.

“yes? is there something?” jeongguk, looked at her, clasping his hands which were propped up on his elbows with a slight smile.

“yes, i was wondering where are you from, doc?”

“we are here to talk about you y/n, but i’m from south korea. if that isn’t evident enough, why?”

“nothing, i knew you were asian. i was just wondering where.”

“okay okay, good, now, can we talk about you?”

“there’s nothing to talk about, to be honest, i’m just a normal undergrad student, got in touch with some bad influence, they got me into alcohol and now alcohol got me,” she shrugged.

it’s way more than that, i know it very well but you’re not ready to disclose it yet, that’s understandable. we can talk about anything that pleases you,“ he said leaning back on his chair comfortably as if she was going to give a speech.

as if she doesn’t has anything else to do in her life, oh wait actually she doesn’t! she already failed her a.p program, and got a supplementary exam two weeks later. if she fails that then she’ll be out of the a.p program for the entire course.

“go on,” he brought her back from her train of thoughts.

“i think there is this alternative universe, where there are humans, advanced, maybe they live without oxygen, or have some other morphological superiority but are better than us, and are advanced than us in terms of technology as well!”

she heard him chuckling softly, taking off his glasses, she noticed how his eyes became so small, it was rather cute, to be honest, and the way his mouth molded into his whole face, his facial muscles strained at the right edges to give him that perfect smile.

“you really want to waste your mother’s money like this?”

“no, i’m telling you, they are very advanced –,” she continued as he looked at her bemused. “– by the time we discovered how to go to space, they already had invaded the moon and every other planet! NASA even caught this sound wave in their supersonic radar which sounded like a cry of some kind, but it never came in front of the public to reduce speculations, why are they so advanced? i feel like they’re constantly watching me, every move i make, every step i take, every breath i let, i feel like someone is watching me, it’s like a shadow behind me, always there behind me,“ she hugged herself feeling cold, as she watched him losing his smile and now he looked concerned.

“since when?”

“i don’t know, few months i guess, it’s like every time i look back, someone hides away in the darkness of this world, it feels like the world wants to engulf me in its depths of inhumanity. i don’t want to go, please,” she pleaded as she felt her sanity slipping away, she didn’t even knew what she was talking about anymore.

she felt numb, drained of all the emotions, but all she knew was, she won’t let them take her away to that darkness. no, she won’t.

“hey, it’s okay? firstly, you can trust me, i’m not going to hurt you in any possible way ever, and i won’t let anyone take you away, cross my heart,“ he said looking her in the eyes, he nodded slightly as she felt his reassurance overwhelming her heart.

she missed this, no one had talked to her like that for ages. she broke down, covering her face with her hands as she decided to let it all go.

he got some tissues and handed them to her as he came over to her side rubbing her back gently but carefully.

“i promise it’ll be okay again, i’ll help you through it all. And i won’t let them take you away anywhere, you’ll be right here, with me, with your mother and your friends.”

“don’t promise me something you won’t be able to keep. please, don’t.”

“believe me, i will make it happen, i’ll make it right, for you and only you. let’s start by taking a few deep breaths.”

she closed her eyes taking deep breaths still not believing him, she wanted to but it was just so hard.

he went back to his seat as he offered her a glass of water. she drank a bit from it, feeling more humane now.

“i’m a good girl i promise, but..but these people and these demons, they make me lose my sanity, i just can’t anymore, i’m tired, i want to sleep, but nobody will let me, everyone is just so bothered about them and their little world and their stupid fucking problems, please make it all go away,” she said grabbing her head, it had started hurting badly now.

“it’s okay its okay, you’ve got it, all you need is a little trust on yourself, you don’t need anyone to make you feel better. all you need is yourself to feel good about yourself.”

“and there’s nothing to feel good about.”

“yes, there is. i’ve read the file your mother sent to me, an a+ student, first class in every grade, an advanced undergraduate student on physics, an a.p program holder, you even have a monthly stipend, whoa that’s a lot and something to be really proud about and to feel good about yourself, now isn’t it?”

“i’m not a kid,“ she said from her gritted teeth enduring that horrible headache. those grades meant nothing to her, not anymore.

“yes, everyone knows that, and everyone expects you to act as an adult too, and i know its hard, but you’re giving up, now that’s something not acceptable in the society. i tell you what, the society will criticize you at every single step of your life, at every stage, every phase you go through, they’ll try to break you into pieces, and once they achieve that, they’ll rejoice and then move on to criticize you on breaking down, driving you into madness as you start losing your sanity and start feeling like taking away your life, once you hang yourself, which being the most preferred one. i know what you’re thinking and yes you’re correct, it’s overrated. so after you’re done taking your life, they will move onto the next person to criticize, you’ll be forever forgotten, only existing in the registers and official papers of the country, which will soon be at the bottom as more and more and more papers pile over on it, you want that?” he ended his speech by offering her an aspirin.

she groaned, “dude, you didn’t have to be so dramatic about it!” she snatched the pill from his hand and gulped it down with the water hearing him chuckle. she already was in love with that sound, his soft laugh, it sounded music to her brain, to her heart and she hated it all.

“better now?”

“yes, and leaving. i have a class.”

“with alcohol?”

“no, dad. with a teacher, for my exam.”

“i’d like to trust you on that.”

“yep, good for you,” she collected her backpack and left immediately.

she was actually going to bunk the classes and go for a round of shots, but she felt less burdened today, no, don’t credit that doc yet, he was way too cliche.

she attended the classes and actually understood what the teacher said after so much time, she felt productive and studied a bit, half an hour it was, maybe. she got bored so fast and just laid down on the bed, thinking and thinking and thinking about this stupid world, the afterlife, this life, her future, her past, her mum, and jeongguk’s lips, wait no, her mum, yes her mum, she has to go visit her once. she mentioned she was sick these days.

> **_three weeks later_ **

y/n got to know her mum had cancer, but she had promised her that it’s curable and she’s under treatment. she wouldn’t even tell y/n what type of cancer it was, neither would she let her see the reports. but she promised she’ll be fine, and y/n trusted her more than anyone in this world so she decided to let it slip and just be there for her at this time.

it was again her time of the week to visit dr. jeon, sounds like a period? yes, that’s what he is, actually period is better! the line for it goes like ‘ _time of the month_ ’ but for jeongguk it’s every other day.

it was probably her hundredth session with him, he already knew too much, he just had this stupid spell on her which made her blurt out stuff. she blamed his korean genes to be very honest. wait, now that she thinks of it, he knows too much, she might have to kill him soon. sad, he has such a pretty face.

she walked in his room chuckling at that thought, his sexy receptionist, who, apparently loved to show off her milky white legs, informed Y/N that he was out and would be coming in just a few minutes.

she sat down in his chair, she liked how it felt, the covers of the chair smelt of him. she put one leg over the other like he does and kept her hands on the arms of the chair. (she kinda was planning to steal it someday soon)

she wanted to talk to him so bad, she got an ‘a’ in her supplementary test and restored her place back in the a.p class. she actually was happy and just wanted to blabber shit to him. she waited quietly watching the clock ticking, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

two hours passed and he still didn’t show up. y/n felt like breaking everything in his clinic. she rushed out pissed and heard the receptionist yelling that he’s on his way. well, guess he can go fuck himself with a cactus and she would still fail to give a fuck. she was so pissed, she decided to pay her mum a visit, only she could calm her down now.

y/n unlocked the door hastily, scratching the area around the lock with the key twice, she felt drunk without even drinking, anger, her worst vice.

she walked in, “mum?”

no one replied, the house felt dead, not a sound coming from anywhere. was she sleeping?

y/n jogged up and walked past her room to her mum’s room.

“hey mum, i’m sorry to drop in without inform—,” y/n stopped as she saw her. she was laying, her eyes had gone paler than the color white as she stared at the ceiling pointless. y/n walked towards her scared to death. y/n extended her shaking hand beneath her nose to feel her breath, she felt no air being breathed out on her hand, she touched her neck, it was dead cold, nothing, it wasn’t beating.

y/n stepped back, stepped forward again and shook her violently, “mum, wake up, please!!” she screamed at her face as her face turned more pale, tears streaming down her cheeks.

y/n got up immediately running out, she must have tripped down the stairs, her left arm was paining, she doesn’t really remember. even that pain stopped and she just felt numb as she walked out leaving the door ajar.

she reached for her phone in her pocket and dropped it on the pavement. she picked it back up, her vision had gone blur because of all the tears. she dialed 911 sloppily and told them about her mother. she gave them the address and ended the call before they said anything. her phone must have dropped from her hands again, but she kept walking, down the darkest of alleys, falling against the walls.

her legs had gone numb, she slid down the wall crying as she felt her brain threatening to burst open. she screamed at the top of her lungs, her hands were shaking, so were her legs.

y/n doesn’t recall what the time was, it seemed like the dawn, the sun was rising. she looked around, it was empty like all the people in california had died but she still wasn’t bothered with the thought. she got up stumbling as she left for her college.

> **two months later ~**

y/n freshened up before leaving for her classes. she looked normal except for the bags under her eyes, her stomach was gnawing in hunger. but her posture and stature said otherwise. she hadn’t met dr. jeon since that day and avoided all his calls too.

it was the third period she guessed when she heard some students talking.

“her mom is such a slut! my friend saw her once in a club dancing, stripping!” they chuckled.

y/n clenched her fists as she walked to her, “bitch, better weigh your words before speaking,” she punched her in the face.

the girl cried bleeding from her nose asy/n pulled her by her hair on to the floor and started beating her up.

the next thing Y/N knew, she was in dean’s office.

he looked at her, he didn’t even say a word.

“something you want to say, sir? i am not going to apologize for anything,“ y/n asked but he shook his head and kept his silence.

she groaned as she waited.

the door opened and jeongguk entered. what in seven hells was he doing here now?

“why is he here?”

“i don’t know, you tell me, two days ago all of you were given a form to submit and you gave his number as your emergency contact”

“seriously? must have been a blunder then.”

“y/n, i heard about your mum an–”

“don’t doc,” she cut him off mid-sentence.

“no, you’ve to listen.”

“i don’t want to.”

“sir, can I take her now please?“ jeongguk looked at the dean for permission.

“yes, sure doctor.”

“i’m not going with you!” y/n retorted.

“yes, you are, lady.”

he had to legit drag her out.

“jeon jeongguk, don’t!! i don’t want to talk about anything.”

“you don’t have to, you will just listen quietly.”

“i don’t want to, you’re dramatic as fuck, you know that right?”

“stop being sarcastic for fuck’s sake! your mum is dead, do you even realize?”

“shut the fuck up.”

“make me,” he breathed out pushing her into the car harshly as he slammed the door shut.

“son of a..,” she murmured shifting in her seat.

he started driving quietly.

she closed her eyes, “it’s all my fault you know.”

“y/n, you know it’s not. you need to know that first.”

“no, it is, it really is, i killed her.”

he pulled the car over and looked at her, “its everything but your fault, darling. you had nothing to do with it!”

she looked at him, still scared of everything as tears threatened to fall.

“you didn’t do anything, i don’t know about this world, all i know is, you loved your mother dearly and you never did anything to hurt her.”

she couldn’t stop herself anymore and hugged him crying for her dear life. a part of her brain scolded her for being dramatic but when she felt his arms wrapping around her slowly, it stopped and everything turned silent.

jeongguk hugged her tight as she cried on his shoulder, he hated to see her like that, such a beautiful girl with a heart of gold deserved better. She was such a small little ball of fur, scared of everything around her but always showed herself as the alpha female, but deep down all she wanted was a little rest, to restore her life back, to do better, she wanted to do better but failed to do so. he wishes to make her life better in any possible way.

wrapping his arms around her waist he rubbed her back gently, she was shivering, still crying. he felt guilty because down the line, he was responsible too. he didn’t make it on time the day she came for her session last time. he loved her embrace, her touch, it was addicting. he was drawn towards her but he tried to keep to himself.

suddenly she stopped crying and pulled back immediately, she was so close to his face, he couldn’t stop but lean in caressing her cheek. she seemed to freeze as he leaned in to touch her lips with his, just for once. she started breathing heavily as she closed her eyes. jeongguk pecked her softly before she stormed out the car. he sighed and decided to let her go, she deserved the lone time.

he left for his place after making sure she walked in through her hostel gates.

> **_two days later_ **

it’s had been two days and y/n hadn’t called jeongguk yet. he was getting worried now. she didn’t even leave a message. correction, he was worried to shit. he called in her university but they said she wasn’t in the hostel or was attending her classes.

he rammed through all his records and finally got her file, he noted down the address and got in his car immediately.

“8263 n. 2nd st. fresno,“ he read out to his iphone.

siri assisted him through the way. finally, he was there.

he got down as he straightened his perfectly pressed shirt once, tugged it in properly (though it already was tugged to the very brim) like he was going in for an interview. he walked up to her door and rang the bell. no answer. he rang again, heard some shuffling as a hungover y/n, opened the door.

he walked in as she seemed to back away from seeing him.

“you drank again?”

“what’s it to you?”

“what’s it to me? what’s it to…, what the hell y/n!” jeongguk’s yell could be heard resounding through the empty walls, he pinned her to the wall, she groaned as her head hit the wall.

“geez, what the hell doc, go home, its late.”

“oh now you care so much about me, didn’t think about me when you were busy getting wasted,” he tried to curb the sound of his voice but only heard his voice echoing. it was eerily empty and cold.

“whoa, what the fuck! stop yelling, i can hear you dumbass.”

“oh you can, now can you?” he shot glares at her.

she kept her hands on his chest.

“how dare you hurt yourself lik–” jeongguk started but she shut him up with her lips on his.

before he could realize, they were already on the couch, with her on his lap as he rubbed on her waist.

she took off her top as he watched her quietly. she pushed him down as she unbuttoned his shirt.

“are you su–.“ jeongguk started, again and again, she cut him off, she kept her hand on his mouth.

“shush,” she shook her head. “make me feel good doc.”

he watched as she leaned but instead of kissing him, she just laid her head on his chest.

he glanced up at the watch on the wall, it read 20:09, he glanced back at Y/N, deep in sleep with her head on his chest, still naked, her face was glowing. he pulled his jacket more on her as he kissed her forehead lingering for a few moments.

maybe, maybe when she wakes up, she’ll finally embrace the truth and mourn her mother.


	9. WONDERWALL ― JJK; (BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ you start working as the cashier of a small cafe where jeon sir jeongguk is the barista, he’s cute but you’re nervous and he’s shy too. what should we do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : barista!jeon jeongguk x dyscalculia!female reader  
> genre : fluff  
> words : 4,127  
> reading time : 15 minutes

your first day at the cafe, you had just started working as a cashier, can only be described by one word. that word being : disastrous. turns out the barista working there is hot A S FU C K. i mean if you knew you’d be witness to such a distraction the entire day, you’d not have up signed for the job maybe ( _yeah you would’ve_ ). you applied for a job as a waitress but they needed a new cashier.

“my bro will you be a cashier?”

“sure my bro, i need money bro”

you weren’t even in university but your family wasn’t that well off. a part time job beside school didn’t seem that improbable. but there was one other problem other than the hot barista. you’d dyscalculia and it’s safe to say that you weren’t that great at math. scratch that, you were horrible at it and you’d landed yourself a job as a cashier. way to go, y/n. 

you didn’t even take math in high school, like the moment you could drop that awful subject, you dropped it hard and never looked back. and now you found yourself sitting in front of the cash counter. 

but hey there are calculators, you won’t have to do the math just punch in the figures. you gave yourself an assuring nod, ‘ _get your shit together y/n, all you’ve to do is smile and input numbers in the computer.’_

oh and that wasn’t even the part that gave you the headache, but rather it was what came after that. after the billing when you’re supposed to hand the customer their change back. 

* * *

> **first day :**

after school you directly headed over for the cafe, first day of the job and you were looking like a train-wreck. so you made sure to fix your hair and uniform a bit in the staff washroom before heading to the cash counter. you saw the owner and bowed smiling and greeted him. he greeted you back and showed you the change drawers. as he left, you took off your backpack and kept it near your stool. sitting on the stool, you took a good look around; directly in front you was was the door to the kitchen and beside that there was the cafe counter where two baristas were working, customers were sitting in front of them in the sitting area having their coffees and pastries. _wait a second_ , you took a second look at one of the baristas and just stopped and let a breath. a guy, who didn’t look much older than you, wearing a white shirt and black skinny jeans and his apron on top, a rosy smile plastered on his face as he handed coffee to the customers. his rosy cheeks lifted up every time he smiled, his bunny teeth completing his angel like appearance. that, absolutely took your breath away. he, was breathtaking and the fact that you’re literally sitting in front of him with your open and left ajar made you shake your head and sit properly.

since the cafe was on the quieter side of seoul, it wasn’t overcrowded, the amount of customers were just which meant less work for you. taking out your notebook and pencil from your bag, you started working on your homework when suddenly a couple walked towards. you realized they were coming to you only so you stood up and greeted them warmly. the guy started naming the items from off the menu hung behind your counter.

“sir, i’m new here so can you slow down a bit, i’m not aware of all the prices,” you offered a nervous smile but he was understanding enough and nodded smiling at you.

“thank you!” you chirped happy and looked back and started inputting the order prices along with their names one by one in the computer but it took you more time than you wanted it to. you could feel the customers’ frustration as they’d to wait so much and that resulted in there being a queue behind them.

you kept calm and looked at him after you finished totaling them, “cash or credit card?”

“credit card,” he took out his wallet and handed you his card.

you typed in the card payment command in the computer and swiped the card before offering the machine to him so that he could put in the pin number. finally, after the cash was credited from his account the computer generated the cafe bill and the credit bill. stumbling for the stapler, which you dropped twice, you stapled the bills together and handed it to him smiling. your smile faltered a bit when you saw the look on their faces, they clearly weren’t satisfied with your service and walked to the cafe counter immediately after collecting the bill.

although it did dishearten you but there was no time for that, there were more customers in the queue in front of you.

you repeated the same process with the next customer, took your time but when she said she’s going to pay in cash, that surely meant extra math. you inputted the cash amount she handed it to you and the computer displayed you’d to give her back $5.75. pulling out the cash drawer, you grabbed five dollars ( _counting them twice_ ) and handed it to her before grabbing the coins which took more time and you were confused between counting the dimes and nickles and cents. eventually you handed them to her and she returned two extra coins back to you. 

“i’m sorry,” you smiled handing her the bill, “please have a nice day!” you said eagerly but she walked away before you finished.

the rest of the day went pretty much the same, it took you hella time to get the orders right and prices of each item along with it. when the customers paid via card, that was easier but the cash transactions took more time and by the end of the day you were too frustrated with yourself that the thought of the cute barista working right in front of you had completely slipped from your mind.

as the shop closed you collected your bag and walked out, too occupied in your mind to think straight and crashed into someone. 

your bag on the floor, you on the floor and that someone also on the floor in front of you. muttering your sorrys you sat on your knees and started collecting your boys. jeongguk crouched and helped you with gathering the books.

“hey, i’m sorry. i wasn’t paying attention,” jeongguk started.

“yeah please, i wasn’t looking either.” you said looking up at him and just stopped again like you did when you first saw him. the cute barista was right in front of your face, you could even make out his mole right below his lower lip. you let out a shallow breath as if it was overdue since a long time.

“something wrong?” jeongguk let out a breathy chuckle as you kept staring at him, “is there something on my face?” he touched his jaw.

“oh my god, no! i’m so sorry,” flustered you stood up wearing your bag and headed for the door again.

“hey i didn’t catch your name, i’m jeongguk.”

you stopped in your steps and looked back, “hi, i’m y/n,”

“i hope you liked your first day, you’d quite the queue in front of you, i think everyone loved you,” jeongguk smiled.

the mention of what happened earlier today brought tears to your eyes and you turned to your heel and left immediately without bidding your new friend, a farewell.

jeongguk stood there dumbfounded, did he, perhaps, say something wrong? since the moment you’d walked in the cafe in the afternoon, his eyes were on you. discreetly, of course. he just found you too cute, you were wearing your school uniform with your backpack latched to your side. your face was so serene, he could watch it all day ( _and he did_ ). the smile you’d, made him smile every time he saw it appearing on your face ( _and he totally didn’t mess up an order for the other_ ). upon seeing the queue which had formed in front of your counter, he was confused too but thought since it was your first day, you weren’t familiar with all the prices.

walking out of the cafe, he took the alley adjacent to the cafe like he has for the last two years when he noticed a girl sitting on the sidewalk, her face in her hands, she was sobbing. minding his business, jeongguk kept walking quietly until he realized that you were wearing the same uniform and although jeongguk is very shy but he also couldn’t just walk away. retracing his steps he kept standing in front of you, unsure of how he should approach you. should he just goes, ‘ _um hi, it’s me again why are you crying?’_ or does he just keeps standing there. before he could do anything, you looked up at him. since he was standing in front you, you could feel someone’s shadow on you, feeling a little unsafe in a lonely alley you looked up but found it to be the cute barista. flustered you avoided any eye contact, you’re embarrassed to be caught crying by him.

jeongguk gathered the courage and cleared his throat, “hey, um, what’s wrong?”

you shook your head covering your face again, wiping your tears, your eyes trained at the ground. 

“is something wrong? i’m going to be working with you for a long time so you can tell me,” jeongguk encouraged you, a small reassuring smile on his lips.

“it’s nothing, don’t worry,” your voice was shaky but coherent enough, “i should be going.” you stood up and walked towards the bus stop, jeongguk on your tail but he was walking at a distance from you. maybe he understood that you didn’t want to talk. on seeing your bus, you got on it and didn’t look back for jeongguk once as he stood at the bus stop watching you leave.

to say that jeongguk was upset would be an understatement. he was disheartened and couldn’t make heads or tails of what to think of anything. did you dislike him so much that you kept avoiding him at all instances? upset, he waited for his bus which arrived after ten minutes. getting on it he found a seat at the very back of bus, he sat himself in the window seat and stuffed in his earphones blasting iu while looking out at the tall figures of the countless buildings passing by in haze and blur.

you were standing at first but then got a seat near the door of the bus as a woman got off, sitting down you broke down. there was something odd about being vulnerable in public, it was always between no one is watching and everyone is watching but you didn’t give a rat’s ass about either.

was it your ego? or your pride? that you were so embarrassed to the point where you avoided any talk with him and ran off twice or was it your insecurity in accepting your learning disability in front him. 

that’s what bothered you the most, yes you’d a bad day but that didn’t compare to your embarrassment over accepting your flaws. you weren’t like this, what changed in a day?

* * *

> **a week later :**

the last days at work had been the same as your first day : you would finish school, head over to the cafe, get a glance of your cute barista and then start working, more like getting the order princes and change wrong as you liked to call it. not a day has went by, that you hadn’t complained about your bad performance to your friends. you just couldn’t bring yourself to accept this, you were putting in all the efforts but it just _wouldn’t_ work out. every night, crying yourself to sleep had drained a lot of your energy and your eyes lacked the lustre it had on the first day; which didn’t go unnoticed by jeongguk, he kept feeling something was missing from your peaceful face as he stole glances from you between handing coffees to customers and turning his back to you to make the next espresso. 

the only good thing happened in between those days, was that you built up some courage to strike up a conversation with your cute barista. you apologized for your erratic behaviour from earlier that day. the conversation that struck up after that was something you wouldn’t have predicated in a thousand years.

you guys sat down after work at one of the tables, he brought over a cup of coffee, which had a four leaf clover pattern on the surface. you smiled brightly, it looked beautiful and smelled the aroma in of the fresh coffee. as he sat himself down with a lemonade, you shot him a confused look. he noticed the expression and before you could ask him, he chuckled and mentioned that he didn’t like coffee.

“what an odd charm. a barista who doesn’t likes coffee,” you recall yourself saying.

after an hour of talking about anime, thriller tv shows on netflix and your mutual love for modern art, you two bid farewell and got on your respective buses. that day you weren’t upset or crying but the entire ride you’d this huge smile plastered on your face. it’s safe to assume that the same happened with bunny boy jeongguk, he was not only smiling like a fool but also singing along to iu.

but the days which followed after that weren’t so warm, you and jeongguk hardly talked given how busy it got for the both of you. when you glanced at him, his back was to you, and when he glanced at you, you were concentrating on getting the bills generated faster. 

you didn’t know what to make of it or how to feel of it, were you guys not friends anymore?

jeongguk wasn’t too sure of his position in your life or if he even mattered enough to have a position so when he saw you so busy he just dropped all his ideas of walking to you and talking. ( _ ~~he’s a dumbass, i know~~_ )

which lead to you both feeling hurt in ways you couldn’t explain. it wasn’t like you guys were dating or something but still the thought that he didn’t talk to you after that night broke your heart. the thought that you didn’t look at him with your loving gaze after that night gave jeongguk difficulties to sleep at night. 

* * *

since you’d decided to work on weekends too for the extra bonus, so it was a sunday and you found yourself behind the cash counter, again, from morning. you noticed jeongguk hadn’t come in today and it was another barista in his place. maybe he didn’t work sundays.

it was afternoon when the crowd increased, mostly students who came for some quiet time to finish their projects while having some much needed coffee.

when you looked up from your computer to look at your next customer, your smile turned to an amused look as it was jeongguk standing in front of you. he had come with his guy friends. this was your first time seeing jeongguk dressed in anything other than his white shirt tucked in his skinny black jeans. you flashed a warm smile to him.

“good afternoon madam,” jeongguk winked, which he regretted cause he was blushing incredibly.

you giggled blushing in response, “good afternoon sir! i hope you’re having a great day.”

“why, yes i’m. it just got better,” he blinked grinning before his friends poked him to order, “uh yes,” taking a look at the menu he ordered for himself and his friends.

you nodded and worked in your own pace, looking at the price board twice before putting in the prices, “credit card or cash, sir?”

“cash,” jeongguk said before grabbing his wallet.

suddenly you started feeling this discomfort at the pit of your stomach, you were happy just now but the moment jeongguk mentioned that he wanted to pay in cash, you felt uncomfortable.

as you announced the total price, jeongguk handed you a $100 bill where the total was $57.50. _‘now that’s a lot of change’_ you thought to yourself before subtracting the total from the cash. you pulled out the cash drawer and grabbed the notes first. you felt yourself hurrying up, quite unnecessarily, and handed him the cash which your didn’t count properly and started looking for the change frantically. as the second passed, the more frantic you became. jeongguk kept back two bills of $10 back on the counter after counting, which meant you made a mistake. your eyes stuck to the bills on the counter, you took out the change but it scattered on the floor, ducking you started picking them up.

“shit, do you want my help?” jeongguk asked from the other side of the counter, genuinely concerned after noticing the change of behaviour in you.

“no!” you half yelled as soon as he offered to help. dropping the coins again, you felt tears prickling. you hated this, jeongguk had the same reaction out of you every time. why are you so embarrassed and ashamed to just accept it? why are you so bothered with what he would think of you? soon you found yourself sniffling.

to make matters worse, jeongguk came from around the counter and joined in picking up the coins. he was worried about you and since you disappeared for a while, he came over to check on you.

“here let me help you,” jeongguk hummed placing the coins in your hand and noticed the tears which had trickled down your cheeks, “hey hey, whats wrong?”

feeling somewhat angry and bitter that he wasn’t respecting your boundaries, you wiped your tear and handed him back his change and kept the rest back in the drawer and continued on with the next customer. jeongguk kept standing for a while hoping you’d at least say something but when you didn’t he walked away and joined his friends, a frown gracing his rosy lips.

* * *

that night, you cried the most. this feeling of worthlessness wouldn’t leave your mind for a second. you felt inferior and unworthy of everything around you. in the bus your eyes were so blurred from the crying, you almost fell while getting off at your stop. thankfully, you didn’t and after walking in your house, you headed straight to your room. your mother called behind you for dinner as she was just setting up the table, ignoring her calls you slammed your door shut and cried in your bathtub. a few hours later, your mother came and knocked on your door repeatedly but when you didn’t reply, she took the hint and left you to your devices.

it was like you were back in middle school, your classmates making fun of you because of your disability. oddly enough, it did feel the same but no one was making fun of you, it was all in your mind, all your own figment of imagination. 

* * *

two weeks passed in the same way. you didn’t so much as looked in jeongguk’s direction while he did try, twice or thrice, to come and talk to you but you ignored him all the same. it did hurt you but you maintained the same facade.

finally, on the beginning of the third week, jeongguk had enough. he needed to know, if you didn’t want to talk to him anymore, you needed to say so to his face. actually, he wasn’t going to but the amount of time he mentioned you to his friends and they realized how much he just longed to speak to you, they threatened him to talk to you and fix it once and for all.

after the shop closed, you gathered your bag and headed for the door but were interrupted by jeongguk who came and stood in front of you. you looked at him confused, your lips set in a straight line.

“can we talk, please?” jeongguk asked, more like, pleaded.

you sighed feeling bad and nodded. quietly heading over to one of the table you sat down and waited for him to sit in front of you. after he seated himself, you two just stared at each other for what felt hours before jeongguk spoke up.

“what happened? did i do something wrong?”

“why does it matters?” your reply was sharp and jeongguk was a bit taken aback.

“y/n, i value you as a friend. i mean it.” jeongguk nodded at you, his eyes honest and sincere.

“you won’t value me as person if i tell you truth,” you could already feel the tears coming, why did you have to cry in front of him.

“that can never be true, nothing you can tell me will make me see you in a different light. please tell me, what’s wrong? if i did something wrong i’m ready to fix it.”

“no, it’s not you. it’s me and my stupid brain which can’t comprehend numbers. i have dyscalculia, i can’t handle numbers or figures.”

jeongguk kept quiet for a moment and weighed his words before he started speaking again, “then working as a cashier must be hard for you, but you’re doing good.”

you looked at him and felt good because he didn’t ask why you’re working as a cashier in the first place or why can’t you just get better at math like everyone always asks.

“no, i’m horrible at it. i know.”

“but no customer has complained about you ever, rather we’ve more customers than before. believe me, however much you’re doing, you’re okay and that’s amazing. i’m so proud of you!”

your eyes immediately found his as you felt yourself crying, involuntarily. you never would’ve thought he would say that but nevertheless it made you feel so light, so burden free.

jeongguk offered you a tissue smiling, “i know you feel insecure about this but you’re doing good. i’m a witness to that myself. we all have our bad days but you’re doing okay and i’m very proud of you.”

you felt yourself crying harder, not a single word leaving your lips. jeongguk quietly wiped your tears, his touch was soft and calculated.

“come on, let’s get you home, okay?”

you nodded getting up and walked out with him leading the way. after getting on the bus, you looked back and waved at him and he waved back smiling, “fighting, y/n!”

you found yourself chuckling through your tear laden eyes as you walked inside the bus. the tears seemed to stop, you were happy, all your worries seemed to have vanished in thin air, effervescently. 

* * *

the next day when you clocked in after school, you found a latte on your desk. curious you walked over and sat on your stool and noticed the heart pattern on the top, a warm fresh cocoa aroma all around it and a tissue paper under it which had a ten digit phone number written. a small _“you’re doing great, love. keep doing you.”_ beside the phone number and at the bottom you saw jeongguk’s name. your finger grazed over his name ever so lightly as you looked up to see him and caught him staring at you. seeing the smile on your face, jeongguk winked, which he regretted all over again and started blushing which had his cheeks and ears going red and had you giggling and blushing uncontrollably, too.


	10. BABY, LET ME BE YOUR MAN — KWY; (SEVENTEEN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ hoshi’s s/o is in hospital due to a small mishap and wants to take care of her but she doesn’t wants him to but our hoshi is adamant and certainly the one who’s being rational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : kwon soonyoung x female reader  
> words : 1.2k  
> genre : angst with a bit of fluff.

soonyoung was in the middle of dance practice for the upcoming comeback when he received the phone call from the hospital. what he heard next displaced the ground underneath his feet. he replied with a series of soft ‘aha’s and leaned back on the wall behind him after disconnecting the call.

“whats wrong?” jun looked at soonyoung concerned.

“it’s y/n.. she’s uh, she’s in the hospital.”

“what, what happened?” minghao stood up from where he was sitting on the floor watching a video with chan on their ipad.

“they’re saying that she must have overworked herself and fainted while she was walking up the stairs which then resulted into a situation of ankle dislocation and now she’s just out of surgery,” soonyoung breathed out running his hand through his hair a few too many times in distress.

“do you want me to give you ride to the hospital?” jun inquired placing a gentle hand on soonyoung’s shoulder.

soonyoung shook his head immediately grabbing his jacket from the floor and headed out, “they need you here, finish the choreography. i’ll call you later.”

jun walked out of the dance studio too and headed for the dorm to inform the other members.

soonyoung looked around himself and it felt as if his brain had stopped working completely. he waited for a taxi but on finding none, he started walking towards the subway. he boarded the metro and stuck close to the exit door. he held onto the steel rails with shaky hands. y/n hadn’t been in that huge of an accident but what if she had? what would soonyoung do then? could he live with that guilt that she was just gone one day and he could do nothing about it, he wouldn’t even know about it until he would be called up as an emergency contact.

he was brought out of his reverie when the metro came to a stop and he descended, his eyes desperately searching for the direction signs. after successfully exiting the subway he headed directly for seoul national hospital which was situated just on the other side of the subway entrance.

upon reaching the hospital he walked to the reception desk, “hi um i’m here for y/f/n, she was in for an ankle surgery?”

the receptionist nodded and informed him that she was on the third floor, room 203. soonyoung walked to the elevator and clicked on the button but his patience was wearing thin so he just took the stairs instead. on reaching the third floor, he walked in y/n’s room huffing, trying to catch his breath.

y/n sat up, she was happy to see him. he walked to her noiselessly and sat on the stool beside her.

“i’m sorry, you must have been busy.”

“wow the nerve you’ve. YOU overwork yourself. YOU faint. YOU fall down the flight of stairs. YOU get an ankle surgery and it’s ME who is busy?” soonyoung retorted.

“it was nothing really.. i would’ve been fine.”

“fi.. fine?!” soonyoung looked at her absolutely bewildered, “you’re kidding right? you could have seriously hurt yourself! you’re lucky you’re rushed to the hospital at once.”

“baby, calm down. i need you to calm down, okay? nothing happened, right? i’m fine!”

soonyoung just sighed, decided against the notion of saying anything more and just sat watching her. the doctor came after a while for the hourly checkup and advised her to rest. soonyoung helped her lay down and sat on the couch at the corner of the room. y/n drifted off to sleep soon as soonyoung watched her chest softly falling and rising. he felt better now on seeing her. whisking out his phone, he dialed seungcheol’s number and explained the situation. seungcheol informed him that he had talked to the company beforehand and soonyoung is free take a leave for three - four days. soonyoung felt extremely grateful both to his company and their leader and informed seungcheol that he’ll initially take a leave of two days and then see what happens. seungcheol agreed and asked soonyoung to keep giving them updates and to take care of himself.

it was near nine o’clock when soonyoung left the room to get some coffee. after getting his coffee, he headed back for the room and upon opening the gate, he woke up y/n.

“you’re still here?”

“of course, i’m baby. why wouldn’t i be?”

“you needn’t please, you’ve a comeback.”

“so? it doesn’t matters.”

“doesn’t matters? hoshi i watched you working for months on those moves, on those lyrics, how you spent hours on vocal training. of course it matters, i don’t know about you but it matters to me.”

“nothing is going anywhere, y/n.. i’ll be back to work after two days i promise.”

“no, go tonight itself. it’s late anyways, you should go back, have dinner and sleep. you need the rest. you’ve been working relentlessly!”

“all that never mattered, they don’t matter more than you! they can never matter when it’s your health we’re talking about here.”

“i’m perfectly fine as it is. i’ll call and text you at regular intervals.”

“we’re not having this conversation y/n. you’re gonna rest now and i’m gonna be sitting on that couch waiting right here and not go anywhere.”

soonyoung took his previous seat and they both spent the night in silence. it was probably near dawn when y/n finally fell asleep. when she woke up, she noticed soonyoung was seated beside her on the stool with his head rested on the bed beside her left hand. he was in deep sleep or so she thought until she ran her hand through his hair waking him up.

“hey.” soonyoung spoke up clearing his throat, he held onto y/n’s hand, “i’m sorry about last night, but please don’t push me away. i’m scared”

“why?” y/n looked at him concerned, “is something wrong?”

“no, i’m just.. i’m just afraid of losing you. i can’t just do this you know, i can’t work without a worry knowing very well that i can lose you any day any time.”

“baby, isn’t that the case for everyone? death is inevitable and uncertain but we can’t let it stop us.”

“i don’t care, i just love you so much, god. i can’t do this. i hate this.”

y/n reached out for his cheek, “it’s okay. promise me you’ll get back to work after two days?”

soonyoung turned his head kissing the palm of her hand nodding, “yeah. alright, if you promise to take better care of yourself.”

y/n nodded smiling. soonyoung stood up and placed a chaste kiss against her temple. 


	11. CAN I SEE YOU EVERYDAY? — JWW; (SEVENTEEN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ where wonwoo confesses to his childhood sweetheart he met in england for the first time over a summer vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : jeon wonwoo x female reader  
> words : 2,253  
> genre : fluff with sprinkles of angst? yeah.

when jeon wonwoo’s parents had first put forward the idea of him spending his summer vacation in england with his paternal uncle’s family, middle schooler wonwoo had straight up refused. he already struggled enough to make friends as it is, he didn’t need to go to another country to feel alienated. 

but his parents were stubborn, they saw it as an opportunity for their dear wonwoo to broaden his perspectives, his thinking and hence broaden his ideas on various topics which are going on around in the world. 

when his parents along with his younger brother came to see him off at the airport, wonwoo just sighed. he told his mother that it was fruitless because he couldn’t even speak english in the first place. but, his mother reassured him that as long as he tries to understands and speaks a little day after day - he’ll learn. he always scored really high in his english terminal semester examinations and both his parents couldn’t be more prouder. wonwoo was a bright student, first of his class. some would describe him as a book worm, others would call him intellectual and intelligent. either ways, the entire class knew what an incredible student jeon wonwoo was.

upon landing on the english soil, the first thought that struck his mind was that he should inform his parents. he checked the time, the hand watch on his wrist read 21:01 which meant that it was 5:01 in korea. he dropped the notion and headed to grab his suitcases from the baggage carousel. on walking out of the terminal area, he saw his uncle. his uncle was the youngest among his father’s siblings and had come to england for a lucrative job, which then turned to a lifetime business. he had married here and had a son named holden who was younger to wonwoo by seven months. wonwoo had let a sigh of relief on seeing his uncle, finally a familiar face in this never ending sea of strangers. 

his uncle gave him a quick hug and led him out to his car which was parked in the parking lot. it was almost ten o’clock when they reached his uncle’s house. he was warmly greeted by his aunt and his cousin, holden. for him, though he had spent some time with holden when they came to visit korea, holden was still a stranger. wonwoo was always a shy boy, so it takes time for him to get close to people.

after dinner, holden took him to his bedroom where the two boys were supposed to lodge. after brushing their teeth and getting on the bed, the two boys talked all night about everything and nothing. though holden’s korean was a bit rusty but it was nothing undecipherable. 

it wasn’t until the fourth day when wonwoo’s aunt suggested that holden should take wonwoo out to go and hang out holden’s friends. frankly, his aunt was worried for him. wonwoo would spend entire days indoors, reading books, watching television and helping his cousin with the summer vacation homework. she thought wonwoo could do with some fresh air.

though wonwoo was reluctant to go first but eventually gave in and headed out with holden to meet his friends. holden was a fairly sociable teenager with a good amount of friends. his close friends however were two guys and a girl.

wonwoo and holden arrived at the basketball court three - four blocks from holden’s place where holden introduced wonwoo to his friends. truth be told, wonwoo was just a tad bit surprised to see a girl in a basketball court. back in korea, girls were not really up for these sports and rarely showed genuine interest.

by the end of the day, however, surprisingly, wonwoo and holden’s friend, y/n became good friends. wonwoo wouldn’t say close friends but definitely good friends. she was what you would call, the mirror image of him. no, she didn’t have cold eyes but a warmly beautiful personality. she even understood wonwoo’s interests in music too. y/n introduced him to various other artists like lupe fiasco. wonwoo loved fiasco’s music and was absolutely captivated by y/n’s charms. she just continued to surprise him one way or other.

over the remainder days of the month long vacation, wonwoo and y/n grew closer to each other over the love for hamburgers. sounds bonkers, i know. but it’s the weird places where you find true love. wonwoo and y/n would spend most of their days playing billiards or video games and at night they would watch horror movies with a jumpscare holden. it was fascinating to watch holden getting scared, his entire face becomes white as if blood stopped circulating around his face. a topic of jest between wonwoo and y/n.

soon the day to return back to korea came and wonwoo and y/n met up for the last time. y/n owned a personal cellphone but wonwoo didn’t. he gave her his home number and squeezed her hand reassuring her that he’ll never forget her and if she can’t reach him, she always knows where to find holden who will inform wonwoo.

* * *

it has been approximately six years, eleven months and thirteen days since that day. both wonwoo and y/n retained their old friendship all throughout the years. the understanding and trust between them was now at the nth level. and now y/n was going to visit korea for the first time around chuseok.

to say that wonwoo was hyperventilating, would be an understatement. he was going out of his mind. he wanted everything to be perfect, from the street lights to their dorm. he needed everything at it’s place, and perfectly clean and shining. jeonghan reminded him that he wasn’t the national janitor of korean roads and hence it wasn’t in his hands. he was so up in his head making arrangements haphazardly, seungcheol had sat him down and gave him an entire hour lecture finally calming him down.

but wonwoo couldn’t help think how he had changed drastically. he passed middle school, started high school, auditioned at pledis for an experience, got selected, trained for four years, debuted as a part of a thirteen membered group called seventeen and now he’s an idol. though y/n knew about every single milestone mentioned but to actually show her everything and just being in the same room as her, wonwoo was nervous. if y/n had come six years ago, he wouldn’t have been this nervous but over the years, the number of endless messages and phone calls along with skype calls shared between them - a lot had changed there too. it wasn’t something wonwoo could control, neither could y/n but it was just natural and felt like it was meant to happen.

finally d-day came about. wonwoo dressed up extra clean and arrived at the airport like an hour ago. though he was dressed sharply but he was also wearing a snapback, the hood of which layering over his eyes and a face mask which didn’t leave much to imagination. 

when y/n came out and was greeted by wonwoo, for a second there she couldn’t recognize him but on hearing her name from his mouth, face to face, after six years sounded pure music to her as she hugged him in a hurry. she held him securely, as if he would slip out of her hands like sand but all those irrational fears took the back seat when she felt wonwoo’s hands wrapping themselves around her waist. molding around her figure, his touch was gentle like cotton, though his hands were cold, she could feel the warmth of his blood. the ruckus around the airport seemed to cease as y/n could hear his beating heart.

wonwoo pulled back to take a good luck at her face, he gazed at her with nothing but adoration as if saving her picture in his mind camera. he had thousands of pictures and videos of her but right now he could feel her between his fingers and just didn’t want to let go of this moment.

on reaching the dorm finally, wonwoo introduced y/n to all his members who literally swarmed around her like meerkats. y/n knew everyone of them but was excited nonetheless. jeonghan really was beautiful upfront, if only mingyu’s jawline could kill and she fought the irresistible urge to touch soonyoung’s fluid cheeks.

wonwoo spent all the days with her, he took her to all the tourist destinations in korea. they had a comeback two months ago and all the boys were on holiday for the celebration of chuseok. wonwoo would arrive at her hotel six o’clock in the morning and would drop her at night safely and then leave. it’d become a type of routine for them and everything felt like it was falling into place until the day of y/n’s departure came about. 

jun reminded wonwoo for the third time that day that if wonwoo doesn’t confesses his feelings to y/n, he would kick his stupid ass out of the dorm. wonwoo reassured all the members who kept messaging him and urging him to confess. they knew that his destiny was with y/n, it was too obvious to not see it. somebody would have to be really oblivious to not understand the chemistry between them. 

y/n was waiting for wonwoo. it was her last day here and wonwoo had promised her a surprise. she had taken a quick bath and had gotten ready in record time. y/n’s smile turned to a frown when she noticed that it was already ten past six but there was no sign of wonwoo. she thought of texting him but decided against it and proceeded to wait for him on the couch. she was already grateful to wonwoo to spare her so much of his busy time, she couldn’t possibly text him twenty four by seven and ruin her image in his mind as a clingy and demanding person.

it was almost half past seven when wonwoo finally arrived. y/n smiled at once on opening the door to his handsome face.

“you’re late today, are we not going out?”

“of course we are, come!” wonwoo reached for her hand and proceeded to walk downstairs.

“whoa calm down, where are we going?” y/n asked walking behind him.

“it’s a surprise”

“uhhh i hate surprises, just tell me already”

wonwoo shook his head, a mischievous smile plastered across his face.

y/n decided not to ask since it was almost impossible to get anything out of a determined wonwoo. she let him drive to wherever this secret place was. after an hour she started noticing road signs which notified her that a beach was coming up ahead. 

“are we going to a beach?”

wonwoo nodded grinning, “yes but that’s not the surprise.” y/n groaned pouting at wonwoo.

on reaching the beach, wonwoo parked the car and led y/n out. he grabbed her hand again and started walking. it was new for both of them, they both had a huge crush on each other but nobody ever said anything and holding hands? whoa someone hold y/n before she falls, she’s about to faint cause oh how so many nights she spent dreaming of just holding his hand in her.

wonwoo stopped in front of a shack which read _suits for scuba diving_ , “we’re going scuba diving”

“oh my god,” y/n grinned at wonwoo, “i’ve never tried it before and wow, i totally want this beautiful experience with you!”

“i’m glad you like it, wait for the whole thing, you’re going to love it. go on in and get suited up.”

nodding at wonwoo, y/n stepped in the shack where the lady handed her the suit. when she walked out of the shack dressed in her scuba suit, she noticed wonwoo also dressed in his scuba suit talking to another person who by the looks of it seemed like the instructor.

their instructor, changwoo gave them a quick tutorial to the do’s and dont’s and they headed for the dive. wonwoo held out his hand which y/n took happily and they both dived in.

it was magnificent, to see all the beautiful fishes up close, it was out of this world. it was like a ocean of colors, all the colors of the rainbow in a huge palette of sky blue. 

y/n was brought out of her reverie when the scuba instructor spoke through his casio mask.

“you’re going to experience the most unique thing ever,” he proceed to glide to what looked like the habitat of gold fishes.

y/n looked around fascinated until her eyes fell on a sign which was dug on the ground. a swarm of gold fishes swam infront of it and she finally read the sign, which said, _be mine?_

y/n couldn’t breathe for a moment. she turned to look at wonwoo who was just behind her. he extended his hand towards her nodding. y/n went to take his hand, her hand which was shaking even under water’s pressure equilibrium.

wonwoo grabbed her, pulling her close to him. he could see that y/n had tears rolling down her cheeks through the glass of the mask.

“no no, don’t cry ( _ ~~ulgo shipji aana~~_ ).” wonwoo shook his head giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.


	12. SECRETLY DATING — LSM; (SEVENTEEN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ seokmin is secretly dating you but the relationship accidentally gets public and you receive a lot of hate as a result of which you want to breakup and avoid seokmin for days on end until he finally breaks down your walls and comforts you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : lee seokmin x female reader  
> genre : one shot. fluff, hella angst mostly.  
> words : 1,656

  * Seokminnie is someone who is known for being friendly, outgoing and full of smiles. His attitude towards life reflects good qualities and aspirations for success, he keeps himself pushing forward no matter how hard the circumstances get because he knows that after a dark night comes the first light of morning and with it, a bright day to look forward to. 
  * And you on the other hand, my oh my, you are like his little confidante, and partner in crime in little pranks against the rest of members. You tend to be an extroverted introvert. You know how to have fun and even though you spend way more time introverting than following the crowd, people only see your outgoing side. They don’t realize that your social batteries are drained very quickly. Those who don’t know you well are puzzled by your behavior. But Seokmin is always the one who understands you from the core. He might confuse your emotions one for the other but he is always rectifying himself. 
  * You need to feel a true connection, small talks aren’t your thing and Seokmin is always ready to show his commitment by taking the time and effort to establish himself as someone who is dependable and worthy of your trust.
  * He is a natural giver, you don’t have to ask for anything, no honey no he knows it. It’s like in his DNA, ( ~~ _because all of this is not coincidence_~~ ), it’s like unsaid words, unexplained emotions, unseen expressions. He can read you like an open book.
  * There’s really no greater joy for him than to help along the goals of someone he cares about, and the interweaving of lives that a committed relationship represents is the perfect opportunity to do just that. 
  * He would always make sure that you’ve everything you need, mental and emotional support? Cuddles? Skype call? Phone calls thrice a day? Name it and he’ll do it.
  * But he’s never overbearing or too clingy. He is just.
  * As has been stated by Pledis Entertainment earlier that they have no objection against their idols dating so it was nothing but a welcoming news for them.
  * The little rendezvous turned to long hang outs in their dorm with the members. Everyone loved and cherished you. They would often tease Seokminnie for getting a person like you in his life.



Of course they’re have been many speculations because you both have been caught on camera together multiple times by both paparazzi and fans. But recently a new picture has been released which clearly showed your face. It was by a fan because paparazzi would never release a direct picture of you for security purposes ( ~~ _also cause they’re afraid of unnecessary lawsuits_~~ ). When you saw it floating around on Twitter, you immediately called Seokminnie but he didn’t receive the call, granted he was in the middle of a concert. Realizing which you decided not to call him again and wait for his call.

It was between _‘no don’t look_ ’ and _‘one look won’t hurt, right?_ ’ when you’d already started surfing through all the comments below your picture. It was a decent picture really, not too much showy, no weird expressions, but okay. Or so you thought but the fans certainly didn’t cause 90% of the comments were only telling you to kill yourself because you didn’t deserve their young dashing handsome idol. Honestly, they didn’t you hurt at first, but you kept on scrolling down to the very first comments which were nothing but straight up disrespectful and cyber bullying. The rational part of you wanted to block those people for being so mean but when you raised your finger to click on the drop down menu then you noticed how your hands were shaking terribly. You felt something wet against your cheek, you managed to bring your shaking hand to your cheek, touching it you realized you were crying.

“Okay so this real, huh?” your brain tried to separate the rational part from the irrational but your heart gave out. You’d never been bullied before, not to this extent that people would actually ask you to kill yourself. You didn’t even know what to feel at this point because it was only a comment on the internet and yet here you were sitting snuggled up on your bed, crying your heart out at something which wasn’t even said to you on your face. There goes all your talks about being a big girl.

It was past midnight when Seokmin returned the call, worried of course he tried to bate his breath. He hadn’t even changed yet, the moment they wrapped up the concert and walked backstage, he grabbed his phone for any messages from you. Seeing your missed call, he called back immediately but you didn’t pick up.

You watched quietly as your phone rang, you put it on silent. One call. Two calls. Three calls. It went silent, you let out a deep breath as if scared to make any sound for he might hear you. When the back light of your phone went out, you closed your eyes. It was four hours ago when you’d seen the tweet, and your anxiety had completely taken over. It didn’t help much that you lived alone in a two room apartment. It had been four hours since you’re lying on your bed, it was way past dinnertime now but eating was the last thing on your mind.

_It’s all true_

_I knew it was a bad idea_

_I didn’t deserve him in the very first place_

_But I was greedy, greedy for love, greedy for peace and greedy for his warmth_

_And looks like I’ve been caught red handed_

_Maybe if I just disappear, they won’t notice right?_

_He won’t notice right?_

_Yeah, he won’t, I’m insignificant anyways._

It had been three days, you had been starving yourself and have successfully avoided every single call and message from Seokminnie. You’d silently cried your heart out when Seokmin had come by, he knocked, and knocked and knocked. He waited for two hours outside your door, yelling that he knew you were inside but you didn’t move a limb, crying the entire time.

He had found out about the tweet, the whole of Korean media was blasting out about it. Many idols had conveyed their anger against all the immature fans who had sent you hate. The whole official seventeen Twitter is now filled with member’s tweets about how much they adore and how much you mean to Seokmin. Seokmin just wished you would see all those supportive messages but you were too scared to go on any social networking sites, you had uninstalled Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr and Facebook apps from your phone.

After a long and lengthy meeting with the Pledis management, they collectively came to the conclusion that they should make your relationship official immediately. Though Seokmin was all for it but he also knew that it wasn’t only him in this relationship, you were in it equally and your permission mattered equally. He left for your place, Hannie and Hoshi offered to come but he refused.

Seokmin knocked twice on your door before speaking up finally.

“Babe please just let me in? Please, just this once? The company wants to make our relationship official, I promise it’ll all okay then, pleas-”

He was cut off mid-sentence when you opened the door. You weren’t going to but when he mentioned about making your relationship official you couldn’t stop yourself. You looked at him with blood-shot eyes, as red as your blood. 

He extended his arm towards, “Babe, you oka-?” but was cut off mid-sentence again with a wave of your hand.

“Why do you want to officialize ( ~~it’s not a word, i checked the dictionary rip~~ ) something which doesn’t exist?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s nothing between us Seokmin. It’s not meant to be, you and me? We just don’t.. you know match or are made for each other.”

“You’re kidding right? Babe, you’re like the most strongest person I know.”

“No, I’m not and you weren’t there when I was breaking, maybe if you were there I wouldn’t have broken, maybe I would still be going strong. But, you missed your window.” 

Your eyes held no emotions but only fixated on the figure in front of you. It was between a blink of an eye and his arms around you, you wanted to fight him off but your eyes closed and you collapsed in his arms. You’d fainted. 

He picked you up gently before moving you to your bed. Your body temperature had spiked up and he was worried shit. He immediately called his Seungcheol hyung. On his instructions, he grabbed a hand towel and a bowl to fill up with cold water. He put the towel on your head after soaking it into water. 

It felt like hours when you fluttered your eyes open, Seokmin kissed your cheeks, “You’re awake, never do that again!” He had tears in his eyes and he was constantly leaving small pecks on your knuckles, never letting go of your hand for a second.

“Only if you promise to never leave either.”

“I never did babe, I never did, I just wasn’t able to receive your call at the right moment, and I’m so very sorry.”

“It’s okay..,” your lifted yourself slightly to hug him. 

He hugged back tightly hiding his face in your hair, inhaling your sweet smell, “I’ll protect you, protect you against everything I promise”

You nodded tearing up, though you knew the hate wouldn’t stop but his words were warm enough to keep you going. 


	13. IS IT TRUE? — KMY; (SEVENTEEN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ mingyu has a crush on you but is shy to confess cause he read rumors about you dating a bts member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: kim mingyu x female reader  
> genre : angst and fluff

  * Mingyu has an irresistible urge to experiment with the things he finds around him. 
  * But when he first saw you, he didn’t realize that his heart, brain and every single organ in his body was going to experiment with his feelings and emotions. 
  * Boy did he curse his heart for literally thumping out of his rib cage when you were with him. 
  * You’d often find him muttering something when you’re too close him. But don’t be confused anymore, it was him telling his stomach to not get so many goddamned butterflies flying around cause of your very presence. 
  * He tends be very original in his ways and even has the ability to lead the way in producing good original ideas and material. 
  * Lmao, guess this tendency stopped occurring inside him cause he’d just blurt out really horrible pick up lines like ‘Hey, are you a secret? Because I want to keep it’. 
  * Or sometimes even cheesy ones like ‘Are you chapsticks? Cause you’re the balm’. 
  * Which would lead you to believe that he’s just messing around and probably has no feelings for you and is just being best friends. 
  * In no time he starts deeply caring for you, he finds himself to be aware of every smallest detail about you, be it your beauty spots/birthmarks or your adoration for your family and friends. He would notice every small gesture you made towards him and often over scrutinize the situation leading him to believe that maybe you’re not interested in him. 
  * But is my boy one hell of a courageous man. 
  * Finally the day comes where he’s ready to confess and just be done with it. Whatever be the outcome, he just wants to be out of this awkward stuck-in-the-middle situation and just be clear to you about his feelings. 
  * He wakes up that day, all giddy and happy and way too excited. Gets bashing from Hannie for hurrying his breakfast so much. Gets kicked in the ass by Wonwoo for using up all his expensive cologne.
  * They didn’t knew what to do with this smitten-in-love boy. 
  * Mingyu was tying his shoe laces when Jun walked in, his foot steps were unusual and his face was marred with worry.
  * He flashed his phone in front of Mingyu whose million dollar smile vanished in a matter of seconds. He almost stopped breathing when he read through the article on **Allkpop** \- _“BTS Jungkook finally dating his old childhood friend?”_
  * He could swear that his heart stopped when he saw your picture.
  * It was really hard for him, he never had time for relationships.
  * When he was young he always wanted to be an actor, so he just worked hard. His parents always supported him. When he graduated from high school, he was pursued by Pledis soon after and started his four year training immediately. 
  * Just when he thought that he finally had found the right person for himself, he shook his head realizing how wrong he was.
  * Jungkook is his really, really close friend. Almost like a brother, they talk often via texts both in group chats and personally too. It was like he had known Jungkook his entire life but he couldn’t be aware of that one little thing about him, that you are his girlfriend. 
  * He felt both heart broken and betrayed. He couldn’t process how to react to this situation. 
  * He handed Jun the phone as he led Jun out of his room wordlessly and closed the door softly.
  * Poor baby needed space and just some time alone.
  * The rest of the members were worried sick cause he would refuse to eat much. He, the one who eats the most and none of the members ever beat him on that record, wouldn’t eat much even if it was his favorite dish they got.
  * He would be distracted in practices only to get a strict scolding from Hoshi once to start rigorously practicing again. 
  * You’d made him feel things in his heart he never thought existed and now he was finding it difficult to cope with the withdrawal of those feelings.
  * So he started putting all his attention, his efforts, his energy into making songs, rapping and just performing properly.
  * He hadn’t answered to any of your calls or messages for weeks.
  * Wouldn’t reply to Jungkook’s jokes or messages too. 
  * Finally you had enough and decided to confront him.
  * You showed up at their dorm, out of the blue one day. Minghao almost pinched himself before Seungcheol let you in as he flashed you his warmest of smile.
  * You asked to meet Mingyu but they didn’t knew what to do in that situation
  * So they lied ( _ ~~caught in a lieeeee~~_ ) to you that he was out to buy food with Hannie.
  * Just when you were leaving you saw Hannie coming to the living room to see who their visitor was. 
  * “So are you guys finally telling me where he is? Or do I just barge in unceremoniously and find out myself?”
  * Seungcheol sighed before telling you that he was in the practice room with Dino and Jun, but he also added that you should be careful with him.
  * You were really confused at this point, you kinda had an idea about what this whole thing was actually about but you really didn’t want it to be true. 
  * You could hear your heart go pit-a-pat when you opened the door and saw a sweat drenched Mingyu panting as he was seated on the floor. ( _ ~~yes the visual difiduhdjd~~_ )
  * He stood up immediately on seeing you, thinking he was dreaming or something. 
  * No one spoke even a word for a good few minutes, you could almost hear the rustling of the leaves outside the window due to the light breeze. 
  * You decided to finally confront him and politely asked Dino and Jun for some privacy.
  * They left immediately after taking a glance at Mingyu. 
  * “Why are you here? You’re not supposed to be here”
  * “Just be clear to me Mingyu, what is this all about? Did I do something wrong? Said something wrong? Why won’t you answer my calls?”
  * “Maybe cause I don’t want to hear from you anymore” ( _ ~~bitter I know~~_ )
  * “Atleast tell me why”
  * “I don’t know, why don’t you ask Jungkook?”
  * “What the actual.. Okay so you’re telling me that this is all about that one stupid false article on allkpop? Are you kidding me?”
  * “Wait.. Did you just say false?”
  * “Yes, you idiot, you didn’t even feel the need to atleast ask me once about it. But why are you bothered so much”
  * “Is it that unpredictable?”
  * “No it isn’t, but it’s too good a day to go home heartbroken”
  * “Guess you’re not going heartbroken today then”




	14. LAS VEGAN — IHS; (BTOB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ he takes you to las vegas for the weekend and events lead up to finally you guys deciding to get married there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : im hyunsik x female reader  
> words : 1.8k  
> genre : fluff, fluff, fluff.

descending from the flight, y/n and hyunsik headed for the baggage carousel to collect their stuff. the rest of the members joined soon. sungjae and ilhoon had already left the hotel since they arrived by the earlier flight.

las vegas, a desert metropolis built on gambling, vice and cheap drugs. a vacation from the monotonous schedules was all the boys wanted. it was ilhoon’s idea to come to las vegas, though eunkwang rejected the idea immediately. it would be impossible to make sure the boys don’t do anything stupid here, which they’re so inevitable to do. but sungjae, minhyuk, peniel voted in favour of las vegas so it was finally decided. eunkwang rescinded his role as a leader and reminded them whatever shit they pull there — it was all on them. the boys couldn’t be happier, a whole week in las vegas sounded nothing but pure heaven.

for hyunsik and y/n, it was their first vacation together as a couple and they couldn’t be more excited about it. the thought of sharing a room together, sharing the same bed for a whole week sounded quite like a dream but dreams do come true after all. ( ~~ _no they don’t it’s all a hoax, life is shit_~~ )

collecting their baggage, the members and hyunsik with y/n headed out and booked three cabs. the cabs were headed for, bellagio — a resort, luxury hotel and casino on the las vegas strip in paradise.

“shit just got real,” y/n mumbled on getting out of the taxi.

hyunsik chuckled, “what?”

y/n stared at the eight acre lake in front of her. they were standing on the strip of land between the grand entrance of the hotel and the boundary of the lake which housed the famous bellagio fountains, synchronized to music.

“this is freaking gorgeous!” y/n exclaimed grabbing hyunsik’s arm.

“yes it is, and you compliment the view well,” hyunsik winked which had y/n blushing.

“yeah corny boy, let’s go in,” y/n said as she dragged hyunsik in with her where after identification, the receptionist checked them in and the valets took care of the luggage.

the receptionist looked as if she was trying to bate a laugh, y/n couldn’t think of any explanation why. what was so funny?

“let’s see what sungjae and ilhoon oppa are doing without us,” y/n suggested and started walking towards the casino — the place where yook sungjae and jung ilhoon are bound to be.

hyunsik and y/n found sungjae near a slot machine.

“hey guys!” sungjae exclaimed on seeing them and hugged them both. he turned to y/n laughing, “you guys stopped at some fancy dress competition before coming here?”

y/n raised an eyebrow confused, “what are you talking about?”

ilhoon walked to where they were with a glass of beer, “hey guys!”

y/n turned smiling, “hey, how are you guys enjoying?”

ilhoon chuckled turning to hyunsik, “whoa, who is this? he’s hot.”

“he?” y/n looked at ilhoon puzzled, “what are you all on about?”

minhyuk came from behind, placing his arm around y/n’s shoulder, “you’re going to love this.” he turned y/n towards a mirror in front of them.

y/n almost shrieked on seeing herself in the full body mirror. she had what looked like her black kohl on her face, someone — hyunsik had drawn mustaches on above her lips with the kohl.

y/n turned to see all four of them laughing their asses out, “don’t tell me i have been walking like this since the plane ride” y/n said each word succeeded by a slap on hyunsik’s arm.

“yeah,” hyunsik nodded laughing, “you still look cute babe i swear!”

“oh my god, this is why the receptionist was laughing! i’m a stupid human doodle, what have you done!” y/n groaned trying to hide behind her handbag.

“hey, i’m sure it’ll come off.”

“what if it doesn’t?”

“that’s impossible, let’s go to our room and get it off, okay?” hyunsik shot y/n his eye smile which made y/n calm down.

“just remove it and come back, alright? don’t start sucking faces.” ilhoon reminded them.

“ew.” y/n narrowed her eyes before heading for the elevator with hyunsik.

* * *

hyunsik opened the door of the suite with his key card and y/n walked in directly headed for the washroom. grabbing a wash towel, y/n wet a part of it under the wash basin and rubbed it with a gentle hand on her upper lips. she rubbed for a while but the kohl didn’t even smudge.

“it’s not coming off!”

“what?” a worried hyunsik appeared at the door of the washroom.

“it’s not bloody coming off!! i’m going to kill you and minhyuk oppa.”

“that’s impossible! it is supposed to come out!”

“well genius boy, it isn’t.” y/n glared at him.

“wait, give me a second. i’ll call the kohl company.” hyunsik walked to the bed, grabbing y/n’s handbag. he took out y/n’s black kohl and searched for the name of the company ‘ _bobbi brown_ ’ on google. obtaining the customer services number, he dialed the number and explained the problem.

y/n walked out of the washroom still rubbing the towel to take the kohl off, “what did the they say?”

“that i’m in deep shit.”

“huh?”

“it’s not going to come off, at least before twenty four hours so i’m in deep shit.”

y/n crossed her arms, “you know what, i’m not leaving this room” she walked to the liquor cabinet and took out some wine.

“you know we have to pay for those..”

y/n shot him a glare as she continued to pour herself a glass of wine

hyunsik took the hint and immediately rephrased, “yeah.. i have to pay for those.. which i will”

hyunsik watched quietly as y/n sat at the end of the bed sipping from her glass of wine.

“you know we can have fun here too..” he suggested, “see they have a pack of cards here!” he picked up the deck of cards from the nightstand, “let’s play blackjack, okay?” hyunsik took out the cards and shuffled them, placing two cards out, face up. “17”

“hit me,” y/n mumbled drinking.

and soon with every ’ _hit me_ ’, both hyunsik and y/n gulped down a shot of beer.

“i want to go downstairs, y/n..” hyunsik whined like a five year old.

“there’s no way i’m going out like this, hyunnie. unless..” a smirk found its way to y/n’s lips.

“what… you’re scaring me..” hyunsik stared at y/n quietly.

y/n grabbed her handbag grinningly and took out her kohl, she grabbed hyunsik’s face, “you get to be a human doodle too!” she drew a big dot on his nose and whiskers around his upper lip.

hyunsik turned to the mirror and laughed at himself, “this is hilarious”

“oh yes it is, now let’s go down and rock the party”

“there is a party?”

“no pabo,” y/n giggled dragging hyunsik out of the bedroom.

* * *

minhyuk was sitting at the craps table. the two dices in his hand, ready to roll when he was interrupted by two hands over his eyes.

“guess who!” came y/n’s giggling voice.

minhyuk chuckled taking off her hands, “y/n.. wait, are you guys drunk?”

“you have no idea, hyung..” grinned hyunsik.

“oh god, let’s get you to your room,” minhyuk was about to get up when y/n grabbed the dices out of his hand and rolled them on the table.

“a hard eight!” exclaimed the dealer.

minhyuk froze in his place, he had been trying to get an eight and had already lost two bets but y/n rolled out an eight just like that.

“i want to play!!” y/n sat down beside minhyuk.

“your bet, ma'am?” asked the dealer.

y/n immediately turned to minhyuk, “oppa..”

“why me?”

“well it was both you and hyunnie who made me a human doodle so yeah, payback time,” y/n remembered the kohl in her hand and drew the same dot on minhyuk’s nose and whiskers around his upper lips.

minhyuk stood frozen, “did you just.. i’m.. you..” he snatched the beer from hyunsik’s hands and finished it in one swig. he placed a bet and motioned y/n to play.

“good boy,” y/n grinned and rolled the dices again. another hard eight.

hyunsik exclaimed in joy and hugged y/n.

“okay okay, once more, hard eight and we buy more drinks with it!”

hyunsik placed his hand on her shoulders, “we buy drinks!”

y/n rolled the dices again as minhyuk placed the bet and there it was, another hard eight.

hyunsik legit squealed at this, his cheeks not able to hold his smile, “you’re like some wizard, give me another hard eight.”

“okay okay, what do you want?”

“new music equipment”

“alright then!” y/n rolled the dices again and another hard eight it was.

“okay, one last time, what do you want?”

“another hard eight and we get married here,” hyunsik looked at y/n.

y/n was rolling the dices in her palm when she stopped and look at hyunsik, their eyes met, “really?”

“yes, baby,” hyunsik smiled.

“are you sure i mean.. it’s been only two years.”

“then i’m an idiot for not already marrying you, you’re everything that i can ever ask for and more.”

y/n felt tears forming around corner of her eyes, “okay, another hard eight and we take it as a sign.”

hyunsik smiled, pecking her lips softly, “yes.”

y/n closed her eyes rolling the dices on the table, one dice fell on the table which displayed a four but the other one went underneath the table. both y/n and hyunsik sprang to their feet and ducked underneath the table to pick it up before the dealer.

the dice was stuck at the foot of the table in a mid position. it was displaying both a four and five.

“what do we do now? it’s your call.”

hyunsik reached for y/n’s hand and kissed her, “a four.”

y/n hugged him as tears rolled down her face.

“okay guys but as the eldest of the group, i suggest that this idea is absolutely bonkers and you should totally do it!”

y/n laughed looking at minhyuk, “call the boys here then, we’ll get married in the chapel.”

hyunsik leaned in pressing a soft kiss on y/n’s forehead.


	15. ÎLE-DE-FRANCE — LTY; (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ he takes you to paris for his mv shooting but girls flirt with him and needless to say, you get jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : lee taeyong x reader (gender neutral)  
> genre : fluff, angst, cute.  
> words : 1,904 words.

“so first we’re headed to italy, finish shooting, hop on a flight and within an hour we’ll be in paris!” taeyong said placing the tickets to paris on y/n’s lap.

y/n smiled looking up at him as he placed his duffel bag in the overhead bin. y/n and taeyong along with nct 127 were onboard the flight to italy at incheon international airport. nct 127′s upcoming music video shooting was scheduled to take place in italy. taeyong took this chance and invited his s/o, y/n, to the trip along with him. he secretly had already planned a personal trip to paris after the shoot ends, about which, y/n had no idea.

“so this was the surprise? i love it, babe.” y/n smiled kissing his cheek as he sat down beside them.

“god, get a room already!” donghyuck groaned from the seat behind y/n and taeyong. donghyuck was seated beside mark who just chuckled stuffing his earphones in.

“this is why you always bring your earplugs no matter what, man,” mark stated in as-a-matter-of-fact advice.

taeyong scoffed before turning to y/n, “so where do you wanna go in paris? the eiffel tower?”

y/n shook their head gently, “not really, i want to visit the louvre museum.”

taeyong’s eyes lit up like the fireworks on new year’s eve on hearing that, “seriously? damn babe, that’s where i wanna go since like forever!”

“exactly, i want to take you to museums and we’ve already been to every one back in korea and visiting the louvre is like a dream come true.”

“yes, the mona lisa is there.”

“madonna on rocks. shit, they even have egyptian antiquities, three lion-like heads, greek, estruscan, roman pieces from neolithic period, virgin and child with st. anne, st. john the bapti—”

“jesus, take a breath y/n!” jaehyun cut y/n off to which johnny let out a small chuckle.

“so you guys sucking each other’s face wasn’t enough? now we’ve to hear about artifacts and painting names?” doyoung sighed. “this is like the worst nightmare ever.”

“and the ride hasn’t even started..” yuta added flipping the pages of the magazine in his hand.

y/n grinned, “this is like the best revenge ever for all the shits you guys have pulled on me.”

“hey! i wasn’t part of those! why am i being punished?” taeil shot from the seat in front of taeyong and y/n.

y/n shrugged smirking, “oh, i’m loving this, who wants to learn more about leonardo da vinci?”

“and rothko and claudel?” taeyong added.

* * *

y/n stared at the ceiling pointlessly. y/n had just woken up, glancing at the clock they noticed it was five past seven. taeyong was still asleep, or so they thought until taeyong mumbled out a ‘ _good morning_ ’ in his groggy voice.

“morning, love. it’s the third day, right? where is the shoot today?” y/n turned to taeyong.

“colosseum.”

“really? please, can i come? please please, i’ll be good and won’t pose any difficulties!”

taeyong nodded warmly, “of course babe, you don’t even need to ask but it’ll take a lot of time. retakes and photo-shoots with different outfits take a lot of time.”

“i don’t mind, i get to see you work anyways, and the members will be there too.” y/n reassured him.

“alright then, we leave in an hour. let’s get dressed and have breakfast.”

“yes, we could if you’d let me go,” y/n pointed to taeyong’s arm around wrapped around them tightly.

“mhmm,” taeyong hummed softly hiding his face in the crook of y/n’s neck.

* * *

it was ten in the morning when they arrived to their shooting destination in black vans. the sun was shining bright with minimal wind, which meant it was going to be a hot ass day. on getting off the car, y/n noticed some girls, makeup artists were prepping them up.

y/n turned to mark, “i didn’t know you guys were shooting with girls.”

“yeah, their part is at the very end of the song.”

“dance?”

“yeah, backup dancers.”

“mark, are you blushing?” y/n smirked, “no shit, you’re blushing red! do you’ve a crush on any one of them? do i need to set you up?” y/n wiggled their eyebrows grinning.

mark shook his head at once, “no, they’re just hot. that’s all.” he winked and walked away as the director called for him.

y/n sat back and watched them from behind the computer screens as the cameras started rolling.

the music cued in, the break where sicheng sings ( ~~ _yes he gets lines in my universe_~~ ) and taeyong rapping in a low voice after him. sicheng and taeyong took their positions in front of the colosseum. the cameras moved around them as they started acting out their parts with passion. sicheng finished his lines and walked away where johnny, jaehyun and doyoung walked to taeyong — the girls walked in after them from four different directions and stood in front of them, facing them. the boys wrapped their hands around the girls’ waist. the girls’ had their hands around their necks. the music had stopped and it cued back in after a few moments when they started dancing again.

y/n’s eyes wandered at taeyong’s steps, y/n noticed the intensity of taeyong’s gaze when he looked in the dancer’s eyes, how his hands found their place around her waist like they were born to do so. taeyong was now standing with the girl, her back to him when the other members walked out of the frame.

doyoung grabbed a water bottle walking to y/n. on noticing y/n’s gaze, doyoung bit his lip, “you’re not going to like the next part.”

“aha?” y/n spoke up, y/n’s eyes still trained on taeyong.

doyoung took a sip, “shit is about to get real.”

“can’t believe he brought y/n today to the shoot out of all the other days.” yuta said walking to where y/n and doyoung were sitting.

“he’s a dumbass,” doyoung shook his head.

“tell me about it.” yuta replied wiping his forehead with a tissue.

“it’s fine guys, i don’t see the proble—” y/n went silent as a smirk found its way to their lips. it was time for the individual photo shoots and the girl was visibly grinding on taeyong. taeyong had his one hand on her hip, the other just below her breast, on her ribs. and all y/n heard was camera clicks.

“uh oh…” mark seethed.

y/n just smriked as they watched, “no. guys it’s fine,” y/n said getting up, “i’ll meet you guys back at the hotel.”

“you’re leaving?” jaehyun stared at y/n, “you shouldn’t go alone, y/n..”

“no. i’ll manage, it’ll be a great time to explore the city too. don’t worry about me, i’ll call if i’m lost.” y/n walked out, leaving the monument area and whipped out their phone, turning on the maps to look for places.

“it’s ty hyung’s death day, isn’t it?” donghyuck spoke up.

“you bet.” sicheng sighed turning back to the photo shoot.

* * *

taeyong took out his phone to check the time. it read 19:23. the shoot just ended and the members informed him that y/n had left hours ago. he wanted to kick their asses for not telling him beforehand but he couldn’t have had left the shoot in the middle, as well. taeyong tapped on y/n’s name in his contacts and tapped on the call option. placing it near his ear, all he heard was _the number was busy to pick up the call_. taeyong sighed and decided to call once more. he stared at the phone, the screen was now laced with his sweat. he groaned wiping the phone against his jacket and dialed again but was met with the same answer. muttering curses under his breath he walked to jaehyun.

“can you call and ask y/n where they are? they won’t pick up my calls.” taeyong looked at jaehyun earnestly wiping his face with a hand towel.

jaehyun bursted out laughing, “this is like some kdrama shit, i swear!”

“what? why? i’m worried here about their safety, jae.”

“you really don’t have any idea what you did wrong, now do you?”

taeyong shook his head after thinking for a moment, “no, i can’t think of anything. what happened?”

johnny placed his arm around taeyong’s shoulder from behind, “come child, listen from the relationship guru, sir johnny, about what you did wrong.”

“wow, am i even worse than you at relationships? i’m offended now.”

“you’re not worse, you’re just a dumbass oblivious kid.” doyoung stated smiling as if that was supposed to him feel better.

it was finally taeil who told taeyong what exactly happened.

“i’m going to die alone, ain’t i?” taeyong finally spoke up after hearing what happened.

“you’ve no idea.” yuta replied with a terrified look.

* * *

on reaching the hotel, taeyong raced to y/n and his suite but found it empty. he quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes before leaving the suite. he walked to the lobby and noticed y/n sitting in the bar. he let out a sigh of relief on seeing them. he walked to y/n and seated himself beside her, “hey”

y/n looked up from their glass of wine and smirked, “oh hey, look who’s here.”

“let me explain please, it was just a shoot! that was the concept! i only have hand in writing the lyrics not decide concepts!”

y/n chuckled taking a sip from the red wine, “you’re so oblivious”

“huh? what are you talking about now?”

“she was hitting on you and you didn’t even notice.”

“so.. wait, are you jealous?”

y/n scoffed, “jealous? don’t know her.”

taeyong grinned, “oh, you’re so jealous.”

y/n shot him a glare, “i’m not jealous. end of discussion.”

taeyong nodded, the grin not leaving his lips, “sure sure babe, whatever you say. at least this is better than you thinking i was cheating on you, which i wasn’t.” taeyong beckoned the bartender to get him a beer.

“you think it’s better? think twice.” y/n smiled mischievously at taeyong before getting up and walking away towards the elevator.

taeyong bit his lip confused, collecting his beer he headed for the elevator too and pressed their floor number. 

on reaching the floor, he directly headed for the suite and walked in after unlocking the door with his key card.

“babe?” taeyong called out on not finding y/n around. he heard y/n’s soft footsteps from behind him and turned back to see y/n, who just took off their denim jacket.

y/n unbuttoned their shirt buttons next, taking it off. y/n advanced towards taeyong, taking the beer from his hand and took a big swig placing the glass on the nightstand. y/n pushed taeyong and he fell back down on the bed, his eyes not leaving y/n’s eyes for a second.

y/n sat on his lap facing him, “arms up.”

taeyong raised his arms up as if hypnotized by their gaze and let y/n take off his t-shirt. y/n trailed a finger from his chest to his pant zipper.

y/n pushed him back again so he was now lying on his back, “so you think this is better? babe, you don’t fall in love with people like me. i will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, and kiss you in every beautiful place, so that you can never go back to anyone else without tasting me like blood in your mouth. i will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. and when i leave, you will finally understand, why storms are named after people.” y/n said, their lips ghosting over taeyong’s.

taeyong closed the space kissing y/n passionately, pulling them close by their waist. y/n slapped his hands away, “oh no, no touching.”

taeyong laid back smirking, “alright then, destroy me.”


	16. BAZINGA — LTY; (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ nothing goes right when nctzens get a glimpse of you while taeyong is doing a vlive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : lee taeyong x female reader  
> genre : fluff , cute , humor  
> words : 1808

  * finally the time came for his much awaited vlive
  * nctzens all around the world had been a bit worried about their dear taeyong lately
  * it all started a week ago
  * when taeyong was caught heading to the airport
  * why was it a subject of interest?
  * well, for starters, he had no schedule for nct
  * infact, all the members were on vacations
  * but dispatch and allkpop caught him red handed in the airport alone
  * and soon photos of taeyong, standing in the boarding pass line with his passport and ticket in hand, circulated around the internet like a wild forest fire
  * allkpop speculated a dating scandal 
  * while nctzens thought taeyong had finally snapped due to all the overwork
  * and left for a quite vacation
  * of course, taeyong had seen the tweets and ig posts from the fans and felt bad for worrying them
  * so he announced a vlive via nct 127 twitter
  * but what they all were about to discover, was gonna blow their minds.



* * *

  * on reaching bali, indonesia with you, taeyong headed straight for the hotel he’d booked online
  * you guys had been planning a vacation since _ages_
  * but is “vacation” even a word in sm ent library? 
  * oh no, it certainly isn’t
  * but finally the day came and you guys booked the tickets within minutes
  * and taeyong booked the hotel too all the while still looking in the map,
  * “where exactly is bali, again?”
  * you guys had been dating since regular - irregular era
  * set up via a mutual friend
  * taeyong was in his own small space back then
  * all he knew was how to work hard and relentlessly
  * but as you came along, he learned to live his life
  * to enjoy the little things
  * to not get discouraged by setbacks - big or small
  * because now he knew, that no matter what happens
  * you’d be there by his side at the end of the day and truly, he’d never before found something which was as assuring as that
  * needless to say but the members welcomed you with open arms
  * especially after witnessing first hand how you affected taeyong and they loved it
  * they loved you for you and they loved you more for filling taeyong’s every day with positivity
  * you were the most popular and always on high demand among the dreamies
  * they just were so clung to you like baby kittens and you loved them back just as much
  * taeyong would often whine around the dorm complaining how you don’t pay much attention to him
  * which was the usual laughing stock other than haechan’s antics
  * at first taeyong wanted to announce the relationship publicly
  * but he remembered what baekyun - taeyeon, hyuna - edawn went through and truly who ever wants to go through that?
  * so he dropped the idea
  * you’d mentioned to johnny that you want to go on a vacation with taeyong
  * and johnny, oh so very diligently, passed on the information to taeyong
  * who started looking for any opportunity to run away from the limelight for a while and spend some quality time with you
  * on reaching the hotel room, taeyong suggested that he was gonna take a super quick shower and do the vlive first 
  * “i’m gonna show you such a good time after the vlive,” taeyong winked reaching for your lips
  * his kisses were always soft and endearing
  * no matter how long you guys made out in one session, you were left kept wanting for more
  * he cupped your face as he placed his lips on yours, first softly, smelling in your scent and feeling in the plumpness of your lips
  * before he moved them in accordance to your lips and his hands travelled down to your collarbone
  * the soft touches of his finger pads leaving invisible marks, more like burns at every place he touches
  * he finally slid down his hands down your arms and to your hands
  * and intertwined your fingers with his
  * just when you leap in for more, he pulls back
  * a smirk plastered across his face as he brings your knuckles close to his face
  * and kisses them 
  * all the while not losing eye contact with you
  * you swore you could feel the earth beneath your feet moving
  * he just kissed you??
  * just held your hand??
  * just kissed your hand??
  * and your head was already spinning
  * sometimes you really did wonder how you survive days with him
  * but look, here you’re alive, craving his essence, his presence, his touch, him.
  * you parted your lips to say something but he beat you to it
  * “i’ll be right back,” he placed a chaste kiss on your forehead and walked to the washroom after taking the towel from your hands
  * you stood there dumbfounded
  * “wow, i really am a fool for you..” you murmured biting your lips, a small smile playing on the same
  * as an indecent and vile idea played inside your innocent mind
  * grabbing your new lace lingerie out of your luggage, you waited for taeyong to finish freshening up
  * on hearing the shower stopping, you stood up
  * hiding the lingerie underneath the towel
  * taeyong walked out in just the towel draped lowly around his torso
  * beads of water rolling down his biceps
  * you walked towards him and just when he went to grab you
  * you ducked escaping and entered the washroom closing the door immediately
  * you could hear taeyong groaning and huffing in annoyance and smirked to yourself
  * taeyong dried himself and wore his clothes and took out his phone
  * remembering about the vlive he had promised, he quickly set up the tripod stand 
  * he started the vlive within five minutes and here we go with his,
  * “i’m not gonna talk unless there’s at least 5k people.”
  * he grinned at the camera and kept making stupid faces as the viewer’s hiked up
  * on noticing that they were around 6k people watching now, he bowed formally introducing himself
  * “aaaa guys, it’s been a long time since i talked to you guys, i hope you all are doing okay.”
  * “i’m currently in a hotel room.”
  * “yes, as you guys know i left for a vacation because i needed time for myself.”
  * he stopped to read the comments and smiled on seeing so many hearts, it always warmed him
  * “where am i? i’m in indonesia. i won’t say where but it’s a island kind of a place and i’m loving it already.”
  * “am i with someone?” taeyong chuckled as he read the question out loud, “of course, not!”
  * “just me and my loneliness” ( _yeah he actually said that.. what a ducking loser.._ )
  * “do i miss the members? mhmm, a lot. this feels weird you know. doing a vlive alone without any of the members beside me to accompany me and to talk shit.”
  * “who do i miss the most? let’s see, it would be ten. we bond really well and it’s always fun to do a vlive with him.”
  * with all the thoughts roaming in your mind you’d completely forgotten about the vlive
  * turning off the shower, you grabbed the towel but it slipped and fell right on the water
  * _don’t you just hate it when your towel falls on the washroom floor and becomes wet?_
  * _i hate it the most_
  * you picked it up in a heartbeat but it had already soaked most of the water and was soaking wet
  * there goes your plan of surprising taeyong with your lace lingerie
  * after wringing the wet towel, you wrapped it around your body and stepped out
  * water was dripping from your hair and your body altogether so when you heard taeyong talking while looking at the camera, your dumbass thought it was one of the _members_
  * noticing the towel taeyong had earlier discarded on the bed you walked from behind him.
  * “hey guys, don’t mind me”
  * you spoke not looking at the camera and grabbed the towel
  * believe me, in that sum second you were on the camera, there were at least a thousand screenshots
  * taeyong hadn’t noticed you getting out and froze when you passed him
  * his face turned red as his eyes went up and down the series of new never ending comments
  * he could sense all the question marks already
  * his breathing had almost stopped and he dare not turn his gaze anywhere
  * _at all_
  * on the other hand, oblivious you dried yourself and wearing his hoodie you sat at the end of the bed far from the camera’s gaze
  * waiting for him to finish _“the call”_
  * it had been five minutes now and taeyong stood there like a froze screen
  * many nctzens speculated if it was indeed a froze screen
  * but they could see taeyong blinking so that was ruled out
  * taeyong flinched when his phone started ringing
  * he picked it up on seeing it was jaehyun
  * “what have you done, hyung?!” jaehyun yelled panicked.
  * taeyong only smiled, a soulless smile, his eyes hollow as he turned to the camera
  * “okay guys, i’ve to go. saranghae or whatever,” and ended the vlive. ( _yeah, he said that…_ )
  * you opened your instagram and were bombarded with your sum second clip of passing taeyong in your wet towel 
  * you turned to taeyong wide eyed, “i did what?!”
  * taeyong chuckled this time, his hollow eyes not changing any emotions
  * “i need the ground to swallow me up”
  * “why didn’t you tell me you were doing the vlive when i came out of the washroom?!” you whispered-yelled at him as if the fans could hear you now
  * “doesn’t matters anymore…” taeyong stared at his phone, scrolling
  * “what do we do now?”
  * “i don’t know about you, but i’m thinking of buying this island cause guess who is never leaving this hotel”



* * *

  * taeyong didn’t sleep the entire night
  * the members also kept messaging him with the same “what the fuck have you done”
  * one member at a time
  * the next day he kept spamming his ig wall with beautiful pictures of bali
  * but only one reply came from the nctzens
  * “did she take this photo?”
  * “she’s pretty, we wanna see her”
  * “is she your girlfriend?”
  * “are you guys married?”
  * taeyong has never wanted to dig himself a hole with his bare hands more.




	17. STOP, BABY DON’T STOP — TEN; (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ you come over to watch a movie with nct 2018 which somehow leads you giving ten a blowjob. yeah crazy, i know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : ten x female reader  
> words : 1,570  
> genre : fluf- oh no, it’s filth, blow-job. yeah you’d think i need holy water but jokes on you. i bathe in it.

ten knew it was movie night with the guys. he knew you’d come and the guys would be _hyped_ to watch the movie, you’d be _hyped_ to watch the movie and ten himself should be _hyped_ to watch the movie. unfortunately, that wasn’t the case that night. he wanted to be hyped about spending time with you and the guys while watching a movie. it was never about watching the movie, but the small conversations, the inside jokes, the sarcastic replies to some of the dialogues and everything and nothing in between which made these hangouts super special. this night, however, it was ten’s small guy which was more hyped than it should have been. especially with the guys present.

he had watched from the corner of his eyes as you walked in the dorm. it was in all probability your scent, your essence which influenced too hard on his brain and things went only downhill from there.

you smiled on seeing him and kissed his cheek. ten didn’t reply, he just smiled at you, which looked more like a smirk but before you could comprehend it, jungwoo hijacked you to show you something on his instagram.

* * *

halfway into the movie, you could feel ten’s hand on your ass, feeling it in his palm. you were seated on the floor. ten on your side, lucas and mark on your other sides. even the seating arrangement was divided unit wise. there were three couches in the living room. one directly in front of the tv screen, and two beside it in a vertical position. in the middle space resided the coffee table which was moved away for movie night. taeyong - representative of nct 127, ten - representative of nct u and jaemin - representative of nct dream, played rock - paper - scissors to determine which unit will sit where. taeyong won the first time and chose two couches for the big ass nct 127. jaemin won against ten and claimed the other couch. so it was nct u’s turn to sit on the floor. why mark sat on the floor? none of the units claimed him as their own and threw him off the couches. 

you pried ten’s hand away. though the whole room was dark except for the light coming from the tv screen but you two were sitting among seventeen other people and not even one of them catching you two was joke worthy.

ten didn’t even blink again before his hand was on your ass again. you could feel your cheeks going red. you kept saying ‘ _not now. not now. not now_ ’ like a mantra inside your head. you gazed at ten to talk to him but his face said it all. he wasn’t playing any games. he was nothing but serious at the moment. your teeth sank in your bottom lip as you watched his eyes. dilated, his pupils - wide.

it wasn’t until the intermission when you heard a shuffle and the next thing you know - you were on ten’s lap. your ears turned red as you immediately looked at every direction to check the boys’ reaction. you could clearly see that they were trying to stifle a laugh. you noticed sicheng whispering something into jaehyun’s ear to which jaehyun and sicheng both chuckled silently. you narrowed your eyes at them to which they laughed more.

back to ten, you turned your head sideways to talk to him when you felt his bulge directly pulsing against your core.

“oh my god..” you hissed and looked at ten’s face, “what are you doing” you whisper-yelled at him in disbelief.

“don’t. uh fuck, don’t you dare move..” ten replied, his eyes not leaving the tv screen.

“you’re gonna get us killed. everyone is here!” you placed your hands on top of his knees (he is sitting cross legged and you’re sitting cross legged on his lap), grabbing the material of his jeans between your fingers. you could feel a drop of sweat gliding down it’s way at your back along your spine, under your t-shirt.

it felt as if the surrounding grew silent, you couldn’t even hear the people in the movie talking. all you could feel was a vein - popped out, pumping blood to his hard dick under your core.

ten’s hand wrapped around your waist, his grip tight but not painful. you cursed when his hands started rubbing at the side of your waists.

“no, no. something’s gotta be done.” you stood up suddenly, grabbing ten’s wrist and dragging him to the nct u dorm. sitting him down on one of the bunk beds you immediately sank to your knees. your hands quickly deployed at the emergency location and unbuttoned his jeans. ten’s head snapped in the direction of the locked door when a huge laughter erupted outside.

“are they actually going to do it where _we_ sleep?!” came lucas’ muffled voice.

“i hope it’s your bed they do it on,” came the laughing voice of johhny.

“yah!! the kids are right here. shut the hell up.” finally came taeyong’s voice who tried to shush them down but oh well.

you paid no heed to them as your fingers worked their magic. ten was stripped off his jeans. his boxers followed next.

you took out his dick in your hand, pumping it with swift movements of your hand and leaned down, pushing your hair back.

his dick was big for you to take the whole thing in your mouth so you decided to use your hand too. slobbering all over his cock first so your hand could now slide easily up and down instead of just catching on his dry skin. you slid your hand up his shaft and twisted your wrist. the twisting motion got you into a smoother rhythm than the straight up and down. sliding your hand up and down on the base of his cock in conjunction with your mouth moving up and down on the rest of it. but the hard part still persisted - finding the correct grip: you looked up at him for his guidance. ten grabbed your hand eagerly guiding it properly around his dick, tightly - securely. a small gasp left ten’s chest as it heaved up and down. beads of sweat gliding on his forehead.

confident now with the grip, you wrapped your hand around the top of his cock putting your mouth over your hand. you slid your hand down the shaft and your mouth down on top of it in a fluid motion until your hand met the base of his cock. a string of curses escaped ten’s soft lips. he kept licking his chapped lips as his hands found their place in your hair. gripping your hair, he guided you and it felt like you’re sliding your mouth all the way down him even when you couldn’t possibly. It’s times like these ten wishes he could draw; he’d make little diagrams to speak volumes about how it felt. and he felt like he was on top of the world. the veins in his dick popped out like green - bluish lines running downtown. his dick throbbed against your soft now sweaty palm.

the erect cock has a kind of kinetic smoothness, a sort of strange resilient rigidity. there is almost no drag as your mouth moves over the taut skin of a hard dick. something about ten’s hard dick— a hard dick that you like, which for the intents and purposes of this piece we’ll just take as assumed — compels you to suck it. you felt it as a challenge to devour.

“oh my.. don’t stop. oh baby, just don’t stop,” ten moaned out, his words lacing and overlapping his pronunciation and you suddenly stopped to remind yourself to slow down and tease him. intellectually, you recognize the purpose of the oral tease; you get the point of attenuating the blowjob act for his pleasure. but when you’re already on your knees in front of him and his big fat-bellied cock is there — right there — in front of your nose, it’s pretty much all you can do not to take it in your mouth and down your gullet as far as you can, which, at first, isn’t so far.

the art of deep-throating lies in two things: creating enough high-quality viscous porn-starry spit, and relaxing your throat to accommodating proportions. both take time. the gag reflex is always your friend and so you can count on it with a wily coquettish.

you finally take the dick in as far as it just uncomfortably will go, and wait, holding your breath, until you could feel your throat beginning to relax and you felt the inevitable urge to breathe. you slide your mouth to the tip, do a little do-si-do with your tongue at the end, and slide back up until you just barely begin to gag and hold again, swallowing the tip. and at this point ten had just lost it, his self control just jumped out of the balcony attempting suicide as his hands gripped harder in your hair. he guided your mouth all the way down to his base. you could feel tears prickling out smudging your mascara. you went at it steady and just kept taking it all every single stroke while staring right into his eyes. ten came in under a minute, but you did not stop.

ten grabbed your hands pulling you up, you kitten licked it once down slightly and rock in an up-and-down motion, then let up and run your erected nipples along his sensitive parts which gave him goosebumps.

“fuck, you’re in for a wild night.” ten bit your bottom lip, pulling it slightly as you grinded against him.


	18. KISS MY ASS — JJH; (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ he’s a business student, you’re a computer engineering student. although you guys have hardly been in each other’s company for a few times apparently you both hate each other. sicheng being the mutual friend he is, brings you closer in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : jeong jaehyun x female reader (chaebol!au)  
> words : 1.5k  
> genre : angst / fluff.

sicheng walked into a booming ( _ ~~system ty track~~_ ) house, y/n’s house blasting with every beat to kendrick lamar’s hit song, ‘ _humble_ ’. he expected nothing else, it was y/n, his best friend we’re talking about here. he was supposed to arrive around 1800 hours but he got stuck in traffic.

looking around for y/n, his eyes landed on jaehyun. what was he doing here? sicheng speed walked to jaehyun with an amusing smile plastered on his face, “didn’t expect you to be here.”

jaehyun sighed, “neither did i. i’m here just cause ty hyung dragged me here. his girlfriend is here.”

“oh really? you totally could have said no.”

“i did say no but he wouldn’t listen to me now look, he left me alone here to hook up with his girlfriend.”

sicheng shook his head chuckling, “such a huge fat lie, you wanted to come by yourself! you’re jung jaehyun, no one can make you do anything you don’t want to.”

jaehyun rolled his eyes, “piss off, i just want to be outta here as soon as hyung comes.”

“i so don’t believe one word you’re saying. anyways, come let’s get a drink.”

“i don’t think that’s such a good idea, i’ve to drive a wasted ty hyung back home.”

“don’t be such a spoilt sport,” sicheng dragged jaehyun to the living room, where y/n’s father’s drinking cabinet was.

jaehyun leaned against the wooden frame of the counter as his eyes landed on a dancing y/n. she was swaying his body to the rap, she even twerked at a point which had jaehyun dropping his jaw.

“here,” sicheng handed him a shot of vodka. jaehyun’s eyes didn’t move from y/n as he held the glass.

“stop staring or people would start believing that you guys don’t really hate other and are dating.” sicheng winked before downing his shot.

“we don’t hate each other..” jaehyun cleared his throat.

“oh really?”

“yeah, and neither are we dating okay. we just don’t like each other.”

“whatever you say, lover boy,” sicheng walked away with another shot to the dance floor joining y/n.

jaehyun drank his shot, “what do you mean lover boy?!” jaehyun groaned realizing sicheng has already left.

it was the weekend, last week of sophomore year and luckily, y/n’s parents were off to another city for a business deal which only meant a house party to celebrate the graduation.

dressed up in her short checkered tennis skirt paired with a low cut criss cross bralette top and a hawaiin style long shrug, y/n was welcoming her guests who had started coming around 1900 hours. it would be wrong to say that she wasn’t surprised to see jaehyun at her party when he walked in. she found herself admiring his stature. he was dressed in a pair of distressed jeans, a t-shirt and a denim jacket hugging his body, attentuating his arms and biceps.

though y/n made sure that jaehyun would enjoy himself at the party but she didn’t make any efforts to talk to him. and it wasn’t until the very end that they finally talked.

“hey, um, can you help me with sicheng and ty hyung?” jaehyun poked y/n’s arm who was busy throwing the used cans in the trash. everyone had left and it was only them.

y/n looked back tying her hair with the rubber band dangling around her left wrist, “sure. are you driving them home? i was going to take sicheng to the guest room just now. he is so wasted.”

“no, it’s fine. i’ll drop both of them off.”

y/n nodded as they stood in absolute silence.

“so shall we?” jaehyun offered after a while.

“yeah. yeah, of course, let’s go.”

y/n and jaehyun walked to where sicheng was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands as he groaned, “fuck, my head is about to burst.”

y/n chuckled as she slid her shoulder beneath sicheng’s arm and watched as jaehyun did the same on the other side.

“yeah buddy, let’s get you home,” jaehyun spoke as y/n and him dragged sicheng to his car parked right outside y/n’s door.

y/n noticed taeyong was already in the back seat, he looked deep in sleep. jaehyun opened the door placing sicheng in. at the end, y/n decided to accompany them to help out with getting taeyong and sicheng in their houses.

jaehyun got in the driver’s seat and revved the engine as y/n sat beside him in the passenger’s seat. they both drove in pin drop silence, neither of them daring to speak a word.

what would they even talk about? jaehyun is a business student whereas y/n is a software engineering student. they don’t even share a class, just a mutual friend - a chinese exchange student, dong sicheng. 

finally after dropping taeyong at his place they headed for sicheng’s place who lived in the suburbs.

y/n got down and helped sicheng out. jaehyun opened his apartment’s door as y/n walked sicheng to his bedroom lying him down gently. jaehyun was stood at the door watching as y/n sat on her knees and took off sicheng’s shoes. she kept the shoes under the bed and pulled the blanket on him.

“are you guys dating?”

“huh? excuse me?”

“are you?”

“no, of course not. we’re just friends, he’s like family to me. the older brother i never had.”

jaehyun bit his lip, regretting even saying that, “i’m sorry..”

“no, it’s fine.” y/n offered him a close mouthed smile, placing a glass of water and aspirin on the nightstand as she walked out past him switching off the lights.

jaehyun cursed under his breath as he caught up to y/n, “i’m sorry, i really am!!” y/n chose not to reply as she got inside the car. 

jaehyun got in too, “look, you were just so gentle and caring, i had the wrong idea.”

“ugh, why can’t a guy and a girl just be friends? i hate it when people just assume things just because they think it’s true.”

“i’m sorry, i didn’t assume anything at all! i got the wrong idea and you corrected me, we good?”

y/n sighed nodding, “mhm..” she stared ahead.

jaehyun started the car and drove back. by the time they reached y/n’s place, she had already fallen asleep.

jaehyun got out slowly and walked to her side opening the door. he tried to make as less noise as possible. taking off the seat belt, he thought of waking her up but upon seeing her peaceful face, the thought stood up and took the back place of his rational mind.

slipping his arms beneath her, he picked her up bridal style and headed to her place. opening the door with his right hand, he walked in and looked around for a room. seeing a room on the left side, he walked to the room and placed her down on the bed. 

y/n stirred in her sleep and turned the other way curling up. jaehyun pulled the blanket on her and left his phone number on the nightstand before exiting.

* * *

y/n woke up to their maid shaking her, “miss, why are you sleeping in the guest room?”

y/n shot up, “what are you talking about..” she looked around and remembered what all happened last night. “yeah.. please clean up everything.”

y/n stood up and headed to her room when the maid stopped him, “miss, is this yours?”

y/n looked back to see a piece of paper in her hand, she advanced and checked it, “uh yes. thanks,” she smiled and walked upstairs to her room.

taking off her shrug, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number. she was 99.99% sure that it was jaehyun’s number and when jaehyun said ‘ _hello_ ’ in his deep voice, the 0.01% doubt vanished.

“did you get me in bed last night?”

“oh hey y/n, yes i did. you’d fallen asleep.”

“you could’ve woken me up.”

“yeah.. i’m sorry again.”

“mhm..” y/n hummed looking for a fresh pair of clothes.

“do you want to have coffee sometime?”

“what? why?”

“i just feel so bad for saying that last night. let me make it up to you, please.”

“alright.”

“really? that’s great! i’ll see you tonight.”

“yeah, bye, see ya.” y/n disconnected the call smiling to herself softly. she never liked jaehyun but he is one attractive guy and he seemed different last night than her first impression of him.

* * *

##  **_few weeks later_** : 


	19. REDAMANCY ― JJH; (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ you confess your love to jaehyun for the first time and he honks your boob in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : jung yoonoh (jaehyun) x female reader  
> words : 1666 words  
> genre : fluff, bits of nsfw?

  * almost every sunday you and jaehyun would usually find yourselves walking downtown, in the less crowded streets of seoul
  * your version of date
  * something which has become a routine over the years
  * couples go clubbing on saturday nights
  * well you guys watch netflix lazily
  * his leg on top of yours as he’s sitting in a ridiculous position on the couch
  * while you are tucked to his side, your hands resting on his waist region
  * the whole day wasted on watching reruns of some show which you guys have watched a hundred times probably
  * _“wanna watch how i met your mother, again?”_
  * _“i’m offended you’d to ask.”_
  * then sometimes you guys start a game of thrones marathon which fuels arguments
  * _“jon snow is azor ahai”_
  * _“jaimie lannister is more likely to be azor ahai”_
  * _“dude bran is the white walker!”_
  * it’s an argument which never ends really, and frankly, neither of you want it to end
  * talking about something you love with your partner is so important and so fulfilling
  * sharing a common interest is so wholesome
  * love and relationship isn’t all about sending each other cute heart emojis and talking about how much you guys love each other
  * but it’s about the understanding that you guys share
  * whenever you’re down, jaehyun never asks you what’s bothering you
  * he just comes to you, pulling you to his chest while his hands caress your hair
  * and one tune comes out of his lips, _“hold me close and hold me fast. the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose.”_
  * and you gently wrap your arms around him, your eyes closing as you start telling him what happened
  * he knows you’ll always come around
  * he knows you’ll always talk to him about what’s happening or bothering you because you’re best friends before being lovers
  * a thing he has insisted on since the moment you guys started dating
  * you guys started dating on a haste really, he was leaving for tour when he finally confessed
  * thing is, you guys were merely friends back then, maybe went on a date or two cause the great mark lee set you up


  * mark would come to class and coo about how you and _jaehyun hyung_ would be so perfect for each other
  * finally you’d enough and asked “ _why?”_
  * cause he said and i quoth, _“you both are so insightful. you know what you’re talking about, you both even have similar interests and i feel like you both will have a nice conversation at least if not a relationship”_
  * and well that’s exactly what happened when he set up the date
  * you’d seen jaehyun before on music bank shows and you’d be lying if you say he hadn’t swept you off your feet
  * on meeting him, your perspective totally changed
  * he was phenomenal
  * a gentleman, his pictures did no justice to his real beauty.
  * his voice laced with honey and cosmic dust
  * and a visible bright aura around that glows when he smiles
  * and mark was right, you two had a huge conversation where you both just talked about your interests and not even for a second did you two get bored of each other’s company
  * for jaehyun, he had decided that moment, that this is what he wanted in life
  * that was followed by another rather short date
  * but then after that, the conversations through texts shortened
  * the frequency of the texts became seldom too
  * and then one day suddenly you get a message from jaehyun who asks you to come out of your room and you do and you see him standing in front of your apartment building
  * a single gerbera flower in his hand
  * he kissed you that day, he was in a hurry, he confessed and honestly didn’t expected any reciprocation of his feelings from your side
  * but when you said yes he kissed you, a soft kiss which he had to break short
  * but even those few seconds had you feeling some type of way
  * he smelled of fresh mint mixed with his cologne _(a cologne which is so etched in your brain and senses now, a cologne which you wear too when he’s away)_
  * your hands found their way to his shirt, clutching on it lightly
  * he apologized a thousand times before hopping on the car where the rest of nct 127 members were there, headed for the airport
  * realizing you blushed while waving at them
  * mark peeked out of the window to wave at you with a huge smirk plastered on his face
  * and you wanted the beat that smirk out of him but lucky for him that they were leaving


  * then on sundays when couples usually go to expensive restaurants, jaehyun and you usually find yourselves in some grubby old cafe in some unknown part of the city
  * today was no different too
  * after visiting a small lowkey cafe supervised by an elderly lady
  * you guys started walking towards the han river
  * the breeze hitting your face and brushing your hair
  * neither of you said anything
  * just walked slowly, hand in hand
  * until he suddenly retracted his hand and retraced his steps whipping his phone out
  * _“hey what are you doing?”_ you looked back at him smiling
  * _“keep walking, you look so good,”_ jaehyun mused, opening his camera
  * you giggled and kept walking as he took photos of you
  * when done, he rejoined you and grabbed your hand, intertwining the fingers
  * _“i always wondered,”_ you started
  * _“hm?”_ jaehyun turned his face towards you, the last rays of sunlight highlighting on his face
  * “ _why did you come that day before the tour and confessed? why not to do it later after the tour_?”
  * jaehyun chuckled his eyes trained at his shoes
  * _“oh my god, are you getting shy?”_ you started laughing
  * _“hey! you might not believe me when i tell you the reason.”  
_
  * _“try me.”_
  * _“well, i don’t know. i guess i was afraid, what if someone else stole you away?”_
  * you continued laughing, _“ew that’s so cheesy jung jaehyun”_
  * _“see! but seriously, i still remember how you laughed when we talked about the big bang theory, discussing our favourite scenes. i’ve never bonded that way with someone before and weirdly, everything around us just stopped making any noise as my brain only registered your laugh. then we started talking about our views and takes on life, i never thought i would ever find a person who’d understand me. understand my views. i never expect people to reply with philosophical and witty replies but i want people to understand me. and you did, i could see that in your eyes, your slight nods as i talked. you got me without even me explaining and that shit is crazy. you’re so precious and someone who should be reminded of that on a daily basis.”_
  * you stopped walking and just stared at him
  * _“what happened?”  
_
  * _“i think i’m in love with you.”_
  * jaehyun’s teeth found his lips as he realized this is the first time you’ve directly confessed your feelings to him.
  * _“you think?”_ he asked with a hint of banter
  * _“no actually. i know i’m in love with you.”  
_
  * _“okay, you need to stop woman cause my heart is about to come out my rib cage it’s beating too fast and you already know how much i love you, i mean i always say it so what am i supposed to do no-”  
_
  * _“whoa whoa, just calm down and kiss me silly!”_ you giggled face palming before he crashed your lips in his
  * his soft pink lips moving in sync with yours, his teeth grazing and nibbling softly against yours
  * pulling back with a huge smile you just stared at his serene face
  * your finger pads tapping against his cheek as you caressed it softly
  * he pecked your nose before you both started walking
  * his hand around your shoulder, enveloping you
  * _“what if i had never voiced my love?”  
_
  * “ _then, i would do this,”_ jaehyun said as his hand traveled from your shoulder to your collarbone and under your t-shirt. under your bra as he squeezed your left breast
  * you gasped and looked at him with a mortified look, your jaw open in surprise as you started laughing and looked around you two frantically
  * _“if someone saw i’d have killed you!”_ you threatened him slapping his chest
  * _“oh yeah? watch me doing it again”_
  * _“no no no,”_ you held his hand over your shoulder as you guys reached the end of the deserted alley and saw couples and elderly people walking, jogging
  * you both laughed at how silly he gets sometimes but you love him for what he is
  * walking along the shore, you passed by an elderly couple sitting on a bench
  * they looked so happy and peaceful
  * turning his face towards you, jaehyun kissed your head sideways, his other hand holding your free hand as he started humming softly, a habit of his which always makes you weak in the knees
  * _“so whenever you ask me again how i feel, please remember my answer is you.”_




	20. NETFLIX AND FLUFF — DSC; (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ he acts coldly sometimes, involuntarily, but nothing slips your eye. finally, you confront him one day and he confesses his deep feelings for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : dong sicheng x reader (gender neutral)  
> words : 1,464  
> genre : fluff, angst.

most dates with sicheng were planned by y/n. he is too introverted to ask for a date although y/n and sicheng have been dating for sometime now. he knows y/n will say yes but then again he’s too afraid of nothing. he himself knows that this fear is irrational and pointless but he just can’t bring himself to actually do it.

in romance, sicheng approaches things the way he does with most situations : he compose a series of calculated actions with a predicted and desirable end goal – a healthy long-term relationship. rather than falling head over heels in a whirlwind of passion and romance, he identifies potential partners who meet a certain range of pre-determined criteria, break the dating process down into a series of measurable milestones, then proceed to execute the plan with clinical precision.

sounds fool-proof right? but human emotions cannot be broken down into variables. sicheng intends to be more intuitive than sensible. his intuition works against the human emotions as expected which poses a threat in his relationship. y/n would often grow frustrated with a non-verbal sicheng. unlike ten, sicheng is harder to handle cause he keeps feelings to himself not as a defense mechanism to avoid getting hurt but as a habit developed from the way his intuitive mind words.

sicheng felt strongly for y/n. he hadn’t felt that way for anyone for a long time. but he was sure of the feelings he had for y/n and worked on himself. he would often ask the members to help him out. especially jaehyun or mark because they were extroverted, compared to him. jaehyun would advice him to talk about his feelings with y/n while mark would tell him that dates to outdoor places was a good option. sicheng failed to do both, firstly due to his hectic schedule ( _sm can choke_ ) and secondly, his irrational fear.

and needless to say, this movie date was also planned by y/n. when y/n had texted sicheng that afternoon after lunch asking if he wanted to grab a movie later. he had replied that he was tired from practice but he wanted to spend time with y/n. so, y/n suggested that he comes to their place and they both can just laze around in the couch and watch something or the other on netflix.

humans are creatures of habit, so is baby sicheng. he came and sat on the other end of the couch. y/n scooted closer to him browsing through movies.

“what do you want to watch?”

“anything really, i don’t mind.” sicheng offered y/n a soft smile before turning his gaze back to the tv screen.

“alright, this looks nice,” y/n clicked on an anime named _the beginning_.

halfway through the anime, sicheng put his left arm around y/n’s shoulder absent-mindedly. now this is what he always does, touching was mostly absent-mindedly. it wasn’t like y/n mind it cause they understood how it was with sicheng. he struggled to get his words through in daily life itself.

y/n kept quiet enjoying his warmth around them as they watched the anime quietly. it wasn’t until y/n’s phone started ringing that they both shifted their gaze from the tv screen.

“aren’t you gonna get that?” sicheng asked clearing his throat from the long inactivity.

y/n bit their lip, if y/n now goes to grab their phone it would mean sicheng would retract his hand and after coming back, god knows when he will keep it back around y/n. y/n didn’t want to let go of his warmth.

“no, it’s probably just sales people.” y/n turned their attention back to the tv screen. sicheng nodded and did the same until they were interrupted again by the phone ringing for the second time. sicheng removed his hand from y/n and sat up straighter. “you should take it.”

y/n sighed standing up and walking to their bedroom where the phone was on the nightstand, charging. unplugging it from the charger, y/n noticed it was jaehyun.

“what?” y/n picked up.

“is sicheng with you?”

“yes.”

“oh good, bye.”

“what the hell, didn’t you know?”

“no y/n-ah, he didn’t inform any of us and just left after practice so we were worried. plus, he wouldn’t pick our calls.”

y/n sighed, “yeah it’s okay, it must be on silent. don’t worry, he’s at my place.”

“alright, enjoy!” jaehyun disconnected the call.

y/n walked back to the living room, placing their phone on the coffee table in front of the couch, they slouched down on the couch.

y/n sat on the other side of the couch intentionally. and though visibly, sicheng didn’t react to it or say anything about it, he wanted y/n to come and sit closer to him. he had intentionally wrapped his arm around y/n, it was a first but he wanted to do it again to make y/n realize that he really does care even through the smallest of actions.

the second episode ended and the next episode was about to auto start in about five seconds when y/n picked up the remote and paused the video, “are you ashamed of me?”

sicheng looked at y/n, confused, “why would you say that? i can’t ever be ashamed of you.”

“then why wouldn’t you tell the members that you were over here? this is isn’t one time sicheng! you do this every time and then they call me to ask about you. so yeah, i think you’re ashamed of me.”

sicheng sighed shaking his head, “not at all, it’s just. spending time with you is private and i simply don’t feel the need to tell the members that i’m coming here to see you. it’s something between us.”

y/n groaned, “you know what, i don’t even think you love me.”

“no no, i love you. and only you.” sicheng spurted out in a hurry.

“really? why am i having difficulty believing that? why would you even love me, dong sicheng?”

sicheng bit his bottom lip looking at anywhere but y/n’s face. taking a deep breath he finally turned his gaze to y/n, “i.. it’s because you’re the first person i can truly rely on. i know i don’t use sweet nicknames to call you or show any kind of skin-ship but i’m the most comfortable with you. i’ve never come across a person who is so willing to always to listen to my problems. you’re just.. you’re always there at the other side waiting for me to come home and tell you whatever’s troubling me. you’d think i’m worried about something but frankly those things don’t matter much but just the fact that you actually care and are here waiting for me to open up - that y/n, snatches my breath right away because i need that. i need you, i cherish you with all my being. i’ve never felt more strongly about anyone else. i’ve always struggled with trying to understand my true self but remember on our fifth date you described me in one word - intuitive. that one word explained so many things about me that even i was surprised. i realized then that what i feel for you wasn’t merely a crush but it was something deeper, something my stupid brain couldn’t perceive. it was something my heart responded to, warmly as ever.” he meekly reached out for y/n’s hands, placing them on his chest, “do you feel that? that warmth? it only happens when i’m with you. i love you, you dumbass.” sicheng leaned in kissing y/n, gently. his lips slow but attentive to the way y/n’s lips reacted against them. “i love you and i’m sorry for being like this. but i promise, i’ll be better, i’ll be a better boyfriend and you’ll see it soon.”

y/n chuckled, a bit sad at the loss of his lips from their’s, “so you remember our fifth date?”

sicheng frowned, “yah! is that what you took from that oscar winning speech? of course, i remember all our dates.”

y/n giggled grabbing his face, “yes and i love you too but you’re a jerk but also my jerk and i love you so damn much, jerk.” sicheng’s hands found their place around y/n’s waist as he held y/n on to him tightly but securely.


	21. STOLEN KISSES — LJN; (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ he meets you backstage while getting his makeup done. oh wait, you’re the one who’s doing his makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : lee jeno x female reader  
> genre : fluff, haha  
> words : 1,068

jeno was getting prepped for his part as an emcee at mbc countdown when he first saw you. he was sitting in front of the mirror, busy on his phone as the stylist noona was styling his hair. he lifted his chin up to look at the mirror, for one look, when he noticed you walking in through the door through his peripherals. you were dressed in simple clothes, a laterally checkered playsuit. to be fair, he had never seen something like that. your clothes? no, idiot. you. the energy that you carried into the room was gentle yet enthralling and enticing.

that’s when he remembered how he was to get a new makeup artist starting from today. he watched you walking to him and found himself smiling big, involuntarily. his eyes appearing as two dark crescents of the very moon. you smiled back as you bowed and introduced yourself formally.

jeno was shocked, this has never happened before. they mostly have staff older than them. and here you were, standing in front of him, who looked nothing older than himself.

normally when he was to meet someone and to create a good first impression, the person brings forth a false persona but it was clear within the first few seconds that you were not that type of a person even by the slightest.

“good evening,” you hummed before opening the makeup kit in front of him.

jeno nodded smiling, “good evening,” only to receive a harmless banter from his stylist noona who mumbled a soft, ‘ _don’t move_..’

jeno watched quietly as you started with a light compact to freshen up the look on his skin. you wore the powder puff around your pinky finger and knelt down to level with his lips. you advanced your hand towards his face, the brush in your hand, the lip balm smothered on the bristles of the brush. jeno noticed how your hands were shaking and without a second thought he grabbed it at once.

he looked you in the eye, “are you alright?”

you stood there frozen, your hand in his. you nodded frantically as he withdrew his hand. you gently placed your pinky finger on his chin as you started to color his already pink lips with a natural lip balm.

“i like the smell,” jeno spoke up. you froze again confused, _wait is he talking about my perfume_?

realizing he was talking about the lip balm, your demeanor broke into a breathy chuckle, “yes, it’s watermelon. i was told you like it.”

“yes, it’s my favourite one.”

you smiled continuing your work. next, you worked on his eyebrows, filling up the ridges with a brown eyebrow stick. 

“okay, chin up,” you said as you grabbed the eye liner.

jeno pushed his head back as your hand rested on his left chin, provided you started with his left eye first.

with simple strokes, you carefully drew lines along the arch of his eye on his upper eyelash. his hot breath fanned against your skin which sent tingles down your spine. you loved the way it passed through your skin, his breathing was regular and paced.

the environment at that point turned eerily silent for you, you could even hear his diaphragm moving up and down. 

turning to his right eye, you finished putting eye liner on his eyes and stepped back to take a look at him.

“you look great.”

“yes, all cause of you,” jeno meant to sound manly when he returned the compliment but he ended the sentence with a soft giggle which definitely worked against his initial mission of sounding manly. he wanted to kick his own ass but stopped when he noticed the smile playing on your lips and your soft giggle reached his ears. 

“so you’re going to be with us for a long time?”

“i guess, i mean, i’d love to be. i’ll make sure to work hard.”

jeno found himself speechless. how could a voice that carried such music with every word ever be anything other than exquisite to hear? in all the universes, will there ever be another laughter that will touch anyone’s heart as yours did for him? how could someone of your beauty not be regarded as royalty and deserve reverence by anyone who crossed your path?

soon it was time for his performance so he left but when he looked back to get another look at you, his innocent eyes couldn’t penetrate through the huge sea of people and reach you. tad bit upset, he headed for the door and joined his other two emcees. the staff handed him the cue card and soon he heard the director saying, “roll.”

* * *

finishing his dance performance with his fellow emcees, jeno headed back to his green room. his eyes lit up like fireworks on new year’s eve on seeing you. you were waiting for him, leaning back against one of the mirror counters. you immediately smiled as you saw him.

“you did so good, i loved it!” you chirped cheerfully.

jeno could feel his cheeks getting warm, he was so blushing, “thanks.. i only kept thinking of you.”

before you could even react to it, nct dream’s manager along with the rest of staff walked in.

the manager started talking to jeno, he was talking about some other schedule. you looked down at your feet, you bit your lip repeating his last phrase again and again in your mind but you were also upset that you couldn’t talk to him more.

as you decided to leave, you grabbed your sling bag. you looked up and caught jeno looking at you. his manager was telling him something but his entire attention was at you. he blinked at you smiling to which you blushed again and waved a little to which he blinked again smiling, acknowledging your wave and watched you walk out.

this was only the beginning of a series of stolen kisses, stolen looks, stolen smiles and jeno was more than just thrilled for this promising romantic journey.


	22. TU ME FAIS ROUGIR ― NJM; (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ a journey of how y/n catches jaemin’s eye and while he’s supposed to ask jaem out, turns out, jaem has to do it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : na jaemin x male reader  
> words : 1.5k  
> genre : fluffffff

  * you started working as nct dream’s assistant choreographer
  * performing was your passion but then again you didn’t want your share of limelight and privacy infringement by media
  * a peaceful life and job was all you ever could ask for
  * you’d frequently featured in many one million dance studio dance covers
  * never as the choreographer though so when i say it took a huge heap amount of courage to audition for sm
  * i mean huuuggeee amount of courage
  * you weren’t really that confident but this was your dream
  * your passion, your moves and you needed to just do it, ya know?
  * you were selected in the very first audition and the judges advised you to try out to become an idol
  * and though it all looked very lucrative, you stood your ground and joined the post as a dancer
  * back then only nct 127 had debuted, you danced with them often and you were always in awe with how hard they worked
  * when nct dream debuted, you’d been promoted to a choreographer
  * and frankly, you were on the 1728356385th cloud
  * you had never imagined you’d go that far at such a small age too
  * the news came as a surprise and you skipped school just to go watch nct perform a part of your choreograph in their mini concert
  * to be honest, even you didn’t know about the line up of nct dream until the teasers were released
  * and needless to say, your heart stopped at jaemin’s teaser
  * na jaemin
  * the bane of your existence
  * it’s funny how a completely new person just ups and walks into your life and goes, “bitch i’m gonna wreck your life and you’re gonna sit and watch”
  * cause THAT’S E X A C T L Y WHAT HAPPENED
  * from day one, your eyes, mind, ears, nose, heart, liver, kidne- everything was hooked on that boy with a million dollar smile which could light up any room
  * the preparations for their debut had already started and was near the end at this point and you wanted nothing but an ‘in’ into that project
  * you’d go around relentlessly behind your senior and bug him for letting you on but he kept brushing you off since the managing department decided who the choreographers would be for a specific project
  * you even agreed to be their backup dancers but he informed you that it wasn’t a concept which required any backup dancers
  * i mean it wasn’t like you were gonna propose or anything
  * hell you barely even knew the guy, just his name
  * but you wanted to be on the same stage as him, breathe the same air as him and watch and appreciate him from far
  * towards the end, you’d stopped bugging your senior and went about your business calling yourself an amateur unprofessional teenager 
  * way to compliment yourself mister *slow claps*
  * it was just a normal day
  * you’d actually forgotten about your honey boy until your senior suddenly asked you if you were free for a week
  * you half nodded yes, curious about what he would ask you of
  * and to your absolute _happiness_ he mentioned that they needed to choreograph an intro which was being inserted for the nct dream debut stage on m!countdown
  * you couldn’t be happier, probably had some happy tears too
  * fast forward~~
  * you’re a professional teenager now on the assistant choreographer’s post for none other than nct dream
  * needless to say, you spend at least seven to eight hours with them on a daily basis
  * and soon the professionalism turned to friendship when one day jisung asked if you’d like to join them to eat at the canteen after practice
  * by now your infatuation for na jaemin had changed to love at first sight 
  * and yes, the said na jaemin has never failed to catch you shooting him heart eyes from the other end of the table sitting directly in front of him
  * i mean you weren’t really subtle there bro,,,
  * and it wasn’t only na jaemin who caught you staring at his flawless face, but all the dreamies did
  * and behind your back it had become a habit of the dreamies to tease jaemin about you
  * “ _y/n is such a sucker for jaemin_ ”
  * “ _seriously, i’m more handsome than nana_ ”
  * “ _y/n has perfected the heart eyes emoji for jaemin_ ”
  * “ _jaemin is such a lucky loser_ ”
  * now the fun fact is,,, jaemin never denied it ya know?
  * like he’d yell at the dreamies for teasing him and exact his revenge too but he’d like never deny your crush on him nor would he ever ask them to stop teasing him
  * even though he wasn’t sure about it but he liked it?? he liked this attention?? he liked this attention from you??
  * and the dreamies ain’t no noobs, they know whats going on
  * by the time go era had come, the dreamies had literally begged jaemin to make the first move
  * but he was adamant on waiting for the “right moment”
  * oh also did i forget to mention that the entire nct fourteen generations knows about you two except you two about the mutual crush here?
  * taeyong one moment is like that’s my baby boy y/n is hitting on and the very next he’s like um but,, they,,so,,c u t e,, i c a n ‘ t
  * till now maybe you and jaemin never even had a proper conversation
  * sometimes you think about it really 
  * what if you guys don’t go that well??
  * and only one way to find that out : ask him out
  * but will you?
  * o h h o n ,, o hahahahahah
  * even your friends had enough
  * finally your roommate threatens to throw you out if you didn’t ask jaemin out
  * and you can’t say no, your roomie can be a lot of things but he ain’t a liar, he would legit throw you out
  * A N EW YOU HAS BEEN BORN
  * BRAVE YOU
  * my ass
  * you couldn’t even build up enough energy to breathe in the same room as jaemin that morning
  * like ?? you kept blushing?? even when he wasn’t around?? and everyone is ?? why is he like this??
  * resorting to your final option, you showed up at nct dream cave and decided to talk to jisung first
  * you hadn’t even finished the sentence “i think i’m going to ask jaemin out”
  * before which he had already texted the dreamies and called them there except jaemin
  * behold 
  * you sitting on a chair in the dance studio facing the mirrors
  * the lights dim and focused on you
  * and the dreamies standing in front of you staring you down
  * you looked at them scared
  * were they gonna beat you up?? what even??
  * haechan broke the silence with “ _we need a masterplan for this_ ”
  * jeno : “ _he should just go and say it to that dumbass’ face_ ”
  * chenle : “ _seriously,, with all his whining about y/n, he doesn’t deserves anything special_ ”
  * renjun : “ _how about we kick his ass and beat him up and then tell him that y/n likes him_ ”
  * jisung : “ _mhmm an innovative idea, can’t disagree_ ”
  * haechan : “perfect, let’s do this” 
  * you meekly breathed, “ _guys,, i’m r i g h t here in case you forgot,,,_ ”
  * chenle : “ _you don’t like the plan?_ ”
  * you : “ _yeah,,, how about no one hurts anyone and we just bubble wrap you all and then i might try and confess to jaemin_ ”
  * needless to say, you all resorted to call in an adult, lee taeyong for help
  * he’s another dumbass with two and a half working braincells because i mean wow,, he knows so much about all this,, so much,, s o m u c h h e l p
  * in the mid of all this, what everyone missed was while taeyong was coming to the nct dream dance studio, jaemin saw him
  * curious he followed taeyong because hey r e m e m b e r the dreamies are missing too
  * where could they possibly be
  * cue in a cheeky na jaemin listening in to the whole conversation
  * when taeyong suggests another bizarre idea is when jaemin finally makes his h e r o entry
  * jaemin : “ _talking about me, guys?_ ”
  * renjun : “ _who wanna bet he’s gonna chicken out?_ ”
  * jaemin just shot a look to renjun like bitch lemme deal with you later and walked to you
  * your breathing slowed and suddenly you’re sitting upright 
  * your right hand slightly shaking 
  * “ _i’ll see you tomorrow at the pc cafe, yeah? overwatch date?_ ” jaemin offered, his own heart doing 13867568 somersaults 
  * you gulped nodding almost frantically but l e t s n O T scare the boy off already




	23. SPOILED ― HRJ; (NCT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ he used to be an heir to a multibillion dollar company and now he works as a mere florist, what went wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : florist!huang renjun x female reader  
> genre : mostly angst and bits of fluff, vague ending.  
> words : 3.3k  
> warnings : minor character deaths.  
> reading time : 12 minutes.

‘ _spoiled_ ’ would be an understatement, if, used to describe huang renjun. in real words, he was the bruce wayne of today’s world. born into a rich family, to rich handsome parents with impressive amount of money beyond anyone’s comprehension. whereas normal gene traits like color of hair or color of eye are passed from generations to generations in a family; the huang family passed on riches from generation to generation and renjun was not an exception to it as well.

renjun wasn’t what you would call a complete spoilt brat. no, on the contrary, he was a _partial_ spoilt brat. he knew it takes real efforts and hard work to earn money but also spends lavishly on his friends at a mere age of eleven years. a common complaint his parents would often receive is about him giving his friends way too expensive gifts. in retaliation, the huangs couldn’t really scold him much. it wasn’t like renjun was harming them. he just liked to gift his friends exactly what they wanted for their birthdays.

huang corporation limited was jointly run by renjun’s father and his only uncle, his father’s younger brother. though renjun was a lone child, he had the privilege of spending his childhood alongside his two cousins.

by the time renjun was of thirteen years of age, he knew he had absolutely no interest in business, hell he didn’t even know what exactly it was that his father did. all he knew was, his father would leave for office at nine o’clock sharp and return after ten o’clock at night. there were no in-betweens, with limited amount of holidays and leaves. he understood his father was a very influential person but he didn’t want anything to do with the kind of job his father had.

 _‘what a bland life to lead,’_ he would often to think to himself.

his interest was rather in travelling the world, but that wasn’t the main part. turns out, he also was a gifted singer, a voice filled with nectar and honey and yet powerful with a charm of a hummingbird. taking part in singing competitions was always a mandatory thing for him. he wouldn’t miss a day of rehearsing and would diligently spend hours into vocal training. 

with his fourteenth birthday, came the beginning of a new chapter in his life. he was bestowed with a gift he never thought he would receive so early in life. a cell-phone. in more apt words, a smartphone with state-of-the-art features. and thus began the adventure of pursuing a new world, a never before seen world. the virtual world wasn’t what enticed him but what absolutely got on his mind was kpop. he didn’t _accidentally_ stumble upon kpop, per se, more like he had heard about it from his friends. his female friends. his female friends who whine and dream about marrying their bias in kpop groups someday. watching kpop from china wasn’t an easy task. but using vpn and proxy were, especially for a teenager who spent most of his childhood playing expensive video games. 

renjun would watch kpop music videos, that was for enjoyment but what he watched scrutinizingly were the practice videos. he soon understood that having a gifted voice wasn’t enough. he needed to learn to become a performer and the way to that was ― dance. he was absolutely bedazzled at how in sync the idols performed. exo being his favourite, he would often watch their discovery videos and dance practices.

eventually, he managed to convince his parents and landed himself a chinese dance teacher. best of his class and true to his form ― contemporary. he was an exceptional teacher and renjun benefitted hugely through his teacher in terms of both martial arts and contemporary.

fast forward to two years when it become unbearable for the huangs and they had to make a decision. what became unbearable? to hold back renjun. to hold him back from leaving for south korea. which was, impossible, to say in the least. he wouldn’t listen to any of his parents pleas, be it about how he was too young to understand the way of the world, nor the pleas for his safety. only one thing swirled in his mind twenty four by seven, “i’ve to go to south korea and become an idol.” the huangs knew he was talented and would excel at what he wanted to do, but the road to the same is never easy, especially for someone as inexperienced in the methods of the world as their little renjun.

but there was also an underlying cause to them denying his requests. in the past two years, life hadn’t been that peaceful in the huang household. it all started with when his father fell ill a year and a half ago due to food poisoning. but later on conducting further medical tests, an unusual amount of lead was found in his body. naturally, they suspected some foul play going on and within six months their entire household staff was replaced with newer trained ones. his father opted for personal security guards too on his mother’s insistence. 

but even with new security reforms,unusual activities kept happening. everyday, there would be new problems one after the other.

renjun had enough too, he wasn’t getting anywhere with his studies, he didn’t want to study either. defying his parent’s decision, he filled up forms for dance schools in south korea and even landed a few good schools but his parents rejected his wishes again which brings us to the night when renjun finally snapped and eloped from his house. it was close to midnight when he escaped through his window from his room on the second floor. through the intricate pipework at the backside of the house, it was cakewalk climbing down to the ground. though it was a bit hard escaping past the security guards posted at every corner of the fence surrounding their mansion but he had made it and it was a new life that started altogether.

he already had booked the tickets and had his passport and stuff ready. a week after he had settled in his new college — seoul university of performing arts, he finally decided to call his parents. after which he was sent resources and other amenities. renjun was their only son, they couldn’t stay at angry at him for heaven’s sake.

* * *

you never really had any interest in flowers until you stumbled upon a flower shop in the hearth of flower shops in the centre of seoul downtown. what caught your eye weren’t the beautiful bright flowers but the florist, a young handsome teen, almost the same age as you. you’d first noticed him while heading to buy some booze from the downtown shops where they don’t check identity cards. you were waiting in the long line and looked around yourself and found renjun fixing the flowers in the bouquet in his hand as he continued to wrap it with a beautiful piece of paper and tied it off with a ribbon. you kept staring at him until the person behind you brought you back from your thoughts. the line in front of you had moved forward and you were expected to move forward too.

the next time you saw renjun was when you walked in the shop, a simple ding from the bell attached to the top of the door notified renjun of a customer’s arrival and he came out with a smile on his face.

“hello! how can i help you on this beautiful day, ma’am?” renjun smiled at you, his arms behind his back. clad in a jeans and a t-shirt, topped with a white apron on the front, he looked so normal yet real and handsome.

“hey, i wanted some flowers,” you said, more like announced in a weird voice. realising how awkward you sounded, you kicked yourself mentally a few times.

“i guess you are here for flowers only, what kind you’re looking for?” renjun inquired walking behind the counter.

“um, i don’t know, anything is good really,” you really didn’t know shit about flowers and had come only to get another look at your florist boy.

“i’m not sure what you’re looking for, miss. can you tell me what occasion they’re for?”

“just for a friend!” you exclaimed as if you had just given a nobel winning answer.

renjun chuckled at your excited self, “well that depends on what kind of friend are we talking about, guy friend, girl friend, boyfriend?”

you smiled nervously, “oh no, i don’t have a boyfriend,” you bit your tongue, “which you didn’t need to know, of course, they’re for my best friend. it’s her birthday.”

you lied straight through your teeth and renjun just gave you his signature smile.

“perfect, i’ll get you the price catalog of the bouquets or if you want to handpick the flowers.”

“oh no, you don’t have to. get me your most expensive bouquet.”

“are you sure, miss? they’re quite expensive and they’re mostly for huge events and won’t probably fit your birthday theme.”

“oh, is that so? then among the birthday theme, arrange me the most expensive one, yeah?”

renjun nodded and walked towards the potted plants and started making a bouquet.

you just stared at his form, it was oddly satisfying.

soon enough, he was done and he came around to you. seeing him, you took out your wallet from your backpack and followed him to the counter.

he started typing in his computer and generated the bill. you took out your blue card and handed it to him. he took notice and swiped it through their card machine.

after you were done billing, renjun handed you the bouquet, “it’s very unlike for someone of your status to come all the way to here to get flowers,” renjun started.

you looked at him, “my status?”

“yeah, i’m guessing your father is some businessman or someone from the entertainment industry?”

“yeah both, he is a director.”

renjun nods, “well i do hope your friend likes them, have a nice day!”

and that concludes your first ever official meeting which turned to frequent meetings, you got to know his name. you found it really odd how he avoided speaking about his family. he had mentioned that he was originally from china. 

he was a very reserved person but you observed that he had become reserved from circumstances, he used to be a bright and lively person earlier, the hints of that renjun is still there in him and comes out in rare situations. like when that time you dragged him to the amusement park and he started whining when you stood in the line of the horror house. he surely hated ghosts and was whining like a little kid which had you laughing. needless to say, you’ve a shitload of videos of him whining. 

but everything around him was still a mystery and though you felt like he liked you back but he was holding back.

the smallest graze of his hand against yours would have him blushing, but then again when you held his hand he didn’t reciprocate the action and didn’t hold your hand back. he would often come incredibly close to you, making you think he is going to kiss you but after a moment or two, he would move back and pretend like nothing happened. you were tired of being left out like this and on a coffee date, you decided to dig more.

you watched renjun walking in through the door, wearing the same pair of jeans and t-shirt he was wearing when you guys first met. a smile spread across your lips as he made his way to you and sat down.

“sorry, i’m late. my boss was being a pain in the ass,” he sat with a leg on top of the other and grabbed the menu, “my treat, okay?”

“hey no no! i’ll pay, last time you paid.”

“it’s okay, you want a venti iced or americano?”

you just stared at him nodding to whatever he was naming. you always noticed this aura of elegance around him. it was different from the image he portrayed. he always claims he is from a very poor family and to support his schooling, he is working in the flower shop where he lives too.

“so how are your parents?” you started, a risky statement to start the conversation with, he hated talking about his parents.

renjun hummed, “good.”

always a one worded answer to any question he doesn’t likes.

“you should go to visit them sometimes, you’re always so busy studying or working. do they live here or back in china?”

renjun kept quiet and kept reading the menu.

“will you ever take me to visit them?”

you could see renjun taking a deep breath but he didn’t utter a word.

“i’m talking to you, renjuniie~” you said in a sing song voice.

that was the ultimatum, you’d never called renjun with any nicknames and it had the adverse effect on him from what you expected. renjun stood up and walked out. you followed him out and grabbed his hand, “hey what’s wrong?”

he pushed you away, “please, don’t.”

“what the hell, renjun. stop being so difficult!”

renjun sat on the abandoned footpath and covered his face. you sat beside him after a moment and kept your hand on his shoulder but he didn’t so much as twitch. you two kept sitting like that for what felt hours when you felt your hand shaking slightly. you looked at renjun’s figure, he was sobbing.

“oh baby, what’s wrong?” you hummed out hugging his form sideways, your head on his shoulder as your arms enveloped around his crouched figure.

he kept sobbing quietly, “m-my mother used to call me renjunnie,” he said in a breathy voice after a while.

you nodded, “i’m sorry baby, you must miss her so much. you should go and visit her sometime.”

“i want to,” he looked at you with red-shot eyes, tears falling incessantly, “i want to!” his voice kept getting higher, “i want to!! i want to go back to china, i want to go where my mom is, fall on my knee and kiss the ground under which she’s buried. tell her how hard life has been. tell her how much i miss her and how fucking sorry i’m for leaving them behind the way i did years ago. i don’t even have money to pay for three meals a day, let alone affording a ticket to china. i can’t but i’m trying,” he took a breath as he went breathless.

you just stared at him, tears welling up in your eyes, “i’m so-sorry, baby, i didn’t know!”

“my mom and dad are dead. i’m huang renjun the absconding son of the huang conglomerate with loans hanging like swords over my neck.”

“what?” you looked at him not believing him. the huangs’ death news from two years ago was a worldwide news but you don’t remember much about it, you were about fifteen - sixteen at the time, “but i had read that their son died with them in the car crash too.”

renjun chuckled bitterly through tears as he sniffled, “if only i was that lucky. i still remember that day to the very second. it had been months since i’d escaped and came to south korea to pursue a career in music. my parents’ anniversary was coming and i missed them. i remember the smile on my mom’s face when she saw me, she was surprised beyond comprehension and started crying on seeing me after a long time. her hug is something i’d trade the entire world for. i still long for it at nights. my dad couldn’t believe his eyes either and hugged me the longest he ever had. who would’ve thought that was the last time my parents were hugging me,”

“i had planned a dinner party for them, it was a huge party, filled with elites. my parents were so happy, they only talked about me and my small achievements from dance school. when the party ended, we left immediately after because my parents wanted to spend time with me. we were on an empty highway when the driver realised the brakes weren’t working. my dad stayed calm and instructed the driver to slow down the car till it came to a stop. the car had almost stabilised when my mom saw a truck coming, it was a sharp turning and the driver hadn’t noticed, everything was dark and the truck had no lights on. my mom screamed as the truck advanced towards us but before the driver could swerve away, the truck crashed into our car.”

renjun stopped for a while and looked at you, his eyes out of focus as if he was looking at you but then again he wasn’t focusing properly, “i saw them y/n. i watched them dying, i was seventeen. i watched them dying as my mom tried to shield me with her body covering mine. i saw as my mom took her last breath, the glass shards were everywhere on her body. i don’t know how long it was that i was lying there with them. our driver, dad, mom everyone was dead. i only remember crying out for my mom and dad continuously before the police came and pulled me out.”

renjun sniffled, “after the burial ceremony ended, my uncle informed me that my father had never-ending loans on his name and now it was all my responsibility to pay them off. it didn’t make sense, my father had a clear chit. i was confused and didn’t know how to process anything at all until our old clerk came to meet me and informed me about the theft my uncle had been committing since ten years or so. it was him who wanted my father dead, from lead poisoning to burglary, what hadn’t he tried. they were all his own debts that he imposed on my father’s name now that he’s dead.”

“i was sure to confront him the next day but before i could, i was sent with the property papers which clearly stated that everything went to my uncle and his family. the next thing i know, i was put under house arrest because i was a fugitive since i couldn’t pay off the loan anymore.”

“finally with the help from our old clerk who managed to sneak in some cash to me, i escaped in a box from the building and came to seoul with a fake passport and documents.”

“i couldn’t resume my course at seoul university or else i’d be caught by police. so that was the end of that. i got into the community college and started to work as a florist, to keep a low profile i work at a flower shop in the downtown area whereas the flower shops in main seoul would pay much more.”

you looked at him, you own tears falling on his exposed skin. you hugged him kissing his head and just kept hugging him. it was hours maybe, before he started hugging you back, the warmth you seeked was what he brought to you and you looked up at him for a second, “you’re a strong man huang renjun, you’ve worked so hard. you’re my prize.”


	24. A TIME TO LOVE ― KJD; (EXO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ you want a baby with your husband but he isn’t sure about it because of his busy schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : kim jongdae x female reader  
> genre : semi smut? angst? fluff? all in one.  
> words : 1.8k

jongdae walked in your and his apartment tired, out of breath: curtsy of the out of work elevator and just in need of a nice, warm bath and a good night’s sleep.

weekend after weekend, jongdae would come back from the sm dorm, in the exact same state : exhausted. he would tell you all about what happened the whole week although he continuously texts you and gives you live updates but he just loves to talk. this is his place, his space, his wife. and there isn’t any other place in this world where he would rather be.

jongdae walked in and noticed how the lights were dim which was very unlikely, provided you always keep them on till he comes, on the weekends.

he looked around while taking off his shoes. his eyes searched every centimetre of the apartment that he could see from the doorstep. placing his shoes on the rack, he walked in and found the living room dimly lit too. _‘odd’_ , he thought.

“y/n?” he called out your name looking around for you when he felt a hand on his eyes, which when removed where instantly replaced by a satin blindfold.

“what are you doing, silly?” he chuckled grabbing your hands.

you smiled and stood in front of him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, “i’ve a small surprise, come,” you guided him to the master bedroom where you’d decorated everything in lavender and white hues. scented candles around every corner.

opening the door to the restroom, you led him in and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“baby, what are you doing?” jongdae started laughing, fumbling around to get a hold of you.

“shush!” you commanded smiling as you took of his shirt and proceeded to take off his pants, along his boxers as well.

“okay, no, seriously, what’s on your mind lady?” jongdae grabbed your hand, successfully this time.

you giggled as you leaned closer to him, your lips grazing his ear lobe, “let me take care of you tonight, sir.”

a never ending smirk played on jongdae’s lips now, his hands resting around your waist.

you held his hand and led him further and carefully down on the bath tub, filled with warm water. jongdae sat down carefully as he felt the rose petals spread on the water, moving around him and feeling against his muscles.

“have i done something special, honey?” jongdae asked still desperate to see you.

you shook your head, “nuh uh, just you existing here in this world, in my life is always a matter of something special to me,” you kissed him softly.

jongdae kissed back, you smelled of peppermint and mint and he bet he smelled of nothing but his sweat and sweat of eight other guys’. but nothing mattered at that moment, all he felt was you, he felt you coming closer to him until you straddled him. the water spreading out and finally settling in.

your hand, as if acting on first instinct, moved to palm his dick and gave it a few thrusts, lathering it up with the lukewarm water you smoothly moved your hand up and down the length of his dick.

“fuck, i don’t even get to see you!” jongdae seethed out, his tongue caught between his teeth.

you snickered, moving your hand faster, “you’ll baby, soon”

you positioned yourself and sat on his thigh which made it easier to feel the pressure around your whole vulva.

it was then that jongdae realized you were still in your lingerie.

“hey, this is unfair!” jongdae protested, his hands moving up to undo his blindfold but you caught him in the act.

“no sir, don’t take it off or i’ll stop,” you slowed down your hand on his dick.

jongdae cursed under his breath and sighed, “please.. let me touch you at least,”

you grinned watching his desperate face begging to touch you. you nibbled on his ear lobe, humping on his thigh while the other hand played with his dick.

jongdae didn’t know what to feel first. your hand moving up and down on his dick, you nibbling on his soft and sensitive ear, or your clit rubbing against the skin of his bare thigh.

the friction and pressure you felt on your labia and clitoris stimulated you and made you feel all the more sexually excited. jongdae too enjoyed his erection more because of the pressure he felt against his now titillating senses.

just when he was close to coming, you withdrew your hand and sat down between his legs.

“no, fuck what, you’re so gonna regret this, mrs kim,” jongdae groaned as you took off his blindfold smirking.

“enjoy the bath sir, i’ll go and set up dinner,” you winked before standing up and grabbing the towel to dry yourself.

jongdae watched you with hooded eyes, sinking deeper down in the water. watching as the droplets of water trickled down the smooth expanse of your skin and landed on the ground. the soaked lingerie didn’t leave much to the imagination. you stripped down and grabbed his shirt, wearing which you walked out leaving him alone.

you were joined by jongdae after ten minutes, he was just in his robe as he sat down in front of you. still the same scoff on his face.

“i made your favourite,” you chimed as you got up to serve him.

you’d be lying if you say he didn’t cheer up on hearing that cause he was grinning brightly, the earlier orgasm denial slipping from his mind.

you served both the plates and sat back down.

“you prepared a lot, babe, it wasn’t needed,”

“no, i really wanted to do this given how we are so busy and caught at work,” you smiled at him.

“well, either ways, thank you so much,” he smiled back, eating.

halfway through eating quietly, you felt his feet grazing against yours and remembered the way too familiar feeling which has happened many times before during get-togethers with the boys.

he pulled his chair closer, and his legs enveloped around yours.

biting your lip, you finally decided to drop the bull. you placed your hand on top of his, “i.. um i want to talk about something first.”

jongdae looked at you, seriously now, “yeah love, what is it?”

“have you ever thought of babies? i mean like maybe, ours.”

“a baby?”

“mhmm,” you nodded.

“i don’t know, someday maybe, yes.”

“someday? we’ve been married since almost two years now.”

“i know,” jongdae dug into the food, avoiding your eyes.

“dae, what is it? do you not want kids with me?”

“baby.. i.. what–no, of course, i want kids and i want them with you only, but just like you said we’re always so busy.”

“that’s no excuse, dae,” you stood up and walked to your bedroom angry. angry that he hesitated and had to think twice on even talking about having kids. you’ve known each other since years, you were always with each other through thick and thin and stood together with each other. you couldn’t formulate any possible reason why he wouldn’t want kids now when both of you are at your peak of your respective professions too.

you sat on the bed, playing with the hem of the shirt you were adorning when you heard the clinking of plates which meant jongdae had collected the dishes and cleaned the table. you heard footsteps approaching and fixed your tear filled eyes on the ground, not wanting to face him.

the sheets beside you ruffled as jongdae sat down, his arm draped around your shoulder as it has done year after year.

“we both have been so busy, y/n. day after day, all we do is work and get to see each other properly on weekends, that too is spent on just relaxing and catching up with each other. i hate this, i hate this lifestyle but neither of us can help it. i’m dying to have kids with you. i mean imagine it, little you running around this house that we built together, who am i to say no to that? but i don’t want my kid to grow up without their father around for it all. i want to give the kid my all, all of my time, attention, love. but i don’t think i’ll be able to juggle both life and parenthood. and i don’t want my kid to only see their father during big days and or occasions.”

“dae,” you sighed softly, “you’re so silly. you just said you are gonna give your kid all the time and attention. believe me, when we’ll have a baby, you’ll always find time for the baby no matter how busy it gets for you. it’s been one hell of a ride till now, but it’s also time that we have a child now.”

jongdae nodded silently as you squeezed his hand, “ like always i’ll be with you, through this journey too, we’ll be with each other to pick the other up when they falter but we won’t let either of us fall. you’ll be a great dad, dae, i know it in my heart,” you stared at his eyes which now shone with his tears.

“and you’ll be a great mum, too, actually the best!” he leaned in and kissed you. you giggled kissing him back as he deepened the kiss.

lying you down, he got on top of you, “i want our baby’s eyes like yours,” he smiled and kissed both your eyelids softly, “and nose like yours too,” he leaned down and kissed your nose, “also, the baby should get your lips,” he kissed you again.

you pulled back, “but i want the baby to have your eyes,” you kissed his eyelids, copying his action, “and your cute ears,” you nibbled softly on his earlobes, “and your cute little mole,” you kissed the mole on his neck.

jongdae laughed, intertwining his fingers with yours, “i can’t wait to have a baby with you,”

you nodded, smiling ear to ear, “yes, a baby, _our_ baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this like 1-2 year before the news of his s/o and child came out lol. needless to say, i'm so so so happy for him.


	25. SKINNY LOVE ― PCY; (EXO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ he contacted you with the purpose of getting jennie and kai together but something more followed that purpose too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : park chanyeol x reader (gender neutral)  
> words : 996 words  
> genre : fluff, comedy.

chanyeol and you came to know each other in a very comical way if i must. it all started with when kim jongin realized he had a huge crush on jennie from blackpink. the whole of exo tried and failed into getting jongin to confess to jennie. even king of manipulation, byun baekhyun too.

who will tell the boy that if he doesn’t confess, how else will jennie get to e v e r know? finally, chanyeol had enough and he started digging contacts from the entertainment companies. remember exo and 2ne1 had a crossover show once? yeah, chanyeol knows whom to ask for help. soon enough his search yielded your name as someone who is close to jennie.

you, y/n, blackpink’s hairstylist since their debut share quite a bond with the girls which is known among the entire yg entertainment.

no sooner than chanyeol had acquired this knowledge, than he already had the means to contact you and contact you he did boy. they say all great love stories start with a meme, well so did yours. a meme was all it took that got you guys talking. chanyeol was supposed to match up jongin and jennie but bitch did he even mention a part of that when you’d called him.

on receiving the _anonymous_ meme you were confused but amused nonetheless. guessing it might be a school friend of yours, you called up the number but when the “hello” from the other side (pun intended) came, that surely brushed the air out of you. oof baby, you knew that voice, you knew that grave deep voice all too well from watching music bank all day. love shot had just come out and you knew which particular rapper that voice belonged to.

but still, you’d the balls to ask, “yes, who is this?”

chanyeol was at a loss of words for his part too, he didn’t know what to say. poor boy only had sent a text, who knew the other person would end up calling him while he was in the BATHROOM.

“hey, um, i’m chanyeol, of um, exo,” his voice reverberated through the walls of the bathroom which had you chuckling.

he went on about how he’s exo’s chanyeol for the next few minutes although you assured that you got him the first time. conversation after that went smoothly, he asked your name, what you do. i mean it was like a tinder match cause no one was talking about jenkai until you’d asked him how he found you out and why he texted you suddenly. to which he finally talked about jongin’s crush and _“he’s shy please help him.”_

soon enough you’d passed on the cryptic messages to your friend, jennie who was all too surprised to hear it all and might i add curious too for you and chanyeol decided not to let her know of the identity immediately but give her subtle hints.

like she knew you were talking about someone from exo, someone who is an amazing dancer but then again the benefit of doubt prevailed like air of mystery. 

soon after you and chanyeol had planned how to get them to meet, it happened that you guys stopped talking altogether one morning. yours was the last text sent and he had seen it immediately but he didn’t reply.

weeks passed that way, he would change his profile pictures (kkt) and his cover photos too but he wouldn’t reply to you. you’d see his moods changing and different countdowns being added but he couldn’t reply to you? all it takes is a few seconds. it wasn’t like you were expecting more of him but you thought that you two had a connection, the friend’s bond if nothing more but he just refused to reply, didn’t he?

eventually, the day of the meeting came and you’d to escort jennie to the arcade as was part of the bargain while chanyeol would be bringing jongin over. 

once you’d reached the entrance arcade and saw no one, you thought of texting chanyeol but you erased the message after typing it out. jennie looked at you puzzled, “what’s wrong?”

you shook your head and told her that they were on their way. waiting in front of the baseball post, you received a call from chanyeol. you picked it up immediately, then regretted it for not waiting for it to ring a bit more, and then regretted again to not even say hello even after picking it up. after you were done cursing yourself under your breath you finally greeted him and he asked you to come in front of the mystery booth.

upon reaching the same, you received a message from chanyeol who had texted you “enter the booth 1.”

it didn’t make sense to you, why would you enter? shouldn’t jennie enter?

after getting jennie into booth 2, you enter booth 1 and sit down.

no one was talking so you just sit in silence until you decided to break the silence, “you’re being a jerk you know by not replying.”

jongin just kept sitting on the other side quietly in absolute bewilderment, that wasn’t jennie’s voice? when did he not reply to her? does he even have her number? what in seven hells?

meanwhile, jennie steps out of the booth since no one is there on the other side and joins chanyeol who tells her what just happened and they keep standing there smiling like fools. 

“i’m sorry?” jongin meekly started.

you sat as your eyes went an inch wider, _what the fuck that’s jongin_

bewildered, you come out and watch jennie and chanyeol snickering among themselves and trying to hold in their laughter. jongin came out and joined you, equally confused. 

you caught chanyeol’s eye, his eyes had this twinkle you’d never seen in anyone else’s, his smile grew bigger as he kept staring at you, his eyes speaking volumes you’d like to hear from his mouth someday soon.


	26. BALTER — SHS; (MONSTA X)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ you work in the same company as mx but as an advocate and had never met them until one fated day, you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: shin hoseok x female reader  
> words: 2064 words  
> genre: fluff

just like you didn’t know when you were two that you’d become an advocate when you grow older, similarly, you had no idea that by the time you’re twenty-five, you’d find yourself as the head of the legal team in starship entertainment. 

you were twenty-three and just fresh out of university when during campus interviews, you landed yourself a job at the aforementioned entertainment company.

at first, you weren’t really sure about the job offer, but it surely was the one which paid the most among all the offers you’d received. you were young and needed both experience and the money before joining a law firm for better influence. 

and you’d be lying if you say that your job has been dull cause it has been nothing but exciting. only cause of one reason, a string of stolen kisses and glances between you and a fellow co-worker. he wasn’t a coworker in the sense that he worked with you, more like he worked under the same label.

it all started when there arose an issue regarding copyright infringement with one of monsta x’s songs.

it was your second year into the job when the case was filed and you were entrusted with it.

you knew about monsta x but till date, you never met them cause the executive branch of the company has no business with the idols unless there arises a situation like it did for you and your client.

spring had finally arrived in korea, where the freezing winter vanishes and you see the sun in the sky more, the green growing and the flowers blooming. you love the feeling of warming days and finally being able to shed down layers of jackets in exchange for colourful knits surely made you happy.

finishing your morning routine, you grabbed your trench coat and wore it over your uniform — a plaid down white shirt tucked in your black tailored pants paired with a pair of louis vuitton oxford shoes. you grabbed the case files from the table and shoved them haphazardly inside your laptop case and headed out.

it seemed livelier now that spring was finally here, though the skies were gloomy and your fingers were still frozen, the sun rose earlier and set a little later every day. the temperature finally rose from the deadly zero centigrade.

you waived a cab and got on it. along the way, you saw people wearing lighter clothes, no more puffy jackets during the day but colourful and brights knits and cardigans. a smile spread over your lips which disappeared the next moment when you raised your left wrist to check the time and realized you’d forgotten to wear your watch in the first place. this is the first time that you forgot to wear your watch, the same watch you’ve been wearing since you started university, approximately, six years ago. 

you frowned because you weren’t sure why exactly you forgot to wear it and were brought out of your reverie when your cab stopped indicating that you’d reached the court. 

after paying the driver, you walked towards the entrance and were about to enter the compound when you noticed a black van pulling up and two men stepping out. one of them was your client, dressed in a freshly pressed black shirt tucked in his black pants. he adorned a face mask and was being escorted towards where you were by the other man, his manager when you noticed the paparazzi already gathered and posing various questions. they always have to pop up even though the case isn’t even that controversial for news headlines.

walking to your client you walked with him and turned to the paps in a commanding voice, “my client has no statements to make, thank you,” you smiled and walked with him inside the court compound.

“i’m y/n, your attorney,” you smiled a bit offering your hand.

wonho’s hand touched yours and only reminded you of how cold it really had been all these days for his hand was really cold and sent goosebumps to the small of your back, “shin hoseok. thank you for representing me.”

the cold had a certain warmth with it because you hesitated for a second when retracting your hand for it felt colder to lose contact, “there’s nothing to thank, sir. it’s my job.”

wonho opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when your junior came and whispered to you that it was time to appear in the court.

you nodded at wonho and headed towards the courtroom with wonho and their manager at your heels.

* * *

your move during the proceedings proved fruitful as the court accepted the papers for proof and adjourned the judgement to the next date.

“it’s a win, don’t worry. also, you won’t need to come in for the next day,” you addressed wonho as you two walked out of the courtroom side by side.

“thanks. you’re good, really.”

“in my defence, it’s an easy case especially when you know your client is innocent.”

wonho chuckled a bit, his lips creaking sideways to a soft smile. _well, at least he smiled_ , you thought.

after bidding a farewell to them, you started walking about of the court compound and as if on cue, it started raining.

_damn the spring rain._

and as if on the second cue, wonho walked and stood beside you, the smile on his face a little more prominent, “if i may offer you a ride?”

you looked at him, startled for a second cause his movements were quiet as a mouse and you never noticed him coming up and standing beside you.

you nodded smiling too, “yes, that would be amazing.”

wonho bowed his head in a gentlemanly manner and opened the door for you, “i’m taking that you’re headed to the company office?”

you got in. and once he was in too, you nodded, “yeah, that’s where i work.”

wonho nodded in response.

the rest of the ride went silent, with you two exchanging awkward glances every time you made eye contact, that was until the car seemed to stop all of a sudden.

you tried looking out but the car had tinted glass for the artists’ privacy.

wonho looked up at you from his phone, “oh must be the traffic.”

you exhaled a sigh in response, “i see.”

five minutes passed.

so did ten minutes.

and soon it was another ten more minutes of you and wonho just staring at each other and smiling every time as if you guys just met at that moment.

“so, um, what exactly do you do?” 

“i beg your pardon?” you stared at him with a funny face.

“no i meant, i know you’re an advocate. but like, what exactly it is you do for our company?”

you chuckled, “what do you think advocates do?”

“fight other lawyers in the court?” wonho offered unsure, his face laced with laughter.

you giggled, your nose scrunching up and wonho could swear his heart skipped a beat. your eyes were like the crescents of the moon, fitting the rise of your cheeks as your smile grew wider, your tongue stuck between the rows of your teeth and he just wanted to capture that moment and fix it in a frame.

well now that he thinks of it, you’re beautiful. he was too sour in a mood in the morning to properly notice or register anything but you really are beautiful and the appearance of yours, dressed in a perfectly pressed suit, the blazer hugging all the curves of your body and the trench coat completing the look like the missing puzzle.

wonho was brought out of his reverie when he heard you talking.

“company attorneys are like normal lawyers you see on the television, the only difference is, our main job is drafting. we draft the company laws according to our company needs, like you know, drawing out the papers for some transaction or some contracts. and when issues arise in the court of law, we head to the court and like you said, we fight the opposition lawyers.”

wonho listened intently and nodded after a while, “makes sense.”

“hope it does, won’t want to sit around a table doing nothing all day.”

wonho chuckled and the car started with a jerk, almost speeding.

“looks like you’ll be visiting the court again for the parking tickets.”

you winked, “don’t worry, i’ll save you the ride to the court for this petty violation.”

and it was at that moment that he realized he couldn’t be grinning any wider. like he just physically couldn’t and oddly enough, he was happy the reason behind his smile was: you. he hadn’t even known you for hardly more than a few hours but boy, was he enchanted. he loved your confidence and your quirkiness, you knew your stuff also, you sure knew how to brighten up the day.

by the time you both stepped out of the car, the rain had stopped and the sun was coming up again giving way to the light over the gloom the rain brought. the leaves of the trees were still shedding the water clustered on them, a few fell right where you put your feet down making the louis vuitton sign on your shoes looking a bit enlarged at places.

you looked sideways to bid farewell to wonho before heading to work but he was talking to the manager. frowning a bit, you started walking towards the entrance of the building quietly.

“miss y/n?”

you looked back at once when you heard wonho’s newly familiar voice.

“yes?” your frown was gone and the smile was back again.

“can we get a cup of coffee together sometime? maybe tonight when you’re free from work?”

you grinned, scrunching your nose all over again as you nodded looking at your feet, “yes please, that would be nice.”

wonho just stood there blushing before his manager came up behind him and reminded him that he had practice.

he waved wordlessly before walking inside the building. you blinked at him, a kind of reassurance, you weren’t reassuring him but it was just a gesture, a gesture which meant more than words.

* * *

_two years have passed since that day_ , you thought as you dried the clean, wet dishes that wonho was handing over to you.

wonho noticed your gaze, “hey, what are you thinking about so hard, baby?”

you blinked exhaling and changed your gaze to look at him, “just of all the times you lied to me.”

wonho raised an eyebrow, a smug plastered on his face as he huffed, “i? me? wonho the shin hoseok? lied to you?”

you laughed, “yes you did!”

“name one time!” wonho challenged you, sprinkling some of the soap water on your face.

“well, you lied to me the first day we met! you said you’d be taking me out for coffee, but instead, as far as i remember, you invited me over to your dorm and had me interrogated by your six members!”

“they just wanted to be sure before i went out with you.”

“they were so cute i swear, it was like i was taking permission from your parents to take you out for a night.”

wonho nodded chuckling, cleaning the rest of the dishes.

after finishing the dishes, wonho walked to the couch switching on the tv to watch some netflix, the daily routine of yours before sleep. you joined him soon after switching off the lights.

wonho’s arm was draped around your shoulder, your face on his chest moving up and down with every breath he took.

as the movie, _spring rain_ , ended and the credits rolled in, you finally spoke up, your voice still husky due to the two hours of inactivity, “spring rain. a nice name. remember it was raining when we first met?” you looked up at him.

wonho leaned down placing a soft lingering kiss on your lips, “yes it was.”


	27. INTREPID — INY; (TWICE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ a smut scenario where nayeon pulls you on her lap during a mafia meeting and you speak out at an unexpected time which leads to something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: dom!im nayeon x female reader  
> au: mafia!au  
> genre: smut  
> words : 1.756  
> warnings: orgasm denial (f), fingering, fisting.

  * you were home and bored
  * so it wasn’t really odd or new that nayeon called you to one of their meetings
  * although the members did object that it would only bore you
  * but nayeon liked keeping you around, especially during meetings
  * it gave her unprecedented strength and also if we’re being real here
  * it gives her the patience to endure going through these boring meetings 
  * because god knows how much she just wants to get done with them and go back home
  * back in your arms
  * and then direct to the bed to take off that awfully pretty dress from your body or whatever it is that you’re wearing that day
  * anyways, this is how you find yourself in the big room of the mafia hq
  * it was a huge room but twice was dealing with nct so by the time you came 
  * there weren’t any spot left to sit down
  * _“i’ll come back later,”_ you said to tzuyu and went to leave but nayeon was walking in and caught you on the way
  * _“where are you going?”  
_
  * _“babe, it’s okay. you guys carry on, i’ll be waiting in your office,”_ you flash her a smile.
  * nayeon takes a quick look inside and understands that you’re talking about the sitting arrangement
  * _“come,”_ nayeon spoke up suddenly and walked in with you on her heels
  * all the members of nct and twice were seated and they were all waiting for nayeon to join so they could join the meeting 
  * you watched with meek eyes so all the eyes in the room were turned to you
  * you took a deep breath and stood beside nayeon who took her place in her seat
  * just as you thought the eyes looked away, nayeon pulled you down on her lap
  * the entire room went silent
  * your breathing hitched as you shifted uncomfortably on her lap
  * nayeon’s hand rested against the small of your back as she rubbed gently
  * _“it’s okay.”_
  * jihyo cleared her throat, _“let’s get to business.”_
  * and as if on cue, the others slowly took their gazes off of you and the meeting commenced.
  * although the whole room was a mess but you could still hear nayeon’s soft breaths leaving her lips 
  * you looked ahead when taeyong, nct’s leader started speaking 
  * _“i think it’s time we take some strict action and eliminate the threat.”  
_
  * _“you mean kill their leader?”_ nayeon added.
  * taeyong nodded, _“i don’t see the downside to that.”_
  * you gasped and turned to nayeon, _“you’re going to kill hongjoong?”_
  * you didn’t realize that you were so loud that the entire room heard you, until you saw how dark nayeon’s features had turned into
  * you could feel the tension radiating from her body as she shifted a bit in her seat.
  * nayeon’s head snapped to dahyun who chuckled and with one look, dahyun scurried away from her unnie who looked ready to kill
  * _“yes darling, we’ll be killing dear hongjoong,”_ taeyong snickered turning to you.
  * nayeon’s gaze turned to him as she glared at him, _“you’ll talk with respect if you intend to have any business with twice, mind that.”_
  * the room turned silent again 
  * this time when you heard nayeon’s breathing, you could feel how ragged they were and irregular too
  * you knew at once that she was fuming behind you but trying to keep it under her calm facade
  * jihyo continued and the room went back into the mess of voices as it was before
  * towards the end, you felt nayeon’s hand sneaking on your thigh
  * her fingers drawing absentminded figures on your exposed skin
  * your back straightened itself when you felt her touch inching closer and closer to your inner thighs
  * _“so i guess that settles everything,”_ taeyong said getting up
  * nct exited the room and taeyong left too after shaking jihyo’s hand
  * _“enjoy dying,”_ dahyun winked at you before walking out
  * tzuyu just chuckled as she looked at you while gathering her stuff
  * you looked at her with a _“save me”_ look but tzuyu just shrugged still chuckling
  * the members started leaving too one by one
  * jihyo walked out closing the door behind her
  * the moment nayeon heard the lock click, she turned to you
  * _“so what was that all about?”_
  * you turned your head towards her, _“i’m sorry.”_
  * _“you’re going to explain what you just did?”_ nayeon’s voice was commanding and you’d be lying if you say it didn’t turn you on cause honestly if you could you’d just cum undone at her voice alone.
  * _“i was shocked that you guys were planning to kill..”_ you trailed off as you felt her hand’s separating your legs, now each of your leg lying on either side of hers
  * _“is that so? surprised or you liked his attention?”_
  * you tried to turn so you could face her but nayeon was quick and blocked your movements
  * _“you know that isn’t true!”_ you defended yourself.
  * _“is it? i can swear you squirmed when he called you darling.”_
  * you felt nayeon’s one hand creeping up your chest and getting a hold of your neck, her thumb and index finger applying just enough pressure to block your air supply 
  * you shook your head, _“no, i didn’t squirm,”_ you managed to breathed
  * nayeon chuckled as her other hand crept down to your heat
  * _“are you sure? you’re soaking wet my love.”_
  * your skirt was pooling around your waist, and your black thong was on display 
  * _“and you wore a thong under a skirt? sounds like a story..”_ nayeon continued, her voice going lower with each syllable
  * her hand toyed around your folds
  * you gulped a bit
  * her nails around your neck were definitely going to leave scratches which would take weeks to go away
  * _“cat got your tongue, baby?”_ nayeon cooed before sticking her finger inside of you
  * you shifted on her lap, her grip on around your neck only tightening 
  * _“i’m wet for you,”_ you gasped as her finger prodded further in
  * _“doesn’t sound convincing,”_ nayeon dismissed you immediately as she moved her finger in a quick pace 
  * you moaned out and slouched a bit until you felt nayeon’s chest connecting to your back and straightened again
  * nayeon was so good at teasing you, she knows you’d be closer to your high if she just adds two more fingers but takes her time riling you up with just one finger
  * her pace was haphazard
  * every time your breath hitched, she slowed her pace
  * taking out her finger completely even
  * as she did it for the third time you realized you’d had enough and groaned out loud
  * _“nayeon! fuck me, will you? add another finger you little bitch!”_ you almost yelled, your hips bucked down closer towards her finger
  * nayeon leaned back and just stared at your figure with an amusing smile
  * _“we’re being so bratty today aren’t you?”_ nayeon leaned in your ear, her lips brushing against one of your earrings
  * _“not bratty, the correct adjective would be intrepid, right? so adventurous and playing with fire?”_
  * your whole body shuddered at that
  * _“please..”_ you didn’t to sound so needy but you did and nayeon knew that her poor baby is too frustrated at this point.
  * _“fine, be my guest,”_ nayeon nodded and inserted her fingers back inside your throbbing clit
  * it’s like your clit sucked her finger in and she added another
  * her hand pumped in and out of you
  * your hand found their way to your breast as you grabbed your right breast while riding her fingers
  * nayeon let go of your neck and brought it on the hood of your clit
  * her thumb massaged your folds in a circular motion as she added the third finger
  * you were a moaning mess by now and winced out load, _“ngh so good. yes. yes!”_ you moved your hips in a faster pace when you felt yourself reaching your high but just when you were close
  * nayeon retracted her hands
  * your face formed a frown at the loss of the contact and you took a deep breath, angry, _“you little piece o-”_
  * but before you could finish your sentence, nayeon inserted all her fingers at once 
  * and before you could take another breath, her fist was in you
  * _“fuck!”_ you yelled finally, your legs shaking a bit 
  * _“fuck yourself baby,”_ nayeon snickered
  * your eyes rolled to the back of your head after you watched nayeon’s wrist disappearing inside you
  * _“please let me cum, i’ll be good, i promise,”_ your voice came out in soft mewls and cries
  * _“will you be by my good girl again?”_ nayeon asked, her hands other hand brushing your hair on your back, her voice was in a hum, as if she was in a giddy mood and not just fisting you 
  * _“yes, yes. i’ll be your good girl again!”_ you nodded ferociously at her words
  * nayeon placed a kissing on your back and started moving her fist inside you 
  * you let a sigh as your hips starting moving in the same pace
  * nayeon’s fingers struck against your upper wall again and again
  * by the time she curled her fingers to get better access, you came undone on her fingers
  * nayeon kept her pace to let your ride out your high
  * when you slouched back into her chest
  * she stilled and slowly took her fist out of you
  * _“good girl,”_ nayeon mumbled kissing the side of your head
  * you turned to her, “i really didn’t squirm at his words nor did was i looking for his attention”
  * and for the first time you heard today, you nayeon’s familiar giggles, which has you melting everytime,
  * _“babe, calm down, i was just teasing you!”_




	28. KAIROS ― YJY; (TWICE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ the rain has a weird way of giving you and jeongyeon hardships that breaks you in ways you didn’t know were possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : yoo jeongyeon x gender neutral reader  
> words : 1420 words  
> genre : poor!au, angst, fluff

you walked to your and jeongyeon’s shared apartment only to find a lock on the door. a lock which didn’t look familiar and you knew at once what it meant. you looked around for any signs of life but no one was in the corridor of the half-broken apartment building. making your way down the winding staircase you started walking towards the hangang bridge.

* * *

_it had been six months or so since you two moved in this downtown apartment. you both work part-time jobs, jeongyeon works two part-time jobs while you work three just so you guys can provide a living but that surely wasn’t enough._

_when the news of you guys moving in together reached your parents, they didn’t agree with the decision, “young blood” they said and stopped any kind of funding they provided. not that either of your parents were very rich, both middle-class families but it did help to not go to sleep without food in your stomachs. with the family support gone, one part-time job could barely even pay for one month’s rent notwithstanding the fact that you guys were living in the cheapest apartment possible._

_jeongyeon started a job at a daycare center along with her waitressing job. while you started with delivering newspapers at people’s doorstep from four in the morning till six in the morning on a cycle, then proceeded to the mall, your second workplace where you worked as a staff at a clothing store and finally at night you headed to the bar, your final workplace for the day where you worked as a bartender._ _according to the policies of bars, you only had to work four nights as a bartender so it was a win-win situation. you get to rest three nights and still get paid._

_at first, it all seemed easy, that maybe you two would get through this and have a shot at a stable life. but it hardly is ever easy. there were testing times._

_the first time, it was a rainy day in the middle of july when jeongyeon owing to her clumsiness, broke some expensive bone china while carrying the tray and that landed her the job to do all the dishes that night as a punishment. jeongyeon was strong. she always had been strong but today wasn’t particularly her day. she came back, longing for your arms, to an empty apartment, the clock reading one in the night. she made her way to the bedroom and got on the bed hugging your shirt close to her, tears spilling from her eyes as she laid in the bed, alone. by the time you came back, she was already asleep, still wearing her heels._

_sighing you sat down on your knee and took off her shoes one by one, making sure not to wake her up. you looked at her intently, you knew she was crying and you weren’t there for her. you probably knew the reason too but she needed you and you weren’t there. that surely broke parts of your heart you were never getting back as you just stared at her makeup stained face, her hair ruffled and her body curled up in a ball._

_you covered her with the blanket lying at her feet and watched her sleeping. it wasn’t long before the clock read three thirty in the morning and your alarm went off. you switched it off immediately and proceeded to get ready. when you were done you left her a note which read “you’re a great waitress, you’re doing amazing babe, i love you~” before kissing her head and leaving for the day._

_the next time, it was again raining cats and dogs when you both woke up in the middle of the night as water seeped through the ceiling and fell directly on the bed._

_keeping a container there on the mattress, jeongyeon brought the pillows and blankets to the living/dining room and you both slept on the floor. you couldn’t sleep though, you just stared at the ceiling wondering if it all was worth it. no matter how many times jeongyeon reminds you that wherever you are is her home but you can’t just discard the fact that you were keeping your princess in such a place, under such conditions._

_the other time, the heavens were crying over seoul as it rained the most it ever had. all the lines were jammed, all the mobile networks were dead. stuck in the bar after finishing your shift, you sat on one of the tables by the window and watched as it rained. on the other hand, after keeping the pots under the ceilings that seeped with the rainwater, jeongyeon sat by the windowsill, and watched it rain too, as she waited for you the whole night._

_seems like the rain didn’t agree with you two much._

* * *

you knew exactly where to look for your girlfriend. you walked to the shore of the han river just beneath the flyover connecting the road to the hangang bridge. on the red stony shores, your girlfriend was sat overlooking the bridge. the spring drizzle had drenched your shirt at parts. making your way to her, you noticed the rain becoming intense with a heavy downpour, the flyover providing shelter from the incessant rain. jeongyeon looked back when she heard your footsteps.

“i’m sorry,” was the first thing that came out of her lips.

“you’re not the only one who is responsible to pay the rent,” you chuckled slightly, sitting beside her.

jeongyeon scooted closer for your warmth as you held out an arm for her where she built her hearth.

“i already gave him the rent but he insisted on the hiked price.”

“that’s alright baby, we will look for a different place.” you kissed her forehead, lingering as she closed her eyes savoring the contact.

“you must be tired and we don’t a roof above our head,” jeongyeon started with a lump in her throat.

“i still have you, i don’t see the other downsides really. and i talked with a friend, he has agreed to give us his couch to sleep on till we get a new place to stay.”

“i know. i know at the end of the day, you’ll always make everything right.” she smiled slightly, tiredness reeking from the bags under her eyes. 

you looked at her, a small smiling playing on your lips as well, “ _ **i’m glad you trust me**.”_

“of course i do!”

“no i mean it, you always trusted me from the start. i asked you to move in with me on a hunch and you agreed at once without thinking twice, i don’t know what i’ve done to earn this trust,” you took her hand in yours, kissing her knuckles.

jeongyeon giggled, “you did what no one else did. you loved me for me.”

you stopped, a breath struggling to get out from your lungs and just stared at her quietly. a lot of things were going on in your mind, a lot of things that you wanted to say to her. a good start would be how much you love her and would never abandon her till death do you part. but strangely enough, you kept staring at her. your smile widening as your eyes took in her features for the millionth time. how her eyes crinkled when she smiled. her eyes saying a thousand stories that you want to hear your entire life.

jeongyeon placed a chaste kiss on your cheek and leaned on your shoulder.

“we should go, it’s getting cold,” you suggested, pulling her close.

“a little longer, please,” she trailed off, lying her head on your lap as she looked at the lights from the cars running on the bridge. 


	29. PLEASURE ME — CTY; (TWICE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ a smut scenario where tzuyu is anxious about being left out from missions again because she’s the “maknae” and female reader helps relieve some of her stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: top!chou tzuyu x female reader  
> au: mafia!au  
> genre: smut  
> words : 1.771  
> warnings: face sitting, orgasm (f), fingering.

  * this is the second time that this has happened
  * the second time that tzuyu got underestimated
  * cause she’s the “maknae”
  * and honestly she’s tired of being only known for that 
  * how is that a skill? everywhere she goes she feels invisible
  * being maknae is not a skill in the underworld
  * especially when you work for one of the most influential mafia groups
  * tzuyu has time and again proved to be better than her male counterparts
  * hell she doesn’t even considers them as any competition already
  * she’s better than all of them
  * actually being the maknae gives her pleasure to see the look of displeasure and failure on their faces when she knocks them out
  * it was a drug deal, all the members were going
  * but jihyo particularly told tzuyu to stay out of this one
  * _“you work too much on your instincts. we need this to go smoothly, no petty fights.”_ jihyo had said.
  * and tzuyu had complied but she hated that she was getting branded a hot head
  * she’s not necessarily a hot head you know
  * people just tease her too much
  * _“you’re still a kid.”  
_
  * _“you’re too fragile.”  
_
  * _“you’re still not mature enough.”  
_
  * so naturally, she has become irritable with time that even the smallest sneer from anyone in her direction
  * gives her the inevitable urge to beat that person up
  * so after everyone left for the location of the drug deal
  * tzuyu went to the gym
  * she took off her jacket and started training with the punching bag
  * her already bandaged knuckles beating against the rock hard punching bag 
  * after you were done with work, you took out your phone and called tzuyu
  * but her phone was on silent, only the light flashing your name on the screen inside her jacket pocket discarded somewhere on the floor.
  * worried, you went to their warehouse
  * it was an old building, earlier used to be a company building of a popular entertainment company - JYPE
  * you looked up at the building, the color on the walls had been chafed away and only traces of it is left
  * walking inside, you took the stairs and climbed up to the second floor
  * huffing a bit, trying to catch your breath, you looked for her in the rooms
  * _“babe?”_
  * no answer, you walked to the end of the corridor and opened the door to find a sweating tzuyu throwing punches at the sand bag
  * her shoulders visibly flexed every time she threw a punch
  * clad in a black tank top tucked into her black skinny jeans
  * a gun strapped to her thigh
  * you bit your lip admiring her form
  * left out hair from her french braid was sticking to the back of her sweaty neck
  * you hadn’t even drawn another breath when you felt yourself being shoved to the wall
  * your cheek lying flat against the cold unceremonious surface
  * _“enjoying the view too much, now are we?”_ tzuyu spoke out, her one hand holding your face to the wall and the other holding your arm twisted behind your back
  * you chuckled and successfully got your arm free as tzuyu let go your head
  * _“impressive,”_ tzuyu nodded.
  * you shrugged, _“learned from the best.”_
  * now it tzuyu’s turn to chuckle.
  * _“why are you alone?”_ you looked around.
  * tzuyu’s jaw clenched as she grabbed your wrist and started walking to her room
  * _“they’re gone for a mission.”  
_
  * _“and you?”_ you asked confused, tzuyu almost always goes for mission. she’s not the one to miss out
  * you pushed down on her bed as she took off her tank top
  * she leaned down and started kissing you
  * you kissed back but pulled back
  * _“hey, tell me?”_
  * tzuyu sighed, _“they left me out.”_
  * _“what? why?”_ you touched her cheek.
  * she pushed it away, _“i’m not good enough.”_
  * _“did someone say that?”_
  * tzuyu just shook her head.
  * _“aw babe, come on. don’t think that way, you’re best at what you do!”  
_
  * _“do? i’m just the maknae.”_
  * _“that’s not true,”_ you kept your hand on her cheek again but before she could push it away, you leaned in and kissed her
  * tzuyu relaxed and kissed back, climbing in the bed
  * she was sitting on her knees in between your legs
  * the uneven surface of the gun holster brushing against your inner thigh
  * you giggled as it sent tingles
  * tzuyu took the chance to slide in her tongue in your mouth
  * she gently placed her hand between the valley of her breasts and pushed you down on the bed
  * you kissed back trying to gain dominance but it was one fight that tzuyu has never lost
  * her fingers were quick to undress you
  * she was fierce but delicate at the same time
  * there was an odd sense of fire in her touch that burned you and branded her marks on her just by soft touches
  * after you were left to your lingerie
  * tzuyu took pealed off her jeans and climbed back on the bed
  * but before you touch her she grabbed your wrists and placed a pair of fluffy handcuffs around them
  * _“we’re being so naughty tonight,”_ you remarked.
  * tzuyu winked as she leaned in and bit your bottom lip to a shade darker
  * _“lie down on your back,”_ tzuyu said.
  * you lied down, your cuffed hands pooling around your naval region
  * tzuyu hovered over and crawled to the headboard of the bed 
  * holding it for support, she lifted her butt and hovered around your face
  * you started smiling, _“so you finally want to try?”_
  * tzuyu nodded, _“yes i guess.”_
  * _“but why did you cuff me? let me touch you atleast.”  
_
  * _“nuh uh, not tonight.”_ tzuyu said before she placed all her weight on her knees and balanced herself off your face
  * her clit came around your lips
  * you darted your tongue out and licked around the swollen bud
  * you bit on her clit through her underwear
  * _“take it off.”_
  * tzuyu smirked, _“noupe. i wont.”_
  * she reached out a finger and moved her underwear aside
  * you pouted, _“so mean!”_
  * tzuyu chuckled and brushed her now exposed clit on your lips
  * you licked your lips before diving in as you made your way from the water walls to the small aperture that was the pandora’s box
  * your tongue tried to infiltrate inside her walls but her outer walls kept flapping on your lips
  * you raised your hand involuntarily to hold them aside but realized you they were cuffed
  * groaned you tried harder
  * tzuyu on the other hand was having the time of her life as she watched you struggle
  * you were determined to get your tongue aside and with a bit of fooling around
  * your tongue was finally in
  * and you could already feel the familiar taste on your tongue
  * you darted your tongue in and out in a steady speed as your lips helped suck on her sweet spot
  * tzuyu let a small groan as her knees helped move her body up and down on your face
  * she was never suffocating you
  * the movement helped you get into a pace too as you sucked relentlessly
  * still feeling frustrated that you couldn’t touch her or finger her 
  * you also set your mind to outperform yourself as your pace never stopped even for a second
  * tzuyu could feel the pressure forming as her knees felt the blows of that pressure too
  * her movements were now shaky as she moved away from your face
  * “hey, that’s cheating!” you shrieked on the loss of contact
  * tzuyu shrugged nonchalantly as if she wasn’t close to her orgasm
  * _“i need to touch you too,”_ she murmured before changing positions into a convenient 69
  * tzuyu was on top as she pushed her to a side and placed her fingers near your heat
  * you squirmed a bit and shifted and brought your hands to hers
  * but inside of fingering her like she thought you’d 
  * you wet your finger and drew circles around her other hole
  * tzuyu’s eyed went wide but before she could react you inserted your hand deep inside her ass
  * your finger moving around the perfect-column space
  * tzuyu’s back arched back but you craned your neck up and bit a part of her outer wall and brought her clit down to your face
  * you gathered some of the wetness from her clit and using it as lubrication to insert another finger in her ass
  * _“fuck!”_ tzuyu cried out this time
  * her fingers falling limp near your heat
  * you smirked as you felt dominance over her
  * but that wasn’t for long
  * tzuyu sat up on your face, balancing herself on her knees placed on either side of your chest
  * she made sure you knew she was in charge as she moved and set the face
  * her hands regained the strength and coiled around your heat, her slender fingers pricking inside with ease
  * you gasped a bit, your mouth opening and tzuyu applied pressure and sat down harder on your open mouth
  * your mouth watered as the smell she emanated grew stronger and stronger
  * you continued with your cycle of sucking and licking non-stop
  * you could feel tzuyu was near her high as her pace was falling short
  * her breath falling short too
  * you stopped back and blew on at her clit which sent shivers down tzuyu’s back
  * when she noticed you didn’t go back to sucking or licking
  * she applied a bit more pressed on your face
  * her walls crashing your open lips
  * her ass blocking whatever airway you’d
  * she placed a hand on your chest and tried to calm down your breathing
  * you felt yourself easing into your touch
  * but all you could manage from that position was soft nibbling on her clit
  * your trachea was getting constricted now
  * your empty hands reached up and grabbed on her hair lying loosing down the expanse of her back
  * and as if on cue, you felt her release on your face
  * by the time tzuyu’s thighs calmed down and she moved herself from your face
  * you were panting for air
  * _“i think i snorted some of your cum..”_ you said.
  * tzuyu laughed getting off her knees and laid down beside you
  * _“that was amazing.”_
  * you grinned and kissed her, tzuyu smiled tasting herself, her hand instinctively reaching down between your legs




	30. 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN — PSH; (ATEEZ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ you go to surprise your boyfriend seonghwa but the boys are playing seven minutes in heaven and you get seven minutes with yeosang in a closed room. how will seonghwa react to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : park seonghwa x female reader  
> au : domestic!au  
> genre : angst, fluff, humor cause crachkead!ateez

  * it was a sunday and you’d come over to the dorm
  * to surprise seonghwa
  * wooyoung and san had planned it
  * they helped you sneak in the morning when seonghwa was still deep in sleep
  * you went to surprise him
  * mingi was walking in front of you
  * seonghwa was lying with the blanket over his face
  * you shook him violently and hid behind the headboard of the bed
  * seonghwa woke up to see mingi at his feet and threw a pillow at his face
  * _“it’s a sunday!! go away.”_
  * mingi just deadpanned as the pillow hit his face and fell to the floor
  * _“i hope you choke on your food,”_ mingi said before exiting.
  * just when seonghwa was going to lie back down you came in front of him
  * he was hella shocked and kept rubbing his chest,
  * _“y/n!! i thought it was ghost..”  
_
  * _“bitch did you just say that i look like a ghost?”_
  * _“what?!”_ seonghwa’s tone went a octave higher, _“what? ghost? what? no! you’re the most beautiful princess.”_
  * _“you’re lucky i love you,”_ you mumbled before attacking him in his bed
  * seonghwa lied down holding you close, his body snuggling close to yours
  * you built your hearth on his chest as you listened to his heartbeat
  * _“i missed you so much,”_ seonghwa said softly, hiding his face in your hair, taking the smell of your shampoo in.
  * _“me too,”_ you replied looking up at him
  * seonghwa looked down and pecked your lips softly
  * his touch was soft and gentle
  * you kissed back in the same manner
  * he pecked your lips once again
  * _“so who’s plan was it?”_
  * _“wooyoung and san. they kept texting me how sad and lonely you looked during the practice.”_
  * seonghwa snorted, _“psst! me? sad? lonely? hahahNEVERhahaha.”_
  * you laughed at his reaction, seeing you smile he grinned too.
  * _“i knew san was up to something,”_ seonghwa started.
  * _“mhm?”  
_
  * _“yeah, he’s very bad at hiding it and kept saying we’ve a surprise for you!!”_
  * you giggled, _“he’s cute.”_
  * _“not more than ME. anyways, since he kept revealing the secret, the members made sure he was never in a room alone with me.”_
  * you snorted, _“no wonder he was all ‘that bitch doesn’t deserve happiness, mission aborted’”_
  * _“he said what?”_ seonghwa looked at you, his one eyebrow perked up.
  * you chuckled, _“ignore him. boy just wanted to surprise you.”_
  * seonghwa chuckled too, _“yeah. i’m glad they got you here.”_
  * _“me too,”_ you chimed in kissing him again.
  * his hand rubbing against the sides of your waist



* * *

  * after seonghwa freshened up and all of you had a group breakfast
  * everyone was just lazing around sipping on their drinks after lunch
  * (YES, YALL ARE DRINKING IN THE AFTERNOON. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!)
  * still thinking of a way to pass the time
  * what could you guys do?
  * jongho suggested that you all play seven minutes heaven!
  * hongjoong snickered, _“guess the maknae is still going through his puberty.”_
  * triggeRED jongho, _“bitch i can and i will tear you open like an apple all the while singing like an absolute angel.”_
  * needless to say everyone agreed to play the game
  * yeosang brought finished the bottle of soju in his hand 
  * you all gathered on the floor around the coffee table
  * yunho cleared the coffee table and sat down
  * _“it doesn’t make sense though, there’s only one girl,”_ wooyoung spoke up. a thought that didn’t strike any of your dumb minds and you all sighed realizing that yeah, you can’t after all play this game.
  * _“umm no excuse you, she’s not just any girl, she’s my girlfriend,”_ seonghwa corrected him
  * yeosang rolled his eyes and flicked at the end of the bottle with his finger
  * seonghwa was still bickering with wooyoung when the mouth of the bottle landed on you
  * uhm.. seven..minutes..in..heaven..with..yeeeonsaaanng >-<
  * yeosang got up, grabbing your wrist and ran to one of their rooms closing the door
  * he locked it behind him
  * you were still tipsy and giggled, _“yeosang no, i’m with seonghwa.”_
  * _“i know, let’s make him think we’re making out and piss him off.”_
  * you grinned and joined in his plan as you high fived him MUHAHAHAH
  * seonghwa registered what just happened and ran to the door
  * _“guys this isn’t funny..”_
  * and then came the noise of your cute giggle, and apparently some kissing noises 
  * seonghwa just stared at the door with his eyes wide open
  * his jaw falling and opening a bit
  * he heard your laugh again and broke from the trance
  * banged on the door
  * _“2 more minutes!!”_ yeosang yelled as he kept making wet kissy noises HE NASTY
  * seonghwa couldn’t control himself and broke open the door YES CAUSE HE CAN
  * he was baffled to see you two sitting on the floor, playing a video game on your phones
  * _“wh-what?”_
  * yeonsang smirked, _“it was just a joke,”_
  * you laughed but stopped as seonghwa kept glaring at you
  * yeosang felt the tension in the environment and quietly walked out, closing the BROKEN door behind him BITCH HE’S A HOMEWRECKER SOMEONE GIVE THIS GUY RAT POISON
  * _“babe i’m sorry if it went too far,”_ you started
  * seonghwa rushed to you and kissed you in a hurry
  * _“don’t ever do that.”_
  * you chuckled as if in relief, _“i didn’t know you’d get this jealous.”_
  * _“not jealous! i’m just..”_ he trailed off, _“i’m too scared to lose you..”_
  * you noticed the tears in his eyes and hugged him tight.
  * _“never park seonghwa, i’ll never leave you.”_




	31. ANSWER — JYH; (TVXQ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ yunho and you know each other since you were four and throughout your timeline from that period till your adulthood you both had a crush on each other but were too shy to admit it until that fateful day that changmin and minho set you two up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings: florist!jung yunho x female reader  
> additional characters: shim changmin, choi minho  
> au: friends to lovers!au  
> genre: fluff, humour, a bit angsty if you squint, a bit of sexual tension?? (they just wanna kiss lmao)  
> words: 3.297

  * the first time you met yunho was when you were 4
  * your mom usually took you to the nearby park two blocks away for playtime
  * one day you were on your swing
  * when a boy - a bit older to you was running away from his friends
  * who were trying to catch him in a game of tag
  * and he crashed into you from the back
  * pushing you off the swing
  * and you fall face first in the sand, your knee got scraped and bled a bit
  * you sat up, your hair falling on your eyes as you blew them away
  * you were huffing by the time you turned back to see who it was
  * yunho just said a quick sorry and ran away before you could reply
  * you dusted your cute pink dress before walking to your mom who called you since it was getting darker 
  * the next time you met yunho was again in the park
  * he was playing alone on the monkey bars
  * you quietly walked behind him and pushed him from the back
  * he fell down with a thud
  * “hey!” he turned back to see you
  * you just giggled and ran away like he had 
  * and that’s the start of a beautiful friendship that blossomed in adulthood
  * you both attended the same high school and that’s where the whole _“you guys should date!”_ started and honestly even after this long
  * you’re still hearing it from your two best friends - shim changmin and choi minho
  * changmin happens to be yunho’s cousin so he’s your mutual friend too in a way
  * when you guys passed high school
  * yunho didn’t know what exactly he wanted to do after high school
  * he didn’t want to do 4 years of college on a subject he wasn’t interested in
  * and he wasn’t interested in anything
  * as a farewell party, all the friends were meeting up in minho’s house
  * yunho didn’t expect to see you there but when he walked in and saw you there in your little skater skirt and a black bralette topped with a hawaiian style shrug
  * that surely knocked him out of his balance
  * he swore he saw some kind of illuminating rays coming out from where you were standing
  * as if you were the life of the party
  * you saw him and walked over to him smiling
  * drinks in your hand
  * you handed him one of the plastic cups in your hand, “this party is boring so drink up. we don’t want to break poor little minho’s heart, now do we?”
  * yunho found himself chuckling, his face muscles moving and forming a smile of his own before his brain even registered the action, “yeah, he’ll be so pouty about it.”
  * “i know right!” you whined and walked to sit on one of the couches
  * but when you noticed a couple _grossly_ making out on end of the couch
  * your nose scrunched up
  * yunho was behind you and upon noticing your look he snickered and got a hold of your hand
  * “come on, i know where minho’s room is. we can hide there till the party is over.”
  * you smiled and walked where he led you, “sounds like a plan.”
  * yunho turned the knob and walked in minho’s room
  * it was messy as fuck, his clothes were lying everywhere on the bed
  * you sighed and gently removed some to make some place to sit down
  * once you seated yourself, yunho pulled minho’s desk chair and sat down too
  * facing you
  * the room fell silent
  * yes you guys were friends but suddenly hanging out alone, just the two of you didn’t seem like a great idea
  * because you guys were never close
  * yes, some friendly banter here and there but that was it
  * also not to mention your blinding crush on yunho since middle school didn’t help either
  * you two just stared awkwardly at each other
  * expecting the other to start a conversation
  * “so um.. you never told me which college you’re opting for..” you started out, trying to break the silence
  * “uh,” yunho cleared his throat, “it’s just.. i’m not sure myself. i don’t know what i want in life.”
  * “isn’t there something you’re interested in?”
  * “honestly i’m not sure. what are you going to do?”
  * “oh i always wanted to work in the marketing sector so currently the plan is to get a BBA and then an MBA degree from seoul national university, preferably, but let’s see what the future holds.”
  * yunho flashed you a warm smile, “you’ll get it, don’t worry. i believe in you.”
  * you smiled back, feeling jittery now, _‘he believes in me?’_
  * “so what are you interested in?”
  * “a lot of things i guess, but i can never pin point it.”
  * “maybe i can help?” you offered meekly.
  * “let’s see.. i like creating things, but not like an engineer or an architect. i’m more interested in the living than the materials.”
  * you nodded slowly, “have you thought about liberal arts?”
  * “what’s that?” 
  * “you can say that it is kind of essentially based on humanities and arts. the ideas are more rooted in the society and related to our daily lives.”
  * “interesting..” yunho pondered.
  * “yeah and it’ll also help with your interest of creating things because it deals with that too. as far as i know it covers natural sciences, social sciences, arts, and humanities.”
  * “it really does sound promising and that’s the first time i’ve felt like that about any courses or degrees.”
  * you grinned, “i’m glad i could help. you’d shine in this actually, it’ll really benefit you and give you a path.”
  * yunho chuckled staring at his palms, “i’m not sure about that, a path is all i’m looking for since my dad passed away and i don’t know which path is the right one anymore.”
  * you frowned nodding as you remembered that wretched day when your mom received a call
  * your mom and yunho’s mom had also become friends with time 
  * so the news came as a shocker to your family
  * mr jung was a healthy person but he died of a brain aneurysm
  * he was working and just fell down and that was the last of him
  * he was gone just like that
  * ever since then yunho has been aloof and frankly, he’s lost his sense of belonging
  * you watched him all those years, hurt, to watch him suffer like that
  * but you didn’t know if it was right for you to step in
  * if it was even your place to step in
  * and you respected him too
  * so you let him go through it alone as did changmin and minho because they didn’t want to intrude either
  * yunho went back to hanging out with friends his age and batch mates rather than the three of you
  * and that was also the last of your crush on yunho
  * with this new distance you realized he was just a crush and nothing more
  * “it all feels so pointless you know,” yunho started which brought you out of your small trip to memory lane as you turned your gaze from the wall to his face
  * yunho continued, “you think it’s all okay, you’re doing your work, living your life normally and then suddenly it’s all gone.”
  * you nodded as you got up and walked to him, “i can only imagine. i know i never said it out loud but i’m sorry that you’d go through that.”
  * yunho shook his head as he stood up too, “no. you don’t have to apologize. maybe i was meant to go through that.”
  * you nodded again, “it was hard.. watching you suffer like that,” you took notice of the gap between the two of you which was barely a few centimetres. as if on cue, you raised your hand and placed it gently on his cheek, “i only wished for the suffering to be over so you’d get some peace.”
  * yunho looked you in the eye, leaning into your soft and gentle touch, something he’s been yearning for lately.
  * you saw him leaning in and just as you were about to dip in your head to kiss him
  * the door burst open
  * you immediately removed your hand and took a step back
  * it was a semi drunk minho laughing with changmin at his back
  * “i knew i’d find you here!” changmin shrieked as he got a hold of yunho’s arm
  * “yes hyung, it’s time for beer pong and we’re losing. we need you!” minho added as they pulled yunho out of the room
  * yunho looked back at you to find you laughing at their childishness
  * yunho chuckled too on seeing you smile and walked out with them
  * and that was the last you saw of yunho before going off to university
  * right now you’re way past the high school phase
  * you worked in a multinational company while yunho started a flower shop in the heart of seoul
  * after studying liberal arts yunho finally realized his passion and became a florist
  * and although you two met a few times over the years for some friends reunion but since you both worked in different fields, nay, had different lifestyles 
  * your hang outs started becoming scarce 
  * it’s safe to say that he became one of the contacts in your phonebook
  * you guys did text sometimes but that was all
  * nothing out of the ordinary or special
  * and like that you completely forgot about your high school crush and _your-almost-first_ kiss
  * you agree that he’ll always hold a special place in your heart but that was that



* * *

  * yunho did become a florist but the bliss didn’t last long
  * because turns out a flower shop isn’t enough to pay the bills 
  * so lately he’s been super stressed out with work
  * working odd hours to make ends meet
  * he’s been so busy that he completely forgot about changmin dropping by
  * so when changmin came by he was only welcomed by a messy apartment
  * the garbage can was filled with takeout trash 
  * the couch was filled with bills lying on them and the kitchen looked like something died in there?
  * god, changmin hopes something didn’t 
  * he carefully walked in
  * not wanting to step onto something he’d regret later
  * “when was the last time you cleaned up?” changmin called out and heard shuffling of feet
  * yunho emerged from his room when he remembered that changmin was supposed to come by
  * “hey!” yunho smiled
  * changmin didn’t smile back however and just sighed, his hand on his hip, “and when was the last time you looked like a human being?”
  * yunho’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his outfit, it was clean… right?
  * “what do you mean?”
  * “hyung you look like a train wreck.. jesus christ,” changmin scrunched his nose looking around.
  * yunho rolled his eyes, “oh shut up. i’m hungry, let’s order something.”
  * “believe me when i say that something just died inside me other than my appetite after seeing all this..”
  * yunho narrowed his eyes, “aren’t you exaggerating a bit too much now?”
  * “no. let’s get out of here, we can grab something in the cafe downstairs.”
  * yunho shrugged, “fine,” he quickly grabbed his jacket before wearing his shoes and exited with changmin
  * changmin and yunho seated themselves in the cafe near the large glass window overlooking the busy street
  * “don’t you think it’s high time you start dating?”
  * “changmin,” yunho sighed, every year changmin would come to meet him just to hook him up with someone on his mother’s insistence because according to her _‘he’s not getting any younger!’_ like yeah gee thanks mom, “i’m too busy right now and i’m in no mood to go on those stupid dates you set up!”
  * “okay, for your information, i’m an amazing matchmaker so i refuse to acknowledge that statement but this time, i may have hit the jackpot.”
  * “oh yeah? who are you setting me up with? jun jihyun?”
  * changmin grinned sipping on his coffee, “even better. it’s y/n!”
  * yunho’s sporty smiled faltered as he straightened his posture as if you would just walk in right now, “what do you mean?”
  * “yeah. minho and i thought long about this and we’ve finally decided on this, we’re setting you up with y/n.”
  * “are you guys still not over the high school phase? teasing doesn’t turn things into reality.”
  * “oh please, the whole school knew you both had the hots for each other but were too focused on your careers to do anything about it. now is the time.”
  * “dude, i’m not letting you two crackheads ruin whatever friendship is left between y/n and i with this dating crap.”
  * “noupe, i’ve already set it up. you’ve a date tomorrow.”
  * “what?!” yunho almost yelled but stopped on realizing they were out in the public.
  * “yeah, this same cafe, seven in the evening.”
  * yunho just stared at changmin with disbelief debating whether he should laugh or cry



* * *

  * and that’s exactly how yunho found himself sitting in that exact same cafe
  * only change? you were sitting in the place where changmin was sitting 24 hours ago
  * “hi..” yunho offered shyly
  * you smiled tucking your hair back, “hi.”
  * “this is weird..” yunho admitted sheepishly.
  * “yeah.. never thought this day would come.”
  * “oh?” yunho frowned thinking you never wanted a date with him
  * you read his face and shook your face flustered, “no! i mean like i never thought i could have a date with you,” you said before realizing that you kinda sorta confessed your crush to him.
  * “so you wanted to have a date with me?” yunho asked, amused this time. 
  * you just chuckled, your ears turning red as you poured some water into the glass kept on the table and took a sip
  * yunho laughed at your reaction, “truth be told, even i always wished for a date with you.”
  * “really?” your eyes shot up at him and he shrugged, a smirk on his face. 
  * by the time you orders were served, yunho and you caught up with what’s going on in each other’s life.
  * you took a bite of your lemon cake, “so how’s life?”
  * yunho chewed on his brownie, “it’s been normal. like you know, how life is supposed to be.”
  * “and what is it supposed to be?”
  * “struggles and hard work.”
  * “ahha?”
  * yunho sighed, “i’ve been struggling a bit with the shop.”
  * “maybe i can help?” you offered like you’d all those years ago
  * yunho felt a string in his heart being tug as he felt a wave of _deja vu_
  * “yunho?” you waved your hand in front of his eyes
  * “yeah.. yeah,” yunho snapped out and focused on you now, “i don’t know, the customers have been inconsistent since last year.”
  * “have you thought of any marketing ventures?” you asked genuinely concerned.
  * “like?” yunho replied sipping on his coffee.
  * “you can start with ads. you need to put the shop on a limelight of it’s own and then you can create your niche of customers.”
  * yunho nodded, “as always, you’re more smart than me.”
  * you laughed blushing, “no! it’s just a suggestion.”
  * “a smart suggestion!” yunho defended. his hand rested on yours now as he looked at you fondly.
  * you returned his gaze and grazed your thumb over his knuckles
  * yunho bit his lip, “you know, we didn’t get the chance last time,” he leaned in and you knew at once what it meant
  * you found yourself grinning as you leaned in too
  * “stop talking about business you two!” minho barged into your space yelling.
  * “i can never catch a break!” yunho groaned as he closed his eyes, sighing.
  * you huffed out and leaned back on your seat.
  * “it’s a date guys, stop talking about work,” changmin started.
  * “how about you two explain why you’re here? again?” yunho glared at the two younger males in front of him.
  * “oh about that..” minho laughed, “funny story that changmin hyung will tell you.”
  * changmin glared at minho for throwing him under the bus and turned to yunho who was expecting one hell of an answer
  * “hyung.. we’re kinda sorta spying on you two.”
  * “why?!” this was your time to shriek at them.
  * “because we’re afraid you guys would talk about work and that’s exactly what you did!”
  * yunho sighed shaking his head, “i can’t with these two anymore, i’m too old for this shit.”
  * you snickered getting up, “let’s go.”
  * yunho looked at you, “where are we going?”
  * “my place so we can enjoy some quiet time.”
  * yunho nodded and got up at once, “good idea.”
  * “use protection kids~~” minho said in a sing song voice as he watched you two walking out.
  * changmin sneered, “don’t be so happy. they left the bill and we’ve to pay now.”
  * “wow, so this is what we get for setting them up? this world is a scam,” minho replied before the pair walked to the counter and paid.
  * yunho and you walked towards your apartment which apparently, was close enough
  * “i don’t care what they say but i think whatever we talk about, it’s just us getting into our comfort zone,” yunho commented.
  * you looked at him nodding, “yes, that’s true,” you unlocked your door, “welcome to my abode.”
  * yunho smiled taking off his jacket, “it’s beautiful y/n, just like you.”
  * you froze for a second because you realized that this was the first time that yunho ever complimented you directly and you only wished that this was the first of many times to come.
  * “oh by the way, thank you for giving me that idea,” yunho said sitting on your couch.
  * you poured out some chardonnay in two wine glasses and brought it over to him, handing him a glass
  * yunho felt a tug at his chest again as he remembered that night when you’d walked to him with drinks in your hand. _deja vu_ all over again.
  * “what idea?” you asked sitting beside him.
  * yunho came out of his reverie and turned to you, “the ads idea, i think it’ll be a good start to revive the shop.”
  * you nodded smiling, “i hope so.”
  * after a drink too many, yunho turned to you, his vision zooming in and out
  * “would it be crazy if i kiss you?”
  * you giggled sucking on the olive in your hand, “not more crazy than minho ruining our kiss twice.”
  * yunho chuckled and leaned in again
  * you leaned in too but pouted when he stopped midway, “what?”
  * “for a second i felt minho will emerge from nowhere and stop us again. think i’ve developed pts-”
  * he was cut short of his sentence as your lips crashed on his with fervour and pure hunger.
  * he kissed back, feeling the tingles till his very toes. this was it. yes, this was it.
  * he pulled back, “i think i finally found it.”
  * “found what?” you asked tipping off your heels from your feet.
  * “my _answer_.”
  * “what is it?”
  * “it’s _you_ ,” yunho breathed out near your ear
  * you felt goosebumps all over your body as you turned back to him and captured his lips in another kiss.




	32. SIZZLING HOT — SCM; (TVXQ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ you tell changmin that you wanted to try wax play and he’s more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing : dom!shim changmin x female reader, established relationship.  
> genre : smut, nsfw.  
> words : 1.148

“let me teach you about wax-play today, doll,” changmin smiled as he stood in front of you, only a pair of grey sweatpants hanging loosely to his torso - his chest broad and bare for you to stare at.

you looked at him from your tied up position; you were tied to his four-poster bed - your limbs tied to each of the four corners of the aforementioned bed. it was a soft silk cloth that was gracing your wrists and ankles - holding them firmly to the bed. the cloth was careful to not leave marks because changmin didn’t like it. only he gets to leave marks.

changmin continued, his hands clasped behind his back, “firstly, not all candles are designed for wax play-”

honestly you couldn’t believe he was trying to give you a lecture about wax play while you were literally tied up naked in front of him. you groaned and rolled your hips. changmin chuckled and took a bottle of baby oil and poured a gracious amount in his hand. he walked to where you were lying and softly started massaging your thigh. you gasped as his cold hand made contact with your warm skin but what absolutely sent ripples at the base of your abdomen was his seductive touch. he really knew what he was doing, as his fingers skillfully glided over the expanse of your thigh, the oil spreading evenly.

his fingers inched closer and closer to your heat but never exactly where you wanted them. he was patiently massaging when he shifted over to the other side and did the same with your right thigh. you kept trying to roll your hips to position your heat nearer to where his fingers were but changmin kept moving his hands away.

“patience is the virtue, doll.” changmin said before continuing, “preparing the skin is very important. what’s sexy can turn nasty in a matter of seconds. now as i was saying about the candles - they come in a variety of names but, most commonly, they are called safety candles,” his fingers played with the expanse of your inner thigh now, sending tingles to your stomach, “they are simple, basic - you could almost call them dull and that’s why they are the **only** choice for this type of kinky play.” changmin ended his sentence with a smack on your thigh, the flesh jiggled as it slightly changed hue to that of mild red.

his hand gently stroked the area he smacked, “ the thing about other kinds of candles is that they often aren’t just wax but most are colored, scented or mixed with all kinds of chemicals. so what candle do we use doll?” he asked, again with a smack on your other high as a soft groan left your lips. you bit down on your lip as the oil made the impact of his palm on your skin fiery.

“you’re not paying attention, doll,” changmin said getting up and you frowned.

“i’m sorry, please. no, don’t go!!” you exclaimed out in despair, you’re already wet with his little ministrations and wanted it more, he really built up the suspense well. when you had told him that you wanted to try waxplay - this wasn’t what you were expecting at all. he just knows how to take things up a notch.

“will you pay attention now?”

you nodded at once, “yes.”

“yes what?”

a smirk played on your lips, “yes sir.”

changmin smirked back as he retraced his steps, “but there will be a penalty.”

you lost your smile as your lips turned into a pout. changmin sat on his knees in between your stretched out legs, his knee ever so slightly grazing the hood of your clit. he poured a bit more oil on his palms and massaged your breasts and the valley between them, “you don’t get it down there anymore.”

“no please, please do it down there!” you rolled your hips again, trying to hump his knee when a smack across your breast stilled your body. his hand came flat on your collarbone as he leaned down, his lips brushing against yours.

“no. princesses don’t beg.”

you maintained eye contact and leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away in time, the same smug look plastered on his face. he looked so satisfied seeing you all helpless and tied up, your legs stretched out for him, only him.

changmin leaned towards the nightstand and grabbed the candle he had lit when he tied you down.

he turned to you, “you’ll let me know if it’s too much, right doll?”

you know he meant business as his eyes turned into more of a serious look and nodded, “yes sir.”

“such a good girl,” his other hand rested flat on your stomach, near your naval area as he tilted the candle ever so lightly, “and all for me.” a drip of wax landed directly on the valley of your breast, a tad bit towards the right breast.

you hissed as the heat from the wax spread around and cooled down, a white red blob of wax lying flat on your skin.

you kept staring down at your chest, when you turned to look up at changmin - his eyes were already on you. both of you maintained eye contact as he dropped more drips around your chest - creating his own artwork. every time he dropped a drip of wax on you, you winced as your body shuddered involuntarily. by the time he was done, he blew out the candle (keeping it away) and just stared at your chest as if he had created his masterpiece and that required some admiration of it’s own. his living, breathing masterpiece. soon enough, the area of his sweatpants near his knee which was grazing around your clit was moist and wet in places.

changmin felt the wetness against his own skin and without any word, he lowered his hand and started massaging your clit, “is it ready for me?”

you moaned not anticipating his touch, “y-yes sir.”

he grinned taking off his sweatpants, “i want you to be loud tonight, doll.”

you stared at his deep brown eyes as he lowered himself down on you, the tip of his hard dick touching the folds of your entrance. his hands placed on either side of you.

“y-YES,” you went to reply him in affirmative but that came out as a loud moan and you sucking in a deep breath as without warning he entered into you in a swift motion.


	33. FELICITY — SCM; (TVXQ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ yunho and minho set you two up but neither of you are interested in dating until you guys know each other better and that turns into a night you would always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : shim changmin x female reader  
> words : 3.430  
> reading time : 12 minutes.  
> genre : smut, fluff.  
> warning : reader’s first time, body worshiping (not exactly a warning), mentions of blood.

changmin was sitting in front of you with a nervous smile, he kept shifting in his seat. once he pretended to be looking at the menu, the other time he pretended to be looking at his phone. truth be told, he just didn’t know how to break the silence or how to start a conversation.

you noticed his discomfort and thought of initiating the conversation. although you could bet you’re more shy than him but this situation was only turning weirder with the passing second.

“so, um, how was your day?” you spoke up. on retrospect you hated how high pitched your voice sounded. you’re only trying to sound cheerful but guess it doesn’t suit you.

changmin looked up from the menu, he was staring at the breakfast menu and you guys had come for dinner. yeah, my man gets a bit nervous.

changmin smiled, “great. i was at practice before i came here actually.”

you nodded. _was he trying to say this date bothered his schedule or he’s glad that he got a break?_

as the environment went back to the old eerie silence, changmin felt guilty for not putting in an ounce of effort. but what would he say? he didn’t want to drag this thing longer than it needed to.

taking a deep breath, changmin looked at you, “i’m sorry yunho hyung basically forced us to come on this date.”

you looked at him, “yeah,” a light chuckle slipped your lips, “he can be very persuasive.”

“yeah. believe me, i’ve been living with that guy since the last seventeen years.”

you chuckled and nodding, “yeah. just can’t say no to him.”

“don’t take this the wrong way but i’m not really looking for a relationship right now. it’s just that hyung and that dumb minho think i’m old enough and should date.”

“well, they’re not entirely wrong,” you replied.

changmin chuckled, “listen, i’m not even that old! and yes, i know that they’re not wrong. but i feel like that it should be coming from me, you know?”

you nodded again, “yeah i get what you’re saying. the feeling is mutual.”

“so what say we ditch this stupid restaurant and maybe get a drink or two?”

you grinned, “oh my god, yes. thank you so much for suggesting that! this place is stuffy.”

changmin snorted getting up, “i know right,” he helped you out of his chair. ( _hey he’s not interested doesn’t mean he’s not a gentleman_ ) 

the walk to his car was quick and hurried since he didn’t want to caught out by reporters. he didn’t care about the rumours but he certainly didn’t want to talk to them. that would be a way to ruin the mood.

after you both were strapped he instructed his driver when you shifted and pulled out a glittery jacket from under you.

changmin took it from your hands embarrassed, “i’m sorry, sometimes when i’m late to performances, i tend to change in the car itself.”

you snickered, “it’s fine. nothing to apologize.”

as you looked out the window, changmin noticed his spare underwear lying on the carpet near his feet. cursing himself under his breath he kept his body still and dipped down just his hand to retrieve it.

he stuffed them inside the pocket at the back of the driver’s seat and let a sigh of relief.

when you guys reached, he got down and opened the door for you. you stepped out and were surprised to notice that it was a really small roadside shop overlooking a village, with benches around circular tables and a large tent-like umbrellas on the top to provide protection from rain or snow.

a couple in their 50s were taking care of the small restaurant. changmin noted the surprise on your face and cleared his throat.

“we usually come here because it’s far from the city and can have a fun time without being bothered. i hope you don’t mind.”

you took a look around the scenery, it was dark and the only lights in the forests were of the far away villages. you turned to him with a warm smile, “i like it. it’s so peaceful.”

changmin smiled back, his smile had the same warmth, “i’m glad.”

he guided you to one of the seats as he went inside the counter and greeted the couple. the couple were so happy to see him. the lady touched his cheek.

you found yourself smiling as you watched them. even you didn’t want to come to this date. you’ve practically grown up seeing him on the music bank and he’s hot but like how do you date someone without even knowing the person?

changmin came back and joined you as he sat in front of you. he had a bottle of soju in one hand and two shot glasses in the other.

he placed the glasses and unsealed the bottle.

“so like you bring every girl here?” you asked.

he went to reply when the lady came to set down the plates. she turned on the grill in the center of the table and turned to you smiling, “we keep telling changminnie to bring a girl and now finally our prayers have been accepted.” 

she kept her hand on your head, caressing your hair, “you’re so beautiful!”

you bowed to her and broke into a chuckle when she left, “she’s so nice. okay so you don’t bring every girl here. why did you bring me here?”

changmin poured himself a drink, “i’m not sure if even i know this but you felt different,” he poured you a drink too and advanced the glass towards you.

you picked it up, “you don’t even know me.”

changmin picked up his glass and clinked it with yours, “then cheers to getting to know each other.”

you smirked to yourself and turned sideways to drink your shot of soju.

by your third shot, you had started feeling tipsy provided soju is stronger than beer.

“so your favourite color?” changmin asked his next question as you two decided to play 20 questions like a couple of teenagers.

“lilac~” you cooed as you opened the second bottle of soju and poured both yourselves a drink.

“my turn!” you exclaimed as you offered him a evil grin, “first kiss?”

changmin snorted as he stuffed his mouth with some grilled chicken dipped in hot sauce, “it was backstage during one of our comebacks,” he spoke with his mouth full.

“which one?” you asked curious.

“nuh uh, you get only one question,” changmin reminded you, which had you pouting cause you wanted to know.

by the time you guys opened the fourth bottle of the night, you were tipsy and kept holding on to the edge of the table for support.

“my turn, what was your first time like?” changmin perked an eyebrow, a cocky smile playing on his lips. 

you felt heat rising to your cheeks, “i’m still a virgin.”

changmin’s expression changed and he looked at you with a serious face, “i’m so sorry. i shouldn’t have asked that question.”

you giggled and leaned and pinched his cheeks which had changmin laughing, “okay you’re drunk.”

“noooo,” you said as you went to down the glass of soju changmin had just poured.

changmin noticed and took it away from your hands earning a whine from you.

he looked at you amused, “you’re going to throw a fit?”

“n-no. i’m not a kid!” you crossed your arms on your chest, still pouting.

changmin chuckled patting your head, “aw, so cute.”

you looked at him glaring, “i’m not cute.”

“but you are~~”

you smirked as an idea came to your mind and crashed your lips against his.

he stared at you wide-eyed as he realized what just happened before finally closing his eyes and kissing back.

you never expected him to kiss back so when he did, that knocked the air right out of your lungs. his lips were so soft, you could feel yourself melting as they molded against yours. his hands came and cupped your face, his touch was cautious but gentle.

you eased into his touch to let him know that he was okay and you could feel his fingers caressing your skin.

you guys broke the kiss when the owner of the shack came over and cleared his throat. he had a smirk plastered on his face.

“you kids should head home now,” he began collecting the empty plates.

changmin brushed his hand through his hair embarrassed out of his mind. you blushed too and kept playing with your fingers.

“you both are clearly drunk. take her home, son.”

you blushed harder but something flashed in changmin’s eyes. yes, the ajhussi was right. _you were drunk._

after paying and bidding the couple goodbye, changmin helped you onto his car.

you half laid in the seat as changmin got in the car through the other side.

“where do you live?” he turned to you.

you frowned turning to him, “i thought you were taking me to your place.”

changmin sighed, “no. you’re drunk. we’ll do this later sometime.”

he offered you a reassuring smile. you took notice of his tone and straightened yourself. after you told your address to the driver, the rest of the car ride went silently. 

you had fallen asleep and woke up when you felt someone sticking their arm behind your neck. you fluttered your eyes open to notice changmin was standing with your side of the door open - his arm under your neck and the other under your knees. he was about to pick you up bridal style when you spoke up.

“i’m awake, awake! i can walk,” you said scurrying to your feet but changmin stopped you.

“it’s okay. hey, relax?” he picked you up bridal style, “let me help.”

and with that he walked to the entrance of your apartment and stood in front of the main door. you fumbled for your keys in the sling bag clinging to your neck. after you successfully opened the door, changmin walked in.

“where’s your bedroom?” he asked softly.

you pointed your finger and changmin walked to your bedroom, placing you down gently on your bed, your not so clean bed.

he was hovering too close to your lips as he placed your legs on the bed. just when he was about to lean back and stand straight, the lock of your sling bag prohibited him. he fell back on you with a tug as he noticed that one of the buttons of his shirt was stuck with the lock of your bag.

you were busy drinking his features in but when you felt the tug too, you shifted and took off the sling bag.

changmin swiftly freed his button, “so i’ll take my leave?”

you grabbed his wrist, “don’t go.”

changmin was supporting himself on you with his palms and felt his own breath hitching. you looked too pretty and he just wanted to kiss you forever. but you were drunk and it wasn’t right.

he was having an internal argument with himself when you leaned in and kissed him again.

this time it was much more intimate as changmin leaned in and kissed you back, matching your hunger.

he was really into the kiss till you took his hand and brought it on your breast.

changmin pulled away, “are you sure?” he had worry written all over his eyes.

you cupped his face and nodded, “yes. i’m.”

“i don’t thin-” changmin continued but you lifted your blouse and kept his hand on your breast over your bra. changmin sucked in a breath as he felt the skin of your soft breast against his palm. his palm faltered a bit when you let go of his hand but regained it position back there.

he took of his shoes and moved to the bed, getting on top of you. your eyes watching him intently. his mouth dove down and his lips caught yours in another kiss as his hand now freely grabbed at any plump surface it could on your chest.

you felt both cherished and dirty, he was gentle and very cautious with every move of his but you felt dirty because you just met him a few hours ago. the very thought made you feel butterflies in your stomach and you brought your legs together.

the kiss was sloppy and needy, he bit your bottom lip and easily gained excess inside. he ravished your mouth. your saliva mixing with his. your lips returned his fervour, as you craned your neck to give him better access.

your hand sneaked up to his hands as you went to stroke him when he caught your wrist.

you frowned, “did i do something wrong?”

changmin shook his head as she sat on his knees, “no. tonight’s all about you.”

he moved your clothes which were lying on the bed to the floor and backed up. you propped yourself up on your elbows and went to undo you jeans but changmin beat you to it and undid them himself.

his fingers brushed against your naval area as he undid the button and unzipped your jeans. he tugged them down and slid them off your legs.

you bit your lip and held your legs closely together. changmin took off your top next and unclasped your bra.

his slender hands gracefully wrapped around the globes of flesh. he dipped his head down and kissed the area over your breast, sucking in the flesh. leaving a trail of sloppy kisses, he finally sucked your nipple, his teeth grazing your nipple. 

you let out a gasp. changmin smirked and continued with the other breast.

after he was satisfied with himself and stared at your now darker nipples, he trailed sloppy kisses down your stomach, biting every now and then till he reached your panties. he felt the tension in your legs and instead of taking off your panties he moved to your legs. 

he sat at the end of the bed and kissed your feet, taking your toes in his mouth, his teeth gnawed at them in a chewing motion. you bit your lip as you stared at him.

he moved to your ankle and trailed a series of kisses to your thighs and kissed the expanse of your outer thigh. he let go with wet pops each time he sucked on a part of the skin.

you felt the tickles and eased your body slowly, your legs now not so tightly shut. he placed his hand in between the small gap he found and separated your legs slowly.

you could hear his soft purr on the sight in front of him. his eyes were stuck at the wet patch on your underwear.

changmin bit his lip and kissed your inner thigh softly, his lips were fervent but the touch he was leaving behind was so soft that every kiss made your toes curl. he stuck his tongue out and licked to your pelvic region.

with your permission he take off your panties carefully.

“my my,” changmin feasted at the sight in front of him and you blushed, your finger on your lips, your teeth slightly biting on it.

without wasting any time, changmin dipped his head down and licked the folds of your clit, his thumb moving in a circular motion on the hood of your clit.

it was a foreign feeling and you let out a yelp when his cold saliva touched your heat.

changmin kept his hand on your stomach to keep you in place and licked around your outer walls, his tongue darting in and out of the small aperture.

you felt knots forming at the base of your stomach and moaned out load when changmin stuck in a finger. he was smooth and his finger was already inside you by the time you realized it.

he sucked on your clit, curling his tongue and lapping up the juices while his finger slid in and out of you. 

changmin left you a moaning mess when he came up to and kissed you. you could taste yourself on his tongue as you sucked harder on it. your tongue exploring every bit of his mouth.

changmin inserted another finger and felt you gasp in his mouth. your lips breaking into a breathy smile as he fingered you in a quick motion. you could hear the sounds of the juices coming in contact with your walls and his finger simultaneously.

changmin kissed your collarbone and licked your soft spot, his tongue was hot against your skin and seethed its trail of saliva on your skin.

as you inched closer to your orgasm, changmin withdrew his hand sitting up. you frowned at the loss of contact from all over your body.

he unbuckled his belt, undid his button and discarded his black jeans. you watched him getting on top of you again, his face hovering yours as he placed his hard dick at your entrance.

he noticed how the slightest of the touches elicited a moan or a gasp from you.

“you’re so small and delicate,” changmin spoke up, his finger tucking your hair away from your cheek.

you turned your face and kissed his hand when you felt changmin shifting and positioning himself.

“i won’t lie. it’s going to hurt,” he looked you in the eye.

you nodded back shyly, “yeah.”

“it won’t be like anything you’ve ever felt so brace yourself,” changmin muttered before kissing you again.

you kissed back as you felt his length invading your inner walls, and sticking against the hymen. changmin was gentle until then but when he reached the resistance, he pushed through with a bit of force and you felt like a string in your chest tore. you cried out loud as you felt him going deeper and deeper inside you. you felt like you were full but there was still some left of him as he kept inching in deeper.

you kept your hand on his chest, shaking. your legs were quivering too.

once he was in, changmin stilled and kissed your head, “okay?” he noticed the tears brimming at your eyelashes.

you sniffled and got a hold over your ragged breathing before nodding, “please move.”

changmin kissed your eyelids before moving, his pace was slow and calculated. your hand moved and rested against his thigh as it moved against your body.

changmin picked up his pace but made sure that you’re okay and it didn’t take you long to cum on his dick as the tip of his dick kept brushing against your wells.

changmin felt your walls clenching around his dick and went a bit faster.

you arched your back grabbing his shoulder tightly - your hand squeezing at his skin as your sensitive walls felt like they would explode. 

changmin chased your high and pulled out, spilling his cum on your breasts. he pumped his dick as the last bit of his seed smeared against your breasts.

you noticed the strings of blood on his dick and felt nauseated. changmin noticed and his hand wrapped around the back of your head as he made you look at him, “it’s fine. nothing to be worried about.”

you nodded and with the help of changmin, headed to the washroom. 

* * *

after helping you clean up, changmin tucked you back in bed.

“are you in pain?” he asked genuinely.

you snuggled closer against his chest and shook your head, “i’m fine.”


	34. APPETENCE ― PHS; (PARK HYUNGSIK, ZE:A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↳ he finally confesses his crush that he had on you since you two were 16-year old kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairings : park hyungsik x female reader  
> genre : friends to lovers angst, fluff  
> words : 1,430 words

  * hyungsik had a huge fat crush on you.
  * scratch that,
  * he had the hugest fatt est crush on you.
  * he has known you since childhood
  * wait, now that sounds creepy
  * actually, you both have known each other since childhood
  * and by the time you both were 16, he’s had a crush on you
  * it’s not like he didn’t try to confess even once
  * in fact, he had tried more than once but always at the peak point
  * some guy would come and sweep you off your feet and take you away from him
  * he was so used to this feeling that even after your last breakup he just never had the courage to confess to you
  * he had this weird thinking regarding you two
  * he thinks he is cursed or something so every time he conjures up the courage to propose
  * some guy comes in your life and proposes before him
  * and after dating for a few months that guy leaves you shattered and broken
  * and he is the one who gets to watch you cry
  * he thinks it’s all a chain reaction and as a result after your last breakup
  * he never even thought of confessing
  * as for your case, your mutual friends had once or twice mentioned that hyungsik has a crush on you
  * but that was after he debuted in ze:a
  * you’d brush it off every time as “yeah, sure an idol would have a crush on me.”
  * you liked him too, you weren’t sure if it was just infatuation since he’s always been by your side or something more
  * when he debuted as an actor and garnered a lot of popularity, you were so happy for him
  * you both watched the movie together cuddled up on his couch eating some popcorn
  * but when he was busy watching his scene, you caught yourself staring at him
  * and felt yourself realize how far he was drifting away from you
  * your eyes travelled from his shining forehead to the arch of his nose and then onto the curve of his lips
  * it’s like you stopped there and just stared
  * hyungsik felt your gaze at him and looked at you causing you to move your eyes to the screen
  * you bit your lip nervous since he caught you
  * fidgeted with your fingers and now felt his gaze piercing through you
  * gathering up the courage, you looked up at him and he was closer than before
  * you could feel his breath fanning your face
  * he leaned in and so did you but before you could kiss him since you’ve always dreamt of, his phone went off
  * he sighed softly, closing his eyes and felt the shuffling of the couch beside him
  * opening his eyes, he saw you on your feet now, grabbing your phone and other belongings
  * he stood up too but said nothing and walked you out to your car wordlessly
  * you left too without a word
  * you were afraid it was just a rebound phase and hyungsik was your best friend
  * the last thing you’d ever want was to hurt him
  * after that incident maybe you guys didn’t meet for a month or two but then again you were back to being the best buddies
  * neither of you ever mentioned that night again


  * at present, it’s been a while now since strong woman do bong soon came out and suddenly you received a call from hyungsik
  * you were in office at the time
  * _“hey what’s up?”_
  * _“are you free tonight?”_
  * _“after work, yeah sure”_
  * _“wanna go to take a walk along han river like old times? i miss it very much and i get a break after a while”_
  * _“please, i’d love to. work has been so hectic lately, a refreshing walk would be rejuvenating”_
  * _“awesome. i’ll see you after work.”_
  * so that’s how after work you found yourself walking along the shore of han river with your boy best friend
  * your shoes in your hands and your work pants folded up till your ankle
  * hyungsik was holding his shoes in his hand too, his jeans folded up till his calf
  * “do you remember that night?”
  * you were lost in watching the small ebbs and tides of the water as it washed against your feet and his voice brought you out of your reverie
  * “yeah?”
  * “that night when we’re watching the movie.”
  * “you’ll have to be specific sik, we have watched so many movies together.”
  * when he didn’t reply you looked at him and caught him staring at you
  * you knew exactly what he was talking about but decided to change the topic
  * “why ask me? why don’t you ask your park bo-young _noona_?”
  * “excuse me?” he quirked an eyebrow smirking
  * “oh i don’t know. isn’t she your celebrity crush, all the kissing scenes must have felt like a dream come true for you!” you said in a taunting voice
  * hyungsik chuckled, “oh yeah? are you jealous?”
  * “hmph, why would i be jealous?” you asked puffing up your cheeks but your smile faded with his as he hit you again with his serious look.
  * “you know exactly what i’m talking about so why change the topic?”
  * you sighed, “why are we talking about that after so many years?”
  * “i never understood why you left that night. you never mentioned it too”
  * “i could ask you why you leaned in”
  * hyungsik looked straight ahead and you guys kept walking for a while
  * as the shore came to an end after a while, you both starting walking on the sidewalk of the road now
  * still barefoot, he could feel the pebbles under his skin and it gave him a tingling sensation
  * when you still didn’t talk, hyungsik looked at you and took a deep breath
  * “i leaned in because i wanted to feel you against me.”
  * “why?” you asked mindlessly
  * “because you’re a dumbass.”
  * “what?” you stopped and gave him a look
  * “are you really that oblivious or do you keep up this front just to piss me off?”
  * “what are you talking about?”
  * “wow, i can’t believe i’ve to spell it out for you,” he rolled his eyes and put his hands on your shoulders
  * you stared at him confused, “what is it?”
  * “look up since i really have to spell it out for you!” hyungsik exclaimed sighing in defeat
  * you looked up at the sky and saw a jet which flashed a pair of searchlights forming images on the cloud
  * they spell out, “will you be mine?”
  * you just stared at it with your jaw open
  * hyungsik was waiting patiently for an answer and even after the jet flew away you kept staring above and he grew more nervous, “y/n?”
  * “huh?” you looked back at him, “oh my god. you freaking idiot.”
  * “what the hell? why am i an idiot when you were the one who never understood it?”
  * “did you ever understand my crush on you?!”
  * “ye- what no,” he was his turn to be tongue-tied now
  * “freaking idiot, always making my life difficult with your unending cheesiness,” you fumed before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him finally.
  * his eyes went wide before he started kissing back, he didn’t close his eyes
  * his eyes were on you, trained on your beautiful face
  * you felt him smiling in the kiss and smiled too before pulling back
  * “so like is that a yes?”
  * you glared at him grabbing his arm, “no. it’s a no. idiot.”
  * hyungsik grinned walking, swaying this and that way on the sidewalk with you, his hand on top of yours where you kept it on his arm.
  * “seriously such a kid,” you giggled staring up at him grinning like a fool.



**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! thank you for stopping by and reading!! you can find my work here too - 99liners.tumblr.com


End file.
